


Измена или Странные дни Джеймса Веги

by N7Dron, WTFMassEffect2016



Series: Ренегат Вега: разные истории [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFMassEffect2016/pseuds/WTFMassEffect2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что меняется в привычном укладе «Нормандии» для лейтенанта Джеймса Веги, когда его командир, легендарный  капитан Джон Шепард, снова берет в команду своего старого друга, симпатичного майора Кайдена Аленко. Шепарда и Вегу тянет друг к другу, но у Шепарда теперь есть Кайден, а у Веги — принципы, которым он не хочет изменять.<br/>Эта история – ни о чем особенном. Просто  эпизоды глазами лейтенента Джеймса Веги, жизнь которого изрядно усложняет дурацкая влюбленность  в своего командира. Немножко войны, много рутинной работы, очень много ревности и не очень много любви — вот что вы тут найдете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Измена или Странные дни Джеймса Веги

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды WTF Mass Effect 2016 на Зимней битве на diary.ru, хотя эту работу и сняли :) 
> 
> А вообще, конечно, на самом деле, моему другу, который вряд ли это когда-нибудь прочтет :) Но с огромной благодарностью.

**Название:** Измена или Странные дни Джеймса Веги  
**Автор:** [N7Dron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron)  
**Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** миди, 39 тыс.слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** м!Шепард/Джеймс Вега, Джеймс Вега/Кайден Аленко, м!Шепард/Кайден Аленко, Джеймс Вега/ОМП, м!Шепард/Джеймс Вега/Кайден Аленко, упоминается м!Шепард/Лиара Т’Сони; Стивен Кортез, Карин Чаквас  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, флафф  
**Рейтинг:** R – NC-21  
**Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, насилие, побои, сомнительное согласие  
**Краткое содержание:** Кое-что меняется в привычном укладе «Нормандии» для лейтенанта Джеймса Веги, когда его командир, легендарный капитан Джон Шепард, снова берет в команду своего старого друга, симпатичного майора Кайдена Аленко. Шепарда и Вегу тянет друг к другу, но у Шепарда теперь есть Кайден, а у Веги — принципы, которым он не хочет изменять.  
Эта история – ни о чем особенном. Просто эпизоды глазами лейтенанта Джеймса Веги, жизнь которого изрядно усложняет дурацкая влюбленность в своего командира. Немножко войны, много рутинной работы, очень много ревности и не очень много любви — вот что вы тут найдете.  


 

Глава 1. Вега.

Они проводят вместе почти каждую ночь.  
Не всю ночь, конечно. Час или два. Иногда три. Редко три.  
Вега не знает, известно ли об этом кому-нибудь. Как и то, следует ли им скрывать их ночные встречи. Собственно, скрывать вроде бы и нечего. Просто они сидят вместе, каждый в своем углу — возятся с оружием, читают, дремлют, иногда говорят. Говорят мало, больше молчат. Но Вега чувствует: лучше бы никому об этом не знать.  
Обычно Шепард вызывает Вегу по интеркому и то ли спрашивает, то ли приказывает: «Сегодня? У меня?» И Вега неизменно отвечает: «Угу». Он приходит, привычно, без стеснения растягивается на диванчике и почти дремлет, глядя одним глазом, как Шепард сидит за столом над датападом. Иногда Шепард прерывается, откладывает датапад в сторону, чтобы задать Веге какой-нибудь вопрос. Личный вопрос. Который говорит о том, что Вега, весь, как он есть, интересен коммандеру.  
Вега рассказывает. Неторопливо, охотно, и когда видит, что Шепард не прочь поговорить — тоже спрашивает. Он знает о коммандере многое, очень многое, но не всё. Например, ему ничего не известно о его личной жизни. Слухи ходят разные, но Шепард всегда так ровно-сдержан со всеми, что угадать наверняка не представляется возможным. И всё-таки об этом Вега не спрашивает, запрещает себе лезть в это. А может быть, просто боится узнать.  
Последнее время все чаще они встречаются не в каюте Шепарда. В такие дни он всегда появляется в грузовом отсеке поздно, очень поздно. Иногда сильно заполночь. И Вега не хочет думать, почему Шепард не зовет его к себе. Он приходит — и это главное.  
Это уже превращается в какой-то ритуал. Когда жизнь на «Нормандии» стихает, огни притушиваются, Шепард спускается к нему на грузовую палубу. И Вега каждый раз ждет его там.  
— Привет, Локо.  
В ответ — усталая улыбка:  
— Привет, Джеймс.  
И от его голоса у Веги неизменно теплеет где-то глубоко в груди.  
— Как вы сегодня? Нормально? Ты опять меня не взял, — бурчит Вега и подставляет коммандеру брезентовый стул.  
Шепард опускается на него, вытягивает ноги, задирая их на оружейный стол, и только потом смотрит прямо в глаза, от чего Вега вздрагивает, и полусочувственно-полунасмешливо тянет:  
— Застоя-я-лся ты у меня....  
И от этого «у меня» Веге становится так горячо и неловко, что хочется оглянуться. Но вместо этого он хмурится и недовольно ворчит:  
— Локо, я вообще-то не пёс. И не конь.  
И снова краснеет, когда Шепард, склонив голову набок, демонстративно и оценивающе оглядывает его мощную фигуру с атласно-блестящей кожей, под которой бугрятся мускулы.  
Вега думает, чего бы добавить еще такого резкого, веского, чтобы Шепард понял, что не надо с ним, Вегой, играть, но Шепард уже не смотрит на него. Он сосредоточенно наматывает на палец какую-то проволоку, которую нашел тут же на столе, словно дела, важнее этого, на свете нет, и говорит тихо, как будто сам с собой:  
— Гарруса зацепило немного. Послезавтра пойдешь ты.  
— Есть, — выдыхает Вега и Шепард кивает.  
Плохо, что турианец Гаррус Вакариан ранен, очень плохо. Веге он нравится, хотя они и минуты не могут оставаться рядом, чтобы не начать подкалывать друг друга. Но все же теперь есть шанс снова оказаться в деле. Бесконечные тренировки, подготовка к тому, что всё не случается и не случается, заставляют Вегу чувствовать себя пустым позёром.  
После возвращения майора Кайдена Аленко в команду Шепард почти не берет Вегу в десант. Вега очень хочет знать почему, но не решается спросить. А как спросить, чтобы это не выглядело вызовом, нытьем или сомнением в решении начальства? «Скажи, Локо, дело во мне или в Аленко?» — произносит Вега про себя и понимает, что это не вызов, не нытье и не сомнение в решении начальства. Это гораздо хуже. И кажется, спрашивать уже и не нужно.  
Вега берет заранее подготовленный датапад с коротким списком трофейного оружия и навесов с сегодняшней высадки, протягивает Шепарду, стараясь говорить спокойно и нейтрально. Профессионально.  
— Вот, посмотри, кстати. Есть пара неплохих вещиц.  
Шепард отвлекается от своей проволоки и оживляется:  
— О, ты уже внес сегодняшнее? — он берет датапад и сразу же начинает жадно просматривать список, быстро листая его побагровевшим, перетянутым проволокой пальцем туда-сюда.  
Вега стоит рядом и не может отвести глаз от этого бедного, несчастного пальца. Ему хочется схватить руку Шепарда, опуститься на колени и скорее размотать, сорвать чертову проволоку. А потом засунуть измученный палец себе в рот и держать там, пока он не отойдет.  
Вега понимает, что еще секунда — и он так и сделает. Он мысленно ругается и пытается отступить, но вдруг Шепард, занятый датападом, цепко хватает его за запястье. Это движение стремительно, молниеносно, бесшумно и точно. Как будто это не рука Шепарда, а язык хамелеона.  
Вегу обжигает. Он подчиняется, оставаясь на месте, лишь сопит чуть громче обычного, а Шепард еще несколько секунд читает и только потом поднимает взгляд и тихонько говорит:  
— Джеймс, погоди...  
— Да тут я, тут, — бурчит Вега.  
Шепард улыбается и отпускает руку:  
— Спасибо, Джеймс, — и в уголках его голубых глаз собираются веселые морщинки.  
Но это длится лишь мгновение. Потом он переводит взгляд и тычет обмотанным пальцем в список:  
— Вот смотри: вот это и это. Принесешь мне?  
Вега наклоняется, чтобы разглядеть, что там в списке. Шепард чуть подается назад, чтобы дать ему место, но теплым дыханием все равно щекочет ухо Веги.  
— Угу, нет проблем, сейчас сделаю, — отзывается Вега, глядя в датапад и стараясь сосредоточиться.  
Он распрямляется и уже собирается уходить, но увидев, как чертов — уже синий! — палец, начинает снова елозить по экрану, не выдерживает:  
— Локо, ты меня извини, но я не могу на это смотреть. Ну что за дрянь ты себе тут навертел! Чем ты вообще думаешь? Дай сюда! Сниму... — и решительно берет руку коммандера в свои ладони.  
Шепард смотрит неожиданно растерянно, но подчиняется. Вега опускается перед ним на колени и начинает осторожно, виток за витком разматывать палец. Шепард терпеливо ждет, но как только Вега снимает проволоку, поспешно выдергивает руку и сует палец костяшкой себе в рот.  
— Чёрт, правда больно. Спасибо. Ну, так принесешь?  
Вега кивает и идет к оружейным шкафам, чувствуя в себе гордость непонятно за что. Это длится целых две секунды, пока Шепард не бросает ему вслед:  
— И к пистолетному усилителю захвати сразу «Дугу». Ладно?  
Ладно. «Дугу» так «Дугу». Он захватит, чего ж не захватить. Вега старается дышать ровно, хоть и чувствует, как обида душит его. Длинный вдох. Выдох. У него получается. Он быстро собирает все требуемое и несет Шепарду. Тот смотрит нетерпеливо, предвкушая, ноги уже успел убрать со стола и сдвинуть ненужное в сторону.  
Вега знает, что теперь его Локо лучше не трогать, и устраивается на своей походной койке, закинув руки за спину и полузакрыв глаза. Через ресницы он подглядывает, как Шепард вертит усилитель, рассматривает.  
— Спецификации там же, под списком.... Если надо... — полусонно бормочет Вега и, кажется, уже даже не слышит короткое «угу» Шепарда.  
Из дремы его выводит щелчок. Вега приоткрывает глаза и видит, как Шепард любуется перебранной «Дугой». Теперь с усилителем умений. Крутая вещь. Полезная.  
Вот только Шепард не пользуется «Дугой». И усилитель биотики ему тоже ни к чему.  
«Зато с “Дугой” ходит биотик Аленко», — услужливо подсказывает ехидный внутренний голос.  
Вега мысленно дает себе пинка, заставляя голос заткнуться. «Какое вообще твое дело, Вега? Веди себя достойно!», — злится он на себя. Больше всего он боится потерять самоуважение. И уже не в первый раз он предельно близок к этому.  
Шепард возится за оружейным столом, а Вега лежит и думает над странностью своей судьбы.  
Вега влюблен в Шепарда. Уже давно. Два года? Три? Наверное, не меньше трех. Об этом знали все прежние сослуживцы, везде, куда Вегу не забрасывало. Временами это служило поводом для дежурных шуток, но Вега особо не обижался. Перейти черту им не давал вид внушительных кулаков Веги, а зубоскалить понемногу — это пускай, это не страшно. Стыдиться ему было нечего. Он был влюблен и не скрывал этого. Влюблен немного не в том смысле, о каком пытались шутить товарищи, но, в общем, какая разница... Стоило увидеть, как он, уходя, кивает плакату с Шепардом над своей койкой, с суровым видом призывающего вступать в вооруженные силы Альянса, услышать, с какой горячностью говорит о «Нормандии» и подвигах легендарного коммандера, как ни у кого не могло остаться и малейших сомнений в том, что Вега к нему неровно дышит.  
И вот, прошло время, и Шепард спустился с небес прямо в его жизнь. Сначала как полуарестант, за которым нужно присматривать, а потом командир и, наверное, даже немного друг. У Веги кружится голова, когда он думает об этом. Шепард оказывается совсем таким, каким он его представлял. Сильным, резким, уверенным, когда речь идет о деле. Но при этом удивительно живым. То бесконечно тактичным, то насмешливым, то суровым, то нежным... Вега вздрагивает, когда произносит про себя это слово. И все же у него нет повода ругать себя за неподобающие мысли. Вега вспоминает все осторожные прикосновения Шепарда, его ласковые улыбки, дружеские объятия — Шепард и правда, бывает нежен с ним. А Вега по-прежнему влюблен в него. И теперь, пожалуй, уже именно в том смысле, о котором так любили зубоскалить его сослуживцы...  
Вега уже почти совсем спит, когда чувствует на своей щеке теплую руку и слышит шёпот:  
— Джеймс, я пойду, уже поздно.  
Веге так хочется сказать: «Не уходи, побудь со мной», но нет сил издать даже звук. Вега лишь мычит и трется о руку. Что-то похожее на смешок доносится до него издалека, из ватного тумана. И ласковый голос, который тихонько на разные лады зовет его:  
— Вега, Вега, Вега, Вега...  
— Локо, не уходи, Локо, — силится сказать Вега.  
Но вместо слов у него выходит лишь еле слышный стон, и Вега окончательно просыпается.  
— Вега, Вега, Вега, — зовет его Шепард.— Не засыпай так, разденься, ляг нормально, а то завтра все будет болеть.  
Шепард сидит на краешке его кровати.  
— Не буду. Уже встаю. Спасибо, что зашел, — сонно бормочет Вега и садится.  
— Приду завтра утром, подерёмся. Свари кофе, — улыбается Шепард и встает.  
— Йеп, капитан. Будет сделано! — бодрится засыпающий Вега.  
Шепард смеется и уходит. 

***  
Но утром Шепарда нет. Приготовленный для него в термокружке кофе в конце концов остывает. А когда Вега встречает Шепарда в коридоре «Нормандии», тот лишь кивает и проходит мимо. Вечером он не приходит тоже. Напрасно Вега раскладывает снаряжение, в сотый раз проверяет оружие, готовясь к предстоящей высадке, Шепарда все нет и нет. Наконец становится ясно, что он уже не придет.  
Тогда Вега заворачивается с головой в грубое шерстяное одеяло и приказывает себе спать. 

Глава 2. Кофе с корицей.

На следующее утро Шепард сам появляется у Веги в грузовом отсеке. Он приходит очень рано, еще до подъема, когда Вега, скрючившись, спит на своей складной койке. Две кружки кофе он приносит с собой, и Вега, все еще не веря, что это ему не снится, просыпается от восхитительного запаха. Он открывает глаза: кружки дымятся на столе, а Шепард, улыбающийся, довольный Шепард, сидит рядом с ним, едва умещаясь на краешке кровати.  
— Проснулся?  
…Вега не помнит, когда окончательно перестал спать на положенном ему месте. Как и многие другие, у кого была возможность, он завел себе походную койку там, где работал. Узкая и короткая, она все же не раз выручала его, когда он допоздна задерживался за перебором оружия. Со временем он приспособился, даже научился на ней высыпаться, подставляя под ноги ящик, и совсем перестал ходить спать в каюту экипажа, битком набитую народом. Веге нравится иметь свой угол, нравится уединение, и он уже привык считать брезентовую выгородку на нижней палубе своим домом. И вот теперь у него дома, рано утром, сидит Шепард и настойчиво стягивает с него одеяло.  
— Вставай, Джеймс, а то проспишь все на свете, — смеется Шепард и хлопает Вегу по голому животу, по груди, по щекам.  
— Локо, ты изверг! Настоящий изверг!  
Веге холодно, щекотно, больно и приятно, он безуспешно пытается закрыться руками и тоже невольно хохочет.  
— Ну все, я встаю, встаю! Вот ты же сам не даешь мне встать!  
Шепард, наконец, убирает руки, но не торопится подняться, чтобы дать место. Улыбаясь, он с пристальным интересом рассматривает тело Веги, пока его взгляд не задерживается на внушительно оттопыривающихся трусах.  
Веге немного неловко. Хорошо, очень сильно неловко, поскольку сам он не вполне уверен, что Шепард не имеет к этому некоторого отношения. Но когда Шепард поднимает на него глаза, Веге не остается ничего другого, как ответить наглым взглядом. Привычная маска мистера «попробуй-меня-смути» садится на него, как влитая.  
— Ого, Джеймс, — усмехается Шепард. — Девушки-то небось довольны?  
— Ну почему только девушки? — самодовольно замечает Вега. — Парни тоже не жалуются.  
— Искренне рад за них. Такое не каждый день встретишь.  
— Хочешь посмотреть поближе? — развязно предлагает Вега и берется за резинку, сам не зная, что будет делать, если Локо скажет «да».  
Шепард медлит, и Веге кажется, что он делает это специально.  
Веге так хочется, до смерти хочется, избавиться сейчас от белья под цепким, внимательным взглядом коммандера. Дать себя рассмотреть, не думая о большем, просто оказаться перед ним полностью обнаженным, таким, как есть. И все же сильнее этого — страх, что он, Вега, может этому желанию поддаться, полностью потеряв контроль над собой.  
«Сделаю, как он скажет, — говорит себе Вега. — Если скажет. В этом нет ничего особенного. Всех интересуют чужие члены, особенно такие, как мой».  
— Думаю, что я и так способен его оценить, — наконец говорит Шепард, и Вега почему-то чувствует разочарование. — И я рад, что у моих подчиненных есть такие скрытые достоинства.  
— И у многих подчиненных ты успел оценить их достоинства, Локо? — насмешливо интересуется Вега.  
— Не у многих, но у некоторых, — в тон ему отвечает Шепард и встает. — И умение правильно использовать эти достоинства я ценю больше.  
Вега обмирает.  
«А какого черта ты надеялся услышать?! Доволен теперь?! Кто тебя вообще дергал за язык?»  
У Веги портится настроение, и он встает с кровати, изо всех сил стараясь не хмуриться.  
Шепард поворачивается к нему спиной, что-то разглядывая у него на столе, и Вега пользуется моментом, чтобы быстро натянуть штаны.  
— Я смутил тебя, Джеймс? — спокойно спрашивает Шепард, не оборачиваясь.  
— Нет, Локо, нет. Все нормально.  
— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Шепард и протягивает ему термокружку. — Хлебни.  
Глоток горячего кофе заставляет Вегу прийти в себя. Он пьет и смотрит на Шепарда, который молча отхлебывает из своей.  
— Ты подождешь меня, Локо? — спрашивает Вега, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно. — Я мигом. И потанцуем. Ты пока можешь снять рубашку и размяться.  
— Конечно, подожду, — усмехается Шепард. — А зачем я, думаешь, пришел? Не член же твой разглядывать.  
— Ну, кто тебя знает. Может, давно члена не видел, захотелось посмотреть. Если что, ты не стесняйся, я покажу.  
Они уже начинают привычно заводить друг друга перед боем.  
— Будешь выделываться, я ведь не только посмотреть, я ведь нечаянно и пощупать могу, сделаю вид, что промазал, — говорит Шепард, расстегиваясь.  
— Локо, ниже пояса мы не бьем.  
— А кто собирается бить, Джимми? Просто такое может быть, что рука дрогнет. Зато потом сможешь его Чаквас показывать. Хоть каждый день.  
— О, если Карин будет мне его смазывать медигелем, то я, пожалуй, готов рискнуть.  
— И не надейся. Только инъекции.  
Вега сам смеется от того, как его непроизвольно передергивает.  
— Локо! У тебя вообще хоть что-то святое осталось?  
— Ты первый начал. Иди уже.  
Вега, наконец, отправляется в туалет и умываться. На ходу он оглядывается. Невыносимо красивый коммандер, без рубашки, сидит на ящике и бинтует себе руки.  
Когда Вега возвращается, Шепард весел, бодр, энергичен и уже успел напрыгаться и вспотеть у боксерского мешка. Вега смотрит на него и чувствует, что если вот прямо сейчас не соберется, то его побьют. И, возможно, сильно.  
Он достает свои перчатки, и через несколько минут уже стоит перед Шепардом в боевой стойке.  
Первый удар он пропускает. Шепард усмехается, и бьет снова, точно и быстро.  
— Что, Джимми, расслабленный такой? Успел, небось, в душ заглянуть?  
Вега злится. В душевой никого не было, и он, и правда, успел совместить приятное с полезным, думая о своем коммандере.  
— Ага, пришлось, — отрывисто говорит Вега, начиная двигаться все быстрее и, обмениваясь с Шепардом серией мелких ударов, лихорадочно придумывает язвительный ответ. — На обратном пути встретил в коридоре красавчика Аленко, а он такой сонный, мягкий, лохматый, сразу видно — только что из чьей-то теплой постели. Я как на него посмотрел, так мне сразу в душ захотелось. Так что пришлось вернуться с полдороги.  
Вега еле успевает уклониться от сокрушительного удара, но он оказывается обманкой, и Вега смачно получает прямым в нос совсем с другой стороны.  
Голова начинает гудеть, а из носа, кажется, начинает капать кровь. Они расходятся и танцуют, готовясь снова ринуться друг на друга.  
— Эй, Локо, полегче! У меня красивый нос, ты же его испортишь!  
— Может, тогда будешь его меньше совать, куда не следует?  
— Мой нос – куда хочу, туда и сую! — бурчит Вега и успевает довольно ощутимо достать Шепарда пару раз подряд.  
— Ну а я — куда хочу, туда и бью, — выдыхает Шепард, финтом заставляя Вегу закрыть лицо, и бьет в живот.  
Это больно, и Вега, разозлившись не на шутку, налетает на Шепарда. Тот не успевает прикрываться от целого града ударов и отступает, пока не упирается в стену. Вега зажимает его и сполна возвращает полученное.  
— Эй, всё! — кричит Шепард, и Вега, довольно хмыкая, отходит.  
Несколько минут они тяжело дышат, глядя друг на друга, пока Вега не спрашивает:  
— Ещё?  
— Давай, — говорит Шепард, и они начинают кружить, выбирая момент для атаки.  
В этот раз они более осторожны, и не собираются переть на рожон. Оба предугадывают удары противника, и сколько-нибудь ощутимо достать друг друга им не удается. Шепард уже успокоился, сконцентрировался, и Вега знает, как трудно с ним иметь дело в этом состоянии.  
— Хей, Локо, ты там не спишь? — пробует его поддеть Вега. — Я уже мерзну.  
— А ты танцуй веселее, — сквозь зубы советует Шепард, продолжая двигаться боком.  
— Как скажешь, Локо.  
Он бьет и тут же отскакивает, снова бьет, уже с другой стороны, сам поражаясь тому, как быстро у него это сейчас выходит. В третий раз он получает по обеим рукам. Воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством, Шепард атакует. Но Вега быстро собирается, и короткая яростная схватка снова сменяется долгим кружением.  
— Так что ты имеешь против Аленко? — вдруг спрашивает Шепард.  
— Ничего, Локо.  
— Тогда зачем наврал, что встретил его?  
— Я и правда его встретил. Он шёл к себе.  
— И ты вернулся передернуть?  
— Ну, тут я… при-врал, — говорит Вега одновременно с ударом, который не достигает цели.  
— Врать. Нехорошо. Джимми.  
Шепард наносит три коротких боковых удара, что только распаляет Вегу.  
— Я спешил к тебе. А то бы…Ууух, что бы я с ним сделал! — зловеще завывает Вега и налетает на Шепарда. — Я бы его так, и вот так, а потом еще вот так, а потом бы зажал в угол и вот, вот, вот так бы его!  
Он осыпает Шепарда градом ударов, но только потому, что Шепард теряет концентрацию, стараясь сохранить серьезное лицо. Вега видит, как тот сжимает непослушные губы, которые так и норовят растянуться в улыбку.  
— Вега! — в конце концов смеется Шепард. — Прекрати, кровожадный ты монстр. Вега! А Аленко я скажу, чтобы не шлялся один по темным коридорам. Вега вышел на охоту! Ну все, давай серьезно.  
И еще несколько минут они пробуют достать друг друга со всем возможным усердием.  
Веге нравится, как они ощущают друг друга, как пытаются подловить, заставить раскрыться, как провоцируют на удары и как не поддаются на уловки.  
Кожа Шепарда блестит, и Вега чувствует слабый запах его пота.  
— Ну что, ты готов? Сегодня пойдешь со мной, — через некоторое время спрашивает Шепард сквозь пыхтение, и сердце Веги начинает стучать так быстро, что быстрее уже некуда.  
И это не неопределенные обещания, а настоящая высадка с Шепардом, по которым Вега соскучился так, что аж зубы ломит.  
— Когда? — сосредоточенно уточняет Вега и после паузы бьет Шепарду в челюсть.  
— Через шесть часов, — коротко роняет Шепард и отвечает Веге тем же.  
Они набрасываются друг на друга, нанося один за другим прямые удары, и обоим приходится несладко.  
Прерывает их сигнал общего подъема. Они останавливаются.  
— Всё, пока нам хватит, — говорит Шепард, тяжело дыша, и идет назад в выгородку Веги. — Иди сюда, посмотрю твой нос.  
Они сбрасывают перчатки, Вега садится на свою койку, а Шепард, встав рядом и уперев ему колено в бедро, берет его лицо в свои забинтованные ладони.  
— Осторожно там, Локо, — говорит Вега, только чтобы не замурчать от удовольствия. — Челюсть тоже болит.  
Это, конечно, правда, но далеко не вся.  
— Извини, — отстраненно говорит Шепард и убирает руки. — Секунду.  
Он торопливо разматывает бинты и снова берет лицо Веги уже голыми руками. Он осторожно трогает скулы, нажимает на нос, от чего Вега слегка морщится, а потом оттирает пальцем уже запекшуюся под носом кровь.  
Вега закрывает глаза.  
Кажется, все в порядке, но Локо продолжает трогать его лицо, и Вега дрожит от его ласковых прикосновений. Шепард проводит пальцем по лбу, по векам, скользит по губам — там больно, — проникает сквозь сомкнутые губы.  
— Приоткрой рот, Джимми, — негромко приказывает Шепард, и Вега подчиняется.  
Шепард проводит по внутренней, нежной и чувствительной, стороне разбитых губ, потом по ноющим зубам и рассаженному языку. Вега тихонько стонет от боли и удовольствия.  
— Мы рискуем с тобой, Джимми, — тихо говорит Шепард и берет его за подбородок. — Сильно увлекаемся. Если мы хотим драться и дальше, то нам нужна защита. Одних перчаток недостаточно.  
— Мне и в перчатках не нравится, Локо, — говорит Вега, открывая глаза.  
— Ну а я не хочу, чтобы ты остался без зубов.  
— Ты попробуй еще ударь, так чтобы моим зубам что-нибудь сделалось.  
— Не начинай снова, а? — морщится Шепард.  
— Как скажешь.  
— И не забудь залечить ушибы. Не как в прошлый раз, ладно?  
Шепард проводит рукой по его щеке и будто с неохотой отступает, выпрямляясь.  
Он берет со стола свою кружку, отпивает из нее, высоко запрокидывая, и с сожалением ставит обратно.  
— Закончился? — сочувственно спрашивает Вега.  
— Ага.  
— Возьми мой, там еще половина.  
— Спасибо, Джимми, возьму.  
Шепард улыбается ему благодарно и тепло, пьет из его кружки и довольно мычит. Вега почему-то смущается.  
— Каждый раз поражаюсь, как ты можешь пить остывший кофе.  
— Не остывший, а холодный, — усмехается Шепард. — Я люблю холодный кофе.  
— Странный у тебя все-таки вкус, Локо.  
— Хорошо, что у тебя не такой. Мне нравится, что я всегда знаю, что ты любишь и чего от тебя ожидать.  
— Ну… Возможно, не всегда. Иногда ты ошибаешься.  
— Правда? — Шепард оживляется. — Например?  
— Например… — Вега собирается с духом. — Например, я не люблю кофе с корицей.  
Шепард поднимает брови, задумчиво хмыкает и делает глоток.  
— А чего молчал?  
Вега пожимает плечами.  
— Ты всегда приходишь с этим кофе. Не отправлять же тебя за другим.  
— Сказал бы.  
— Зачем? Я уже привык. Это твой кофе, Локо. И пусть он будет таким, как тебе нравится.  
— Даже если ты его не любишь?  
— Его любишь ты. Этого для меня достаточно. Я тоже буду его пить, если ты мне его принесешь.  
Когда Шепард уходит, Вега перебирает в памяти все мелкие события сегодняшнего утра. Их столько, что Вега не прекращает улыбаться всё то время, пока готовит себе оружие, идет проверять броню. И главное в этом то, что Шепард опять пришел к нему, и что сегодня он снова берет его на высадку. Как раньше. 

***  
Через несколько часов они уже в гудящем челноке. Третьим с ними Аленко. Кто бы сомневался. Вега тихонько сидит в углу и исподтишка смотрит то на одного, то на другого. Коммандер и майор стоят рядом и, кажется, заняты только тем, чтобы сохранить равновесие, когда шаттл бросает в сторону. Оба в тяжёлой броне, Шепард — в своей любимой светлой, гибкой броне со значком N7 на груди и красной полосой на щитках правой руки, Аленко — в мощной черной пластинчатой, похожей на его собственную. Две скалы, два СПЕКТРа. Которые работают в паре. Вега знает, что это редкость.  
Как он ни пытается разглядеть между этими двумя что-то особенное, он не видит ничего. Оба спокойны, собраны, почти не смотрят друг на друга, а если и смотрят, что будничным, равнодушным взглядом. Переговариваются коротко, по делу. Вега чувствует себя идиотом.  
Внизу их уже ждет ад. Небеса грохочут, шаттл мотает, потому что Кортез уворачивается от сборщиков, и все, что мучило Вегу на «Нормандии», теперь кажется ему отвратительно мелким, неуместным, постыдным. Мир горит. А Вега и правда, так засиделся в своем теплом и уютном грузовом трюме, что начал об этом забывать.  
Когда они высаживаются, Вегу ждет новое открытие.  
...Они втроем пробиваются через разбитые модули брошенной научной станции. Маячок, который успел оставить погибший отряд — где-то далеко впереди. И, судя, по полчищам жнецовской нечисти, добираться до него и контейнера с данными придется долго. Мерзких отродий тут так много, что просто уничтожить их всех и пройти не получится: не хватит ни сил, не времени, ни термозарядов. Шепард собирается действовать в своей манере: как можно более быстро продвигаться вперед, зачищая только там, где без этого не обойтись. Но смотреть, что у тебя с флангов и в тылу, приходится вдвойне. А ловить указания командира, который идет впереди — просто на лету.  
Уже через несколько минут боя Вега понимает, что Шепард берет с собой Аленко не просто «за красивые глаза». Та слаженность Шепарда с Вакарианом, которая так поразила его в прошлый раз, оказывается ничем, по сравнению с тем, что он видит сейчас. Шепард и Аленко вдруг как будто становятся единым целым, просто — исключительно ради удобства — разделенным на два тела. И эти двое понимают друг друга не то, что с полуслова — с полувзгляда.  
Моментами ему кажется, что все команды Шепарда— только для него, для Веги. Вега не слышит в эфире ни одного обращения к Аленко: такое впечатление, что тот просто считывает приказы коммандера, будто чувствует Шепарда и словно заранее знает, что нужно делать. Он меняет позицию, снимает каннибала, что мешает Шепарду, навешивает биотику на появившуюся вдалеке баньши, и всё это одновременно, а то и чуть раньше едва уловимого жеста или короткой команды капитана. При этом еще и успевает прикрывать Вегу.  
Вега следит краем глаза за синим пятном. Фигуру Аленко окутывает мягкое призрачное сияние биотического барьера. От этого он похож на какое-то недоброе сказочное существо. Смертоносное существо. Майор почти не пользуется наступательной биотикой, только на сильных Жнецов. Зато мощно стряхивает щиты с налетчиков для Шепарда и неторопливо, но точно и аккуратно шлепает с оттяжкой врагов из пресловутой «Дуги».  
Вега старается перемещаться быстро, не терять темп и успевать убирать своих уродов, чтобы Аленко не приходилось ему помогать. Временами это становится непросто. Скорость перемещения и зачистки у них теперь просто сумасшедшая.  
Вега втягивается в этот ритм и уже начинает ловить от него кайф, когда все внезапно заканчивается.  
Внутри почти целого модуля они находят маячок и засунутый на самый верх стеллажа контейнер с данными. На полу под ним лежит развороченное выстрелом в упор тело человека в оплавленной броне. Одна его рука продолжает сжимать «Мститель», из второй — змеится цепочка медальона. Пока Шепард достает ящик с данными, Аленко опускается на одно колено и бережно вытаскивает медальон из мертвой руки.  
— Джеймс, глянь еще вокруг модуля, — просит майор Вегу, который сторожит вход, и Вега понимает, о чем он.  
Шепард кивает Веге, как бы подтверждая, что именно это он и сам собирался попросить, и вызывает на связь Кортеза.  
— Вижу справа еще двоих, слева один. Все люди. Жнецов нет, — тихо докладывает Вега и Шепард кивает.  
— Хорошо. Я сам.  
Через минуту он возвращается, а еще через две за ними прилетает шаттл.  
По пути к «Нормандии» все трое стоят в челноке, держась за поручни. И Веге кажется ужасно правильным, что они стоят вот так вместе, молча. И так близко, что почти касаются друг друга броней.  
И Веге снова хочется повесить над койкой плакат с Шепардом. Потому что вспоминает, зачем он вообще там всегда был.  
...И плевать, что скажет на это вся любопытная «Нормандия» и сам Шепард.

***  
На следующее утро Шепард приходит к нему с одной кружкой. Правда, она в два раза больше тех, что были раньше.  
— Откровенность за откровенность, Джеймс. Я ненавижу носить две кружки, тем более, с жилой палубы. Кофе так и норовит расплескаться. А мы же все равно постоянно меняемся, да и против моей корицы ты ничего не имеешь.  
Вега ничего не говорит и берет кружку из рук коммандера.  
С этого дня они пьют из одной. 

Глава 3. Татуировки.

После той высадки все меняется. Теперь Шепард все чаще берет Вегу на задания, и Вега уже не чувствует себя бесплатным приложением к оружейному столу. Он нужен. Валить хасков и каннибалов у него получается все ловчее, но десантные операции следуют одна за другой, и только теперь он начинает понимать, как тяжело приходится Шепарду.  
— Эстебан, как ты думаешь, как он выдерживает? — спрашивает Вега Кортеза, когда они днем, пообедав, устраиваются в закутке между ящиками за выгородкой Веги, чтобы спокойно посидеть и тайком покурить. — Он же берет меня далеко не каждый раз, а я уже чувствую, что валюсь с ног.  
— А почему ты спрашиваешь только про него? Между прочим, я тоже летаю на все высадки.  
— Ага, Эстебан, и любуешься на армию Жнецов с птичьего полета. Попробуй в следующий раз вылезти на землю, и я посмотрю, что ты скажешь, когда они начнут на тебя прыгать.  
— Договорились. А ты останешься в челноке и будешь нарезать круги среди стай Сборщиков. Мне только кажется, что нас с Шепардом забирать уже будет некому.  
— Угу, а мне сдается, что я-то справлюсь, а вот если ты будешь Шепарду помогать, я не уверен, что мне будет кого забирать, когда я вернусь. Разве что только ты надеешься, что хаски при виде тебя разбегутся.  
— Ну, может и не разбегутся, но и не набегут. Чего им с меня взять? Может, вообще не заметят. Это ж ты у нас внушительная фигура, гора сексуальных татуированных мышц. Мне-то сверху видно, как к тебе бегут обниматься все хаски в радиусе пяти километров, а Аленко их от тебя чуть не дубиной гоняет.  
— Ага, видно чуют мои татуировки прямо через броню.  
Они смеются.  
Веге и правда слишком уж часто приходится снимать с себя хасков. Они очень быстрые, а если чуть ослабить внимание и подпустить к себе группу из двух-трех хасков, которые, кажется, лезут из всех щелей, то от их цепких объятий никуда не деться. Вега с трудом сдирает их, ругает себя, что надо быть внимательнее, но время от времени ему снова приходится устраивать подобие грязных танцев. Хорошо еще, когда рядом Аленко, который держит его в поле зрения и, уже зная любовь хасков к Веге, прикрывает его. Вега вынужден признать — в бою на майора можно положиться.  
Как будто услышав его мысли, Кортез спрашивает:  
— Как тебе вообще Аленко?  
— Да, нормально, — нехотя говорит Вега. — Воюет он и правда хорошо.  
— А вот, кстати! Он-то с Шепардом тоже ходит на все задания, и, в отличие от тебя, не жалуется.  
— Кто это жалуется, Эстебан?! Я просто говорю, что Шепарду тяжело.  
— Ну вот и я том же, что Аленко ничуть не легче. Они все время вместе: на всех высадках, на всех мозговыносящих совещаниях с азари и турианцами, по всем делам «Нормандии» на Цитадели тоже вместе ходят, так что уверен, что ему так же тяжело, как и Шепарду.  
— Все равно, это другое.  
— И, кстати, он тоже СПЕКР, так что еще об огромной части работы ты можешь просто не знать.  
Крыть Веге нечем.  
— Ну и ладно. Значит, он так же крут, как и наш Шепард. Давай лучше поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, Эстебан.  
— Давай, — соглашается Кортез. — Например, о том, где ты провел прошлую ночь.  
Вега холодеет. Всю прошлую ночь он был у Шепарда.  
Ему и раньше случалась задремать у Шепарда на диване, но обычно он всегда просыпался, когда Локо заканчивал свои дела. В этот раз, видимо, накопившаяся усталость дала о себе знать, и он отрубился напрочь. Правда, Веге совсем не хочется рассказывать об этом Кортезу, как и про то, что было потом. Хотя ничего такого, о чем нельзя рассказать другу, собственно, и не было.  
Все эти мысли вихрем проносятся у него в голове.  
— Где-где, у себя, — говорит Вега.  
— Я заходил к тебе в два часа ночи, с бутылкой текилы. Никого не нашел.  
Вега хмурится.  
Если Эстебан приходил к нему среди ночи, да еще и с бутылкой, значит, ему снова было хреново, хуже некуда. А Веги рядом не было. Сейчас Эстебан явно в порядке, но Вега знает, что вчера все могло быть далеко не так хорошо.  
Теперь врать про то, что он ходил отлить, и они разминулись, ему уже как-то неловко.  
— Правда заходил?  
— Да. Просидел с полчаса, выпил один немного, порадовался за тебя и ушел.  
— Извини, Эстебан…  
Вега выдыхает и, наконец, решается:  
— Я был у Шепарда.  
Кортез очень внимательно смотрит на Вегу.  
— Ого.  
— Мы сидели разговаривали, а потом я заснул, — торопливо говорит Вега. — Ну, а он не захотел меня будить. Укрыл пледом и оставил. Так что я проспал у него на диване.  
— Всю ночь? — проницательно спрашивает Кортез.  
— Слушай, ну что ты пристал? — бурчит Вега. — Всю-не всю. Просто он так кричит во сне… Я раз пять вставал, тряс его, пока он не замолкал. А в последний раз он взял и схватился за меня, не просыпаясь... Ну, я просто лёг рядом с ним и всё. Он после этого спал до будильника, да и я тоже. Когда он проснулся, я все ему объяснил и пошел.  
Вега надеется, что его рассказ звучит вполне обыкновенно.  
— А со мной ты вот никогда не спишь, Джимми. А у меня, между прочим, тоже кошмары. Я, может быть, тоже бы не отказался, чтобы ты меня иногда во сне покараулил.  
— Очень смешно.  
— Джеймс, — осторожно начинает Кортез. — Я правильно понимаю, что Шепард приходит к тебе вечером посидеть, пока ты работаешь, по утрам приносит тебе кофе, специально спускается, чтобы побоксировать с тобой, а теперь вот вы уже спите на одной кровати?  
— Эстебан, прекрати. Мне не нравятся твои намеки.  
— Да ты же влюблен в него, Вега. Ты же молишься на него.  
— И что из этого?!  
— А то, что он видит это и играет с тобой. И ты поддаешься ему все больше и больше.  
— Нет, Эстебан, нет, ты же знаешь: как бы там ни было, у меня есть свои принципы.  
— Принципы? Не заводить романов с начальством? А как же та лысая норвежка, про которую ты мне рассказывал? Когда ты только начинал служить. Кажется, она была твоим командиром?  
— Не в этом дело. Это другое, Эстебан. Она была свободной женщиной, я был свободным парнем, хоть и подчиненным. А у Шепарда кто-то есть.  
— «Кто-то»? — Кортез ошарашено смотрит на него. — Джимми, ты это серьезно? «Кто-то есть»? Ты что, до сих пор не знаешь кто? Ты прикидываешься или мне тебя просветить?  
— Обойдусь.  
— Уверен?  
— Да не хочу я это знать, ясно тебе?! — почти кричит Вега. — Так что не вздумай мне говорить! Даже если ты лично видел, кого он трахает! Даже если рядом при этом стоял! Меня это не касается, понял?!  
— Да понял я, понял, не кричи так, — примирительно говорит Кортез.  
Вега понимает, что слегка перегнул палку, но ничего не может сделать сейчас со своим раздражением. Это не их дело! У Шепарда может быть личная жизнь, и его, Вегу, она не касается.  
С Кортезом они расходятся недовольные друг другом.  
Весь остаток дня они занимаются каждый своей работой на нижней палубе, и, хоть время от времени посматривают друг на друга искоса, так и не заговаривают. Лишь когда Кортез уже вечером подходит к нему, вопросительно смотрит и молча протягивает руку, Вега не выдерживает и хлопает по ней.  
— Забудем, Эстебан.  
Они обнимаются и больше не ссорятся.  
Просто о Шепарде они теперь стараются не разговаривать. 

***  
В этот вечер Шепард приходит не очень поздно, как раз в то время, когда Вега обычно тягает свои гантели. Локо кивает и делает знак рукой, мол, не прерывайся, находит складной стул и устраивается за столом, задрав на него ноги. Перед этим, он, как обычно, прихватывает со стола первую попавшуюся вещь, чтобы было что вертеть в руках. В этот раз это плоский бронебойный навес для штурмовой винтовки.  
Вега занимается и исподтишка поглядывает на Шепарда.  
Тот сначала долго в упор рассматривает уже снявшего футболку, вспотевшего Вегу, подбрасывая навес на ладони, а потом, видно задумавшись о своем, начинает играть с ящиками стола. Выдвигает их, смотрит секунду, потом задвигает обратно. И так по кругу.  
— Хей, Локо!  
Шепард не реагирует.  
— Локо! — окликает Вега уже громче.  
Очнувшись, Шепард смотрит на него.  
— Что?  
— У тебя все в порядке?  
— Да… — рассеянно отвечает Шепард. — Просто немного устал и задумался.  
— О чем?  
— О всяком. Например, стоит ли людям менять себя. Дырявить свою кожу и мышцы, даже если это даёт им какие-то новые достоинства.  
— Ты сейчас про мои татуировки, Локо?  
— И про них тоже. Наверное, от них есть какая-то польза: ты определенно стал привлекательнее для других людей, но, наверное, есть и обратная сторона медали?  
Небрежно бросив навес на стол, Шепард скидывает ноги со стола и порывисто встает. Он неторопливо подходит к Веге и дотрагивается до татуированной решетки из чернильных перьев на его плече.  
Вега замирает с гантелей в руке, забыв, что надо что-то ответить.  
Шепард ведет пальцем, поднимаясь все выше, по напрягшейся мышце, и Вега невольно отклоняет голову, открывая ему шею. Шепард накрывает татуировку у шеи всей ладонью, и Веге становится не по себе.  
— Мне кажется, или ты боишься меня, Джимми?  
— Нет, Локо, просто рефлекс. Это ведь шея.  
— Но ты, тем не менее, с готовностью подставил ее под иглу малознакомого тебе человека. Наверняка, тебе было страшно, но ты на это пошел. Что же ты приобрел взамен?  
— Не знаю… — Вега думает, вопрос и правда сложный. — Наверное, это как знак, который мне захотелось иметь, что я стал кем-то другим. Тогда мне это было важно.  
— А теперь?  
— Теперь мне странно думать, что когда-то их у меня не было. Теперь это часть меня.  
— Как особое отличие от других людей?  
— И это в какой-то мере. Иногда другие люди, у которых нет татуировок, кажутся мне голыми.  
— И я тоже?  
— И ты тоже, — усмехается Вега. — Но тебе бы подошло иметь татуировки.  
— И где, и какие, по-твоему?  
— О, нет, Локо… Это можешь знать только ты сам. Но если у тебя есть идеи, ты можешь мне рассказать, тогда я просто скажу свое мнение, как на это будут смотреть другие люди. Если это тебе важно.  
— Другие люди? Хм, пожалуй, нет. Но мне интересно, что думаешь ты.  
Шепард выпрямляет руку, поправляя закатанный рукав.  
— Вот здесь. Правая рука, от кисти до локтя. Кварианский узор.  
Вега кладет гантель на пол и жадно впивается взглядом в руку. Вега уже практически видит этот рисунок, и он подходит Шепарду. Но его мало, очень мало.  
— Мне нравится, — говорит Вега. — Но знаешь, мне кажется, этот узор хорошо смотрится в большом объеме. У тебя подходящие руки. А что если до плеча?  
Шепард медленно расстегивается и наполовину снимает с себя форменную рубашку. Вега чуть прикрывает глаза, мысленно покрывая руку Шепарда от запястья почти до самой шеи густым кварианским узором из полос и кругов. Он как наяву видит эту татуировку на мускулистой, жилистой руке. И у него тут же встает.  
— Это будет очень хорошо, Локо, — тихо говорит Вега и отводит взгляд.  
Шепард делает шаг назад и начинает одеваться.  
— Спасибо за консультацию, Джеймс. Мне пора. И, пожалуй, когда-нибудь, я действительно сделаю такую татуировку.  
Вега молча кивает и снова берется за гантели. Он сгибает и разгибает руки до тех пор, пока Шепард не уходит.  
И только когда звук лифта говорит ему, что Шепарда уже нет на нижней палубе, Вега откладывает гантели в сторону, подходит к боксерскому мешку, и, прижавшись щекой к его холодной коже, в отчаянии бьет ему в бок.  
— Чтоб тебя, Шепард…. Что ж ты, сука, со мной делаешь… 

***  
Следующие пару дней они с Шепардом почти не видятся, но Вега все время думает о нем. Вега немного злится на себя, потому что никак не может забыть эту татуированную до плеча руку. Стоит ему закрыть глаза, как он уже представляет полураздетого Шепарда с татуировкой на правой руке. И он хочет его, хочет до зубовного скрежета, и ничего не может с этим поделать. И ему кажется, что если он увидит такого Шепарда наяву, то как безумный, одурманенный хаск, набросится на своего коммандера, хотя бы для того, чтобы просто прижаться к нему.  
Так длится до тех пор, пока Вега не натыкается на Шепарда в коридоре. Тот идет куда-то вместе с Лиарой Т’Сони, что-то говоря на ходу то ей, то летящему за ними дрону. Шепард едва замечает Вегу, увлеченный разговором, заметив же, коротко здоровается, едва заметно улыбаясь, и идет дальше со своими спутниками. А Вега остается на месте, словно пригвожденный, глядя им вслед: правая рука Шепарда от запястья обмотана широким голубым бинтом. И бинт этот уходит еще выше, куда-то под отворот рукава.  
Вега запрещает себе думать, что это может значить, но душа его полна радостным предвкушением.  
Он ждет Шепарда с удвоенной силой, и когда тот, наконец, появляется вечером того же дня, усталый и замотанный, то еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не бросится ему навстречу.  
Они здороваются, и Шепард говорит ему, что завтра хочет взять его в десант. Он рассказывает детали операции, Вега радуется, слушает, но отвечает рассеянно, не в силах оторвать взгляда от бинта.  
— Что там у тебя, Локо? — наконец спрашивает Вега, когда Шепард заканчивает.  
— Модификация, — усмехается Шепард. — Хочешь посмотреть? Мне сказали, что повязку уже можно снимать.  
— Угу, покажи.  
— Поможешь снять?  
Шепард протягивает руку, и Вега осторожно освобождает её от бинта, наматывая его себе на кисть.  
Красивая, загорелая, с тонкими крепкими мускулами рука его Локо теперь обезображена тремя длинными и ровными заживающими шрамами.  
— Смотри, — говорит Шепард и быстрым движением соединяет вместе кончики пальцев.  
Его рука тут же начинает светиться голубым биотическим сиянием.  
Этого просто не может быть! Так не бывает! Вега потрясен.  
— Локо, как такое возможно?  
— Аналог биотического импланта, технический гибрид. Новейшая разработка «Цербера». Агенты Лиары добыли данные, а наши ученые разобрались, как это все работает. Вот тут встроена сеть капилляров с нулевым элементом, управляется непосредственно нервными окончаниями. Так что, Джимми, я теперь вроде как биотик.  
Шепард улыбается.  
— Не полный, конечно. Но зато я уже умею делать довольно мощный биотический удар, почти как настоящий. Например, чтобы хасков с тебя отшвыривать. А с Кайденом и Лиарой мы сможем делать биотические взрывы. Ну, что скажешь, Джеймс?  
Вега смотрит во все глаза на окутанную сиянием руку.  
— Это круто, Локо. Действительно круто. Уверен, что это рискованно, но, наверное, этот риск стоил того. Вот только…  
Шепард поворачивает кисть, расслабляя пальцы, и сияние исчезает.  
— Что, Джеймс?  
— Мне немного жаль твою руку. Эти шрамы…  
— Да, мне тоже они не очень-то нравятся. Но знаешь, зато теперь у меня есть веская причина сделать ту самую татуировку. Думаю, она как раз их спрячет.  
Вега поднимает глаза на Шепарда, и тот смотрит на Вегу теплым и немного грустным взглядом.  
— А еще, если мы останемся живы, она будет напоминать мне о тебе, Джимми. Обо всех наших странных днях. 

И Вега больше всего на свете сейчас хочет, чтобы все так и было. 

***  
С самого утра Вега непрерывно поглядывает на часы в ожидании команды готовиться к высадке. И когда она приходит, он бросается собираться чуть ли не с трясущимися от нетерпения руками, хотя у него все давно готово.  
Этот десант превращается в нечто феерическое. У Шепарда сразу все получается, и они с Кайденом устраивают из зачистки небольшой захваченной жнецами альянсовской базы настоящую бойню. Впрочем, Вега ничуть от них не отстает. Соблюдать тишину в эфире нет необходимости, и они подбадривают друг друга выкриками, как подвыпившие юнцы. Хаскам, которые, как всегда, наперегонки бегут обниматься в Вегой, сегодня приходится особенно несладко.  
В шаттле Вега не может сдержать улыбку, глядя, как шатаясь, все еще пьяно смеются эти двое.  
Когда вечером Вега раскладывает их оружие, чтобы проверить и вычистить, он обнаруживает, что за почти полтора часа боя Шепард с Аленко так и не сделали ни одного выстрела.  
Вега укоризненно качает головой, но глупая, счастливая улыбка так и не сходит с его лица. 

Глава 4. Сладкий кусочек.

Вечером Вега чувствует себя чертовски хорошо. Ему совсем не хочется спать, а хочется поговорить о сегодняшнем. Впрочем, дергать для этого Шепарда он не собирается. Просто надеется, что Шепард придет сам. Особенно если сделать вид, что этого не ждешь. 

Чтобы скоротать время, он полностью разбирает свою винтовку, и Шепард действительно появляется. Он торжественно заходит в закуток Веги, сияя, как солнце: в одной руке Шепард держит кружку, на этот раз с чаем, в другой — тарелку, а на ней... У Веги округляются глаза.  
— Локо, это что — торт?!  
Коммандер довольно усмехается:  
— Что, хочешь?  
— Где ты это взял? — Вега кладет винтовку и начинает наощупь шарить по столу в поисках ветоши, не спуская глаз с тарелки.  
— Ну так хочешь или нет? — Шепард явно дразнит его.  
— Нет!— выпаливает Вега, поспешно вытирая руки.  
— Врё-ё-шь. Хо-о-чешь, — продолжает, улыбаясь, поддразнивать Шепард. — Любишь сладенькое, скажи, любишь?  
— Нет! — отрезает Вега и тут же сдается. — Ну ладно, ну дай откусить, ты же мне принес?  
С торжествующим видом Шепард ставит на стол кружку:  
— Так уж и быть, дам. Хотя это мой кусок.  
Вега уже тянется к тарелке, но Шепард быстро убирает её.  
— Посмотри, руки все в ружейном масле. Давай я лучше покормлю тебя. Открывай рот. Я подержу, кусай.  
Вега хмурится, потому что — Кортез прав — их игра принимает раз за разом все более скользкий оборот.  
— Локо, ты совсем сдурел? — негромко и серьезно говорит он. — Может, потом и пальчики твои облизать?  
— И оближи, — как-то нехорошо соглашается Шепард и смотрит с усмешкой так, что у Веги все волоски на теле встают дыбом.  
Это длится долгую секунду, после чего взгляд Шепарда вдруг теплеет и Шепард, давясь смешком, добавляет:  
— Я вот облизывал, как миленький… когда хотел прогнуться перед командой. У корабельного кока. И ничего, не переломился, — он смачно откусывает от торта и отдает тарелку с оставшейся половинкой Веге. — Не слышал эту историю?  
Вега осторожно принимает тарелку, стараясь не смотреть на Шепарда. Историю он, конечно, слышал. Её любят рассказывать в кают-компании в те редкие дни, когда Шепард бывает зол и не по делу лютует. Всем почему-то нравится представлять растерянное и слегка униженное лицо их капитана, решающего, стоит ли для сохранения хороших отношений с командой пробовать стряпню, зачерпнутую прямо из кастрюли сомнительной чистоты рукой кока или отказаться.  
Сейчас на «Нормандии» уже нет никого, кто был в той кают-компании, а вот история осталась. Все одобряют, что он решился-таки облизать руку, но представлять как он, закрыв глаза, берет в рот пальцы повара-уборщика под внимательными взглядами членов команды, им всё же приятно.  
Вега устраивается с тарелкой на своей койке, возится, и только потом поднимает глаза на Шепарда. Тот стоит, опершись на стол, и ждет ответа.  
— Слышал. И мне всегда было тебя жалко, Локо.  
Шепард усмехается, правда усмешка выходит какой-то горькой, пожимает плечами:  
— Когда сам станешь капитаном, Джеймс, поймешь, что иногда надо и облизать. И еще научиться проще относится к тому, достаточно ли чисты твои руки или руки твоих людей.  
Мысль о том, что он когда-нибудь сам может стать капитаном, приятно щекочет Вегу, но остальное…  
— Оптимист ты, Локо! — Вега горько усмехается.  
Шепард улыбается:  
— Ты про капитана или про руки?  
— Про всё, — деловито поясняет Вега. Потом смотрит на свои ладони, которые и правда все в плохо оттертых разводах ружейной смазки, достает из-за голенища сапога ложку и начинает есть.  
Шепард хлопает себя по ляжкам и хохочет.  
Вега с набитым ртом победоносно смотрит на него:  
— Локо, что ржешь, давай сюда чай, раз принес!  
Шепард протягивает ему кружку и долго еще булькает истеричным смехом, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом вытирает слезы, плюхается на стул и надолго замолкает.  
Вега успевает медленно доесть торт, выпить весь чай и поставить кружку на пол, когда Шепард, наконец, встает.  
Вега неловко кашляет.  
— Локо, спасибо за торт.  
— Не за что, — задумчиво отзывается Шепард и медленно идет прочь.  
Уже на пороге он оборачивается и рассеянно добавляет:  
— Завтра ночью придешь ко мне, да? Завтра я буду один.  
И уходит. Звук поднимающегося лифта раздается через несколько секунд.  
Как только он затихает, Вега вскакивает и пинает стоящий на полу ящик, потом бьет кулаками, не разбирая куда, и утробно кричит, длинно и цветисто ругаясь по-испански.  
Он ненавидит Шепарда. Эту его простоту, которая, как известно, хуже воровства. Простоту прямую и циничную.  
Он. Будет. Один.  
Завтра.  
...Но не сегодня.  
И Вега рычит в отчаянии. А с плаката, прицепленного кусками изоленты к импровизированной стене, строго смотрит на него недоступный и неприступный герой Галактики коммандер Джон Шепард....

***  
Он так беснуется, что пропускает повторный шум лифта.  
Он замирает только от звука шагов, которые раздаются уже совсем рядом. Вега кусает губу и ждет.  
— Привет, Джеймс.  
Вега не сразу узнает этот тихий, немного глуховатый голос.  
Перед ним, улыбаясь, стоит майор Кайден Аленко.  
Веге сейчас хреново. Так хреново, что невозможно дышать. Оказывается, это трудно — просто стоять, когда тело выламывает, рвет изнутри.  
И все же присутствие постороннего заставляет Вегу собраться. Он поражается сам себе, когда отвечает совершенно ровно, с обычной своей легкой наглецой:  
— Здорово, майор. Хорошо выглядишь. Будто и не ты уложил сегодня сотню мелких Жнецов.  
Вега смотрит в упор, а Аленко не торопится ничего говорить. Он скрещивает руки на груди, облокачивается спиной на ящик, и улыбается. Улыбка у него хитрая, а губы мягкие и пухлые. Шепарду наверняка нравится их целовать. Нежно. Вега почему-то уверен, что Шепард не набрасывается на губы Аленко с напором и страстью, а целует медленно и нежно.  
Вега чувствует, что сходит с ума. С чего он вообще решил, что... что это Аленко?.. Вега рычит про себя — ...что он, Вега, имеет право вообще думать о том, с кем спит Шепард?! Шепард имеет право спать с кем угодно! Да хоть с Аленко! Хоть каждый день менять! Хоть всю команду перетрахать — ему все можно, потому что это Шепард! И Вега сам бы порвал глотку любому, кто посмел бы с этим спорить. Божество, которому случилось быть их капитаном, само знает, как правильно. А то, что это божество похоже на человека... человека, которому небезразличен Вега... ну так это Веге просто не повезло...  
Вега смотрит на Аленко и не знает, как спросить, зачем он здесь, чтобы не вышло грубо. И не знает, надо ли вообще спрашивать. Но майор, наконец, опускает глаза и сам прерывает молчание:  
— У тебя руки в кровь разбиты....  
Вега переводит взгляд и вздрагивает. Руки его и правда разбиты в кровь, хотя боли он почему-то совсем не чувствует.  
Наверное, надо что-то сказать, как-то объяснить, но, как назло, ничего не приходит в голову.  
Вега чувствует, что настороженность и даже некоторая неприязнь, которая была между ним и майором, за последние их высадки испарилась без следа. Произошло что-то незаметное, неуловимое, что делает людей, которым приходилось отбиваться от одной смерти на двоих, связанными.  
Почему-то Веге до смерти хочется рассказать Кайдену Аленко всю правду.  
Но Вега всё-таки выбирает ложь:  
— Тренировался, — и показывает головой на висящий мешок.  
Аленко недоверчиво фыркает, отлипает от опоры и неторопливо подходит к мешку. Гладит его, потом шлёпает по нему ладонью, потом бьёт со всей силы кулаком. Кивает.  
— Ты так кричал… Было слышно аж в лифте, — говорит Аленко и отодвигает носком сапога смятую железную кружку. — Ты всегда так тренируешься?  
Как бы Веге хотелось рассказать всю правду! Если бы только эта правда не касалась самого Аленко… Если бы…  
Вега пинком отправляет теперь навсегда изуродованную кружку в угол и засовывает руки в карманы.  
— Очень хотелось выпустить пар.  
— Выпустил? — улыбается Аленко.  
Вега молча мотает головой.  
Некоторое время они молчат, потом майор осторожно замечает:  
— Наверное, вежливость сейчас требует предложить тебе себя... в качестве спарринг-партнера, но... Можно я не буду, а?  
Вега вдруг чувствует, что ему приятна забавная двусмысленность этих слов.  
— Можно. Хотя я бы сейчас был бы совсем не против спарринга… С тобой.  
Аленко смеется и поднимает руки, заранее капитулируя:  
— Нет-нет, тебе, похоже, сейчас надо как минимум крогана. А я — пас. Мне сегодня хватило спарринга с хасками. Думал, что тебе тоже.  
И ехидно добавляет:  
— Хотя… у вас с одним было, скорее, танго, чем спарринг.  
Вега смеется:  
— Ладно, уел майор. Спасибо, что снял его с меня.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбается Аленко.  
А потом, уже серьезно, добавляет:  
— Но я и правда — очень сильно устал. Вообще, я уже шел спать, но меня кое-кто попросил заглянуть к тебе по дороге.  
Вега невольно замирает. Он пытается сохранить внешнее спокойствие, но кажется, ему это удается не очень хорошо.  
Сердце грохочет на весь грузовой трюм.  
Аленко интригующе улыбается:  
— Одна прекрасная дама, — ...и испуганно выдыхает, когда видит, как спадает с лица Вега. — О... Извини. Это Саманта Трейнор.  
Вега поспешно кивает.  
Аленко пускается в объяснения, но Вега уже едва слышит его. Кажется, голос майора звучит где-то далеко-далеко, за туманом.  
— …день рождения... сегодня… умудрилась притащить…. огромный торт… давно.. заранее.. с Цитадели… прятала… никто не знает… пытали… не колется… Капитан сказал… СУЗИ… заговор…  
— Эй, лейтенант! Проснись!  
Вега пытается принять более-менее осмысленный вид.  
Аленко договаривает:  
— В общем… все в кают-компании. Там весело, а тебя нет. Она просила позвать...  
— Спасибо, майор, я не пойду, — Вега опускает голову и начинает перебирать вещи, разбросанные на рабочем столе.  
Аленко демонстративно вздыхает и неуловимым движением перемещается поближе к Веге.  
— Мне кажется, что как раз сейчас тебе следует пойти.  
— Зачем?  
— Лейтенант Вега!... — Аленко хмурится и слегка повышает голос. — Я ж уйду, а ты разнесешь к чертям всю грузовую палубу, вместе с челноком. Иди, говорю!  
Вега вдруг чувствует, как все это его достало. Он поднимает голову, и их взгляды встречаются.  
— Собираешься приказать мне, майор? — говорит Вега с вызовом. — Давай.  
Он ждет отповеди, злости, приказа и уже внутренне готов совершить какую-нибудь глупость, о которой потом пожалеет.  
Но неожиданно Аленко отступает и пожимает плечами.  
— Не буду. Оставим приказы для дела. Поступай, как знаешь… Я просто хотел помочь…  
— Ну так помоги! — почти кричит Вега и отворачивается. — Помоги…  
Ему стыдно, невыносимо стыдно просить, но Аленко сейчас и правда, единственный человек, который может ему помочь.  
Аленко смотрит растерянно, оно и понятно. Вега и сам не ожидал от себя такого. Но раз уж начал…  
Вега горит от стыда, от собственной подлости, от уверенности, что поймал майора на слове, и что тот теперь никуда не денется. Но Вега, знает, что если этого не сделает, то опять останется один на один с тем с тем невыносимым, что ломает, что режет изнутри, что рвется наружу звериным криком... С тем, что убивает Вегу.  
И Вега начинает тихо говорить. Сбиваясь, боясь поднять глаза, боясь остановиться и втаптывая свою гордость в грязь каждым словом.  
— Пожалуйста, мне очень нужно. Раз пришел — не уходи… Пойдем к Трейнор, пойдем куда-нибудь, куда угодно. Будем жрать чертов торт, если он еще остался, веселиться, пить, клеить наших баб… Только побудь сегодня со мной, майор… Побудь со мной….  
«А не с ним…» — добавляет про себя Вега.  
«…мне нужен только один день, и я приду в себя, обещаю. Маленькая передышка. Лишь бы знать, что сегодня он не будет целовать эти губы. Завтра — пусть, завтра я уже смогу. Завтра я все смогу, и все будет как обычно. А сегодня пусть он будет один. Пожалуйста, майор, согласись…»  
И майор соглашается.  
Вега действительно поймал его на слове. Отступить уже трудно.  
— Ладно, пошли, — вздыхает Аленко. — Только возьми полотенце, зайдем тебя отмоем по дороге…  
Вега прячет улыбку.  
Кажется, он слишком многому учится у Шепарда…

***  
В лифте они поднимаются молча, не глядя друг на друга. Еще один этаж, и они выходят в коридор. Тут странно тихо. У дверей туалета Аленко останавливается и устало приваливается к стене.  
— Иди. Я подожду тебя тут.  
На секунду Веге хочется заставить его зайти внутрь и ждать там, но он заставляет взять себя в руки и делать, как говорит майор. Ну не сбежит же Аленко в конце концов? Не должен…. Помявшись в нерешительности, Вега заходит внутрь. В качестве последней, отчаянной попытки, он оставляет дверь открытой. Но майор подходит и решительно захлопывает ее снаружи.  
Вега торопливо отмывает руки от крови, поминутно прислушиваясь и оглядываясь. Ссадины щиплет, но сейчас Веге не до этого. Убрать, что уже присохло, да и ладно. Поминутно он закрывает воду, прислушиваясь. Вроде ничего. Но вдруг ему кажется, что он слышит звук лифта. Сам не веря, что делает это, Вега бросается к дверям, на ходу торопливо вытирая руки, рывком открывает дверь и выскакивает наружу. Посреди коридора, как ни в чем не бывало, стоит майор Аленко.  
— Закончил? Пошли …  
Отдаленные смех и голоса доносится из-за дверей обзорной левого борта, но Кайден идет в другую сторону.  
В кают-компании никого нет, только на столе, занимая его почти целиком — гигантский торт в пластиковом низком контейнере, съеденный едва ли наполовину. Там же лежит перепачканный нож и рядом – куча разной чистоты вилок, убедительно говорящая о том, сколько народу тут побывало.  
— Пойдем искать, или сначала угостимся? — улыбается Аленко.  
Вега вдруг чувствует страшный голод. Он с вожделением смотрит на торт и кивает:  
— Угостимся сперва.  
Он решительно втыкает нож прямо посредине и надрезает торт широким крестом.  
Они находят в куче более-менее чистые вилки и устраиваются друг напротив друга. Вега сразу отламывает огромный кусок, отправляет в рот и тянется за следующим. Он отмечает, что майор начинает есть медленно, как бы нехотя, но через десять минут, когда Вега уже сыто отваливается назад, Аленко все так же, медленно и методично, кусок за куском продолжает есть. Вега с интересом наблюдает за ним, тихо офигевая. Ему приходилось слышать про страшную прожорливость биотиков и их любовь к сладкому, но своими глазами видеть не приходилось.  
Они вместе съедают одну четверть, в конце второй Вега сходит с дистанции. За третью майор принимается уже в одиночку. Дойдя до четвертой, он, наконец, останавливается, и Веге кажется, что делает он это неохотно и только из-за угрызений совести.  
Аленко аккуратно доедает последний кусок, тщательно собирает все крошки и кляксы крема, отправляет их в рот и только потом поднимает глаза и встречается с восхищенным взглядом Веги.  
— Ну ты, даёшь, майор! Пузо не треснет?  
— Не-а, — Аленко с довольным видом облизывает вилку, и Вега не может не отметить, что еще недавно тусклые, усталые глаза майора теперь как-то странно блестят.  
— Ты как будто хлопнул, майор, — замечает Вега, и Аленко смеется.  
— Ну, примерно так и есть.  
— От торта?  
— В общем и целом — да.  
Вега присвистывает и завистливо смотрит на биотика.  
— А вот теперь, пожалуй, я готов составить тебе компанию, — говорит решительно майор. — Что ты там говорил насчет веселиться, пить и клеить баб? Я готов!  
Вега улыбается.  
Аленко, определенно, начинает ему нравиться все больше и больше. 

***  
Еще подходя к дверям смотровой, они слышат смех и гул голосов. Несомненно, вся компания переместилась именно туда. Вега вдруг чувствует свою неуместность и тормозит перед дверью. Как будто считав его состояние, Аленко в ту же секунду уверенно берет его за руку и, открыв дверь, буквально ведет за собой внутрь. Так они и заходят вместе, держась за руки, и хор одобрительных воплей сопровождает их появление.  
— А! Вега пришел!  
— Наконец-то привели! Налейте ему!  
— Вега, где ты ходишь? Торт уже весь съели!  
— Кейден, ура! Правильно, нечего спать так рано!  
— Вега, иди сюда! Ты пришел меня поздравлять? — это Трейнор, она уже изрядно навеселе и кричит громче всех.  
Вега скованно подходит, неловко наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Трейнор в щеку, но она подставляет губы. Вега целует ее, чувствуя пьянящий вкус алкоголя и сладкого крема, сначала осторожно, формально, а потом, когда она отвечает — глубоко, неторопливо, с удовольствием.  
Вокруг раздается одобрительный гул и гоготание. Вега вдруг ощущает себя в своей стихии. Он повинуется непонятному порыву и, схватив Трейнор под ягодицы, поднимает ее. Она обвивает его ногами, увлеченно продолжая обласкивать его рот и сосать его язык. Гоготание переходит в одобрительные крики и свист.  
Веге нравится целовать Саманту, хоть и не чувствует с её стороны ничего, одно сплошное хулиганство. Вдоволь наигравшись, он отрывается от нее, осторожно ставит на пол и шепчет тихонько, прямо в ухо:  
— С днем рождения, сладкая.  
Она довольно смеется и шлепает его по крепкой заднице.  
— Ох ты ж! Скорей бы уж мой день рождения, — кричит откуда-то из угла Кортез, и его слова встречает новый взрыв гогота.  
Вега делает в его сторону неприличный жест и орет:  
— Не дождешься, Эстебан! Специально на вахту встану в этот день!  
Кортез строит разочарованную рожу, но тут же находится и кричит в ответ:  
— А меня Кайден поздравит! Правда, майор? — и Вега вдруг ощущает неприятный укол ревности.  
Ревности?!  
Кайден, усмехается и говорит негромко, но так, что почему-то все слышат:  
—Я-то поздравлю… Только смотри, чтобы тебя потом Шепард так не поздравил, что ходить не сможешь. И мне придется самому твое корыто пилотировать.  
Краем глаза Вега видит, как вспыхивает и быстро опускает лицо Лиара Т’Сони, которая сидит на дальнем диване в уголке. Пока он пытается переварить увиденное, его уже тянут за локоть, увлекая к барной стойке. Кто-то пододвигает ему стул, а нетвердо стоящая, широкобедрая кварианка Тали уже сует ему выпивку, сразу в двух экземплярах и звенит высоким, срывающимся нетрезвым голосом:  
— За именинницу и штрафная, пей давай обе!  
Вегу не надо упрашивать. Он берет стакан и поднимает, глядя через головы на Саманту:  
— За тебя, родная! — и выпивает залпом, чувствуя, как через секунду по телу пробегает приятная горячая волна.  
— Еще! — требует Тали, и Вега берет стакан из ее трехпалой руки.  
— За тебя, Огонек! За тебя, красавица! — негромко, глядя прямо на неё, говорит Вега таким донжуанским тоном, что стекло шлема Тали на какую-то долю секунды запотевает.  
Вега вдоволь наслаждается неожиданным смущением Тали, и только потом пьет. Когда Вега выпивает все до дна, он обнаруживает, что больше не находится в центре внимания. Все уже заняты болтовней, но разговоры вокруг понятные, простые, и легко можно присоединиться к любому. Пока Вега раздумывает, к какой кучке лучше переместиться, он вдруг чувствует у своего уха теплое дыхание. Это Кайден.  
— Слушай, похоже, у тебя уже все в порядке… Может быть, я тогда пойду?.. — извиняющимся тоном шепчет Кайден, и сладкая эйфория слетает с Веги, как от холодного душа.  
Нет, только не это.  
Он хватает Кайдена обеими руками за руку и тянет к себе, на соседний стул:  
—Нет, посиди со мной, пожалуйста. Давай выпьем.  
Кайден нехотя подчиняется. Вега торопливо наливает себе и майору, пододвигает, берет свой стакан, и смотрит вопросительно:  
— Ну? За Саманту?  
Кайден кивает, отпивает крошечный глоток и ставит. Вега успевает хлопнуть полностью.  
Вега не знает, с чего начать разговор. Какой-нибудь. Он неловко возит стаканом по столу, и наконец, вспомнив странное смущение азари, задает вопрос.  
— Я это… Спросить хотел. Капитан и доктор Т’Сони… У них что-то было? — спрашивает Вега и смотрит на Кайдена.  
Тот молча неопределенно пожимает плечами, одновременно кивая головой. Потом делает еще один глоток.  
— Роман?  
— Да нет… — усмехается Кайден и замолкает.  
Вега заинтригован и ждет продолжения, но Кайден опять припадает к стакану.  
Наконец, Аленко говорит:  
— Скорее… они были супругами.  
Майор поднимает глаза и смотрит в упор, будто желая насладиться искренним удивлением Веги.  
Что ж, Вега не может не признать, что у майора это получилось.  
— Я не знал, что Шепард был женат, — наконец говорит Вега.  
Кайден опять пожимает плечами:  
— Официально — нет, но…  
Некоторое время они молчат. Вега переваривает информацию, а Кайден пьет.  
— И... как долго?  
«Все чертово время, что я был в колониях», — Вега едва слышит полный горечи шёпот, но видит опять только очередное, как будто равнодушное, пожатие плеч.  
— Меньше года… Несколько месяцев, наверное. До возвращения на Землю.  
Вега начинает понимать. И уже догадывается, когда, как и почему мог закончиться этот брак.  
Но Веге все же хочется прояснить все до конца, раз уж он решился начать этот разговор.  
— Но теперь она здесь, на «»Нормандии. Что между ними теперь?  
— Ничего… — с деланным равнодушием отвечает Аленко. — …Если не считать того, что он по-прежнему любит её. А она — его.  
Вега чувствует, как его мир рассыпается множеством мелких осколков.  
— Азари… — очень тихо говорит Кайден. — Да…Чертовы азари… Говорят, они околдовывают навсегда.  
И тут же поворачивается и строго смотрит на Вегу.  
— Но ты так никогда не говори! Шепард убьет, если услышит, — и смотрит с пьяной, усталой улыбкой Веге прямо в глаза. — Скажи, лейтенант, а у тебя когда-нибудь были азари?  
Вега оказывается совершенно не готов к такому вопросу. Он падает на него сверху бетонной плитой, придавливая и расплющивая. Выбитый из привычной реальности в прошлое, совсем недавнее, но уже похороненное так глубоко, что и не достать, Вега хмурится и опускает взгляд, подыскивая слова, но Кайден уже понимающе кивает.  
— Значит, была… Как звали?  
— Трия… — через силу выдавливает Вега и понимает, что теперь настала его очередь тянуться за спасительным стаканом.  
— Тоже вынула из тебя душу? — сочувственно спрашивает Кайден.  
Вега надеется, что выглядит сейчас спокойно и говорит ровно. По крайней мере, он очень старается. Даже пытается изобразить улыбку.  
— Тут ты мимо, майор. Не в ней дело. Не только в ней…  
Кайден внимательно смотрит, кивает, но ничего не спрашивает. И Вега благодарен ему за это. И все же Веге хочется что-то сказать, как-то объяснить, ну хотя бы чуть-чуть. И он добавляет:  
— Слишком уж дорого она мне досталась.  
Кайден бросает на него быстрый, изучающий взгляд и Вега улыбается.  
— Все в прошлом, майор. В другой жизни, — и удивляется самому себе, как небрежно и спокойно звучат его слова.  
«Шепард, мать его, — думает Вега. — А ведь я учусь у него. Переступать через ошибки, через смерти, в которых виноват, и идти дальше. Как ни в чем ни бывало.».  
И Вега не знает, радует ли его это.  
Вокруг них по-прежнему бушует вечеринка, но их маленький, уютный уголок у барной стойки почему-то выпадает из внимания окружающих. Их никто не трогает, и Веге вдруг хочется, чтобы так продолжалось как можно дольше.  
— Давай-ка лучше поговорим о тебе, майор, — заговорщицки улыбается Вега и смотрит довольно, видя, что ему удалось на какой-то миг смутить Аленко.  
Впрочем, майор непрост, ох как непрост. Легкая тень растерянности на лице мгновенно сменяется прищуром хищника. Который не прочь поиграть со своей жертвой.  
— Что ж, лейтенант, — медленно-медленно говорит Аленко, и от взгляда его карих, масляных глаз у Веги вдруг тянет в животе. — Спрашивай… Что ты хочешь обо мне знать?  
И тут же отводит глаза. Наваждение исчезает. Просто дружеская улыбка, просто готовность поддержать разговор. Никакой интимности. Лишь святая простота.  
Вега внутренне аплодирует.  
— Так как тебя зовут на самом деле, а майор? Кайден или Кейден? — спрашивает Вега.  
Аленко смеется. Наверное, он ожидал другого вопроса.  
— И так, и так можно. Родные зовут Кайден. Большинство — Кейден. Откликаюсь на все. Но ты, вот, вообще меня никак не зовешь.  
— Я зову тебя «майор», это отражает твою суть, — бурчит Вега. — Хоть Кайден, хоть Кейден — это ни о чем, хоть имя и симпатичное.  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Аленко. — Еще вопросы?  
— Ты тоже служил в колониях по программе Альянса, ну… перед этим всем? — едва спросив, Вега уже жалеет. Как бабочку на огонь его опять влечет к запретной теме. Теме, к которой он сам себе запретил возвращаться…  
— Да, служил, — просто говорит Аленко и поднимает стакан. — Горизонт.  
— Фел Прайм, — отзывается Вега и поднимает свой.  
Они пьют.  
— Тоже монтировал орудия? — спрашивает Вега.  
— Вообще-то охотился на Шепарда, — усмехается майор, и Вега в очередной раз удивляется превратностям судьбы. — Ну и орудия да, орудия тоже устанавливали…  
— Ну и как у вас, помогло? — Вега сам не знает, зачем опять спрашивает, наверное, в надежде услышать, что хотя бы на этом самом Горизонте все было хорошо.  
— В общем-то нет… А у вас?  
— Совсем нет, — грустнеет Вега, понимая, что все-таки завел себя в то место, выходить из которого будет непросто.  
Вега отворачивается в сторону, чтобы собраться. Нет, в этот раз никаких слез не будет. Все давно выжгло до пустоты. И он может говорить об этом спокойно.  
— … Кто-то близкий? — вдруг спрашивает Аленко, и Вега кивает.  
— Её звали Эйприл. Славная. Любила всем говорить, что мы с ней женаты…  
И Вега, помедлив, достает из накладного кармана штанов маленький дешевый медальон на цепочке, который обычно любят носить дети. Открыв на секунду, он показывает майору голограмму улыбающейся смешной девчушки лет шести и поспешно убирает медальон обратно.  
Ничего не говоря, Аленко крепко обнимает Вегу за плечи, прижимает голову к своей груди, и Вега чувствует, что простые, пошлые дружеские объятия — это то, что нужно ему сейчас больше всего.  
Они сидят так некоторое время, пока Аленко осторожно не отпускает Вегу.  
Взрыв хохота раздается у них за спиной, да такой, что, кажется, трясутся стены. Вега на секунду оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть, что там, а когда поворачивается, уже видит, что Аленко вдруг сереет, закатывает глаза и начинает медленно сползать со стула.  
Вега едва успевает подхватить его, приваливает к себе и пытается поймать затуманенный взгляд.  
— Эй, что с тобой, майор? — испуганно шепчет Вега, боясь, как бы Аленко не отключился совсем.  
Но тот держится.  
— Устал. И выпил. Поможешь мне дойти к себе?  
— Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас, — торопливо шепчет Вега и забрасывает руку майора себе на плечо. — Пойдем…  
Никто не замечает их ухода. И когда они выходят в коридор и дверь за ними закрывается, слышно, как в смотровой продолжается веселье.  
Вега тащит обмякшего Аленко и радуется, что идти им недалеко. Майор обитает неподалеку, в такой же смотровой, только по правому борту. Совсем рядом. Привилегированное место.  
Через минуту Вега уже сгружает Аленко на диван. Кровати тут нет, диваны узкие, как только Аленко тут спит. Неудивительно, если он бегает спать к Шепарду. Вега улыбается своим мыслям и заглядывает в лицо майору:  
— Ты как?  
— Теперь все хорошо, спасибо, — отзывается майор, уже почти засыпая.  
— Тебя раздеть?  
— Нет, не надо, спасибо, Джеймс, я так, — бормочет майор и отключается.  
Вега оглядывается, ища, чем бы укрыть. На кресле лежит плед, и сбегав туда, Вега осторожно укутывает Аленко. Тот спит расслабленно, безмятежно и на его лице играет едва заметная улыбка.  
Вега тоже улыбается и осторожно касается жестких темных волос. Тихонько гладит, и вдруг, повинуясь непонятному порыву, наклоняется к уху и шепчет:  
— Кайден…  
— Шепард… — эхом отзывается Аленко, продолжая улыбаться сквозь сон.  
Вега вздыхает, еще раз тихонько гладит майора по волосам, а потом наклоняется и осторожно касается его губ своими губами.  
Он почему-то совсем не ревнует. 

***  
Оказавшись у себя, Вега первым делом становится на четвереньки и обследует пол в поисках их с Шепардом термокружки. Она находится в дальнем углу, изрядно покореженная, но, в целом, еще годная к использованию.  
Он относит ее наверх, на кухню, моет и ставит в шкафчик на обычное место. 

Глава 5. Герой.

На следующий день что-то происходит.  
Веге никто ничего не говорит, но общее напряжение чувствуется кожей. За общим столом не слышно обычных шуток — вчерашней вечеринки вообще как будто не было, — все едят молча и уходят по одному. Вега управляется со своей кашей, почти не глядя по сторонам, когда глухой удар сердца заставляет его поднять голову и вздрогнуть. Прямо на него, нахмурив брови, идет Шепард — быстро, неумолимо, страшно. Только через секунду приходит осознание, что капитан его не видит. Пройдя мимо и едва не задев, он направляется в каюту Лиары Т’Сони. Вега даже слышит голос ее дрона, приветствующего капитана.  
Дел у Веги, как всегда, по горло, но общее ожидание непонятно чего — утомительно. Так что когда мимо проносится Кортез готовить шаттл, а позже на грузовой палубе появляются Шепард, Аленко и Т'Сони, в полном боевом снаряжении, Вега понимает, что предчувствие его не обмануло.  
При виде азари у него ухает сердце вниз: если она здесь, то происходит что-то действительно серьезное. Капитан никогда не берёт в десант Серого посредника. Вега подслушал как-то, когда Локо объяснял это турианцу. Они тогда были в десанте втроем, — Кайдена тогда еще не было, — и Вакариан, думая, что Вега далеко, сказал зло, с нажимом, что третьим им нужна не эта человеческая пародия на крогана, а биотик. И такой биотик у них есть, но сидит без дела. Шепард тогда ответил как-то очень резко, что готов пожертвовать всей командой, если будет нужно, лишь бы Лиара Т’Сони была в безопасности и продолжала свою работу как Серый посредник. Вега подумал, что это разумно, хотя слова турианца испортили ему настроение чуть ли не на неделю и послужили истинной причиной всех подначек, которыми он при любом удобном случае пытался достать Архангела.  
И вот теперь Лиара здесь, с капитаном и Аленко, спокойная и сосредоточенная. Они направляются к оружейным шкафам, и Вега бросается туда же, чтобы помочь, если потребуется. Шепард сухо кивает ему. По сравнению с мимолетной теплой улыбкой Лиары, которая замечает старание Веги, — кивок этот выглядит, скорее, как плевок. Вега понимает, что сейчас Шепарду совсем не до него, но отголосок обиды все равно крохотным червячком шевелится в душе.  
Вдруг прикосновение теплой руки к руке заставляет замереть. Обернувшись, он видит извиняющийся взгляд Аленко. «Не сердись на него», — то ли шёпот, то ли вздох. Вега вспыхивает, внутренне выпаливая отповедь, что он солдат, а не брошенный без дела пёс, и в особом внимании капитана не нуждается. И, естественно, ничего не говорит вслух. Вместо этого он съеживается под проницательным взглядом майора, вдруг вспомнив, как попрощался с ним вчера… и покорно кивает.  
Вега смотрит, как они уходят, и возвращается к своим делам, стараясь не думать, что там их ждет на планете. Он знает, что там тяжело, но странное дело: почему-то он никогда не беспокоится за Шепарда. Просто Веге плохо, когда Локо далеко. Они могут не встречаться по нескольку дней, но когда капитан здесь, на «Нормандии», Вега чувствует это. Сейчас его здесь нет, и Вега ощущает это каждой клеткой своего тела. Он уверен, что с Шепардом все в порядке, его не могут убить, но вернувшийся пустой шаттл усиливает боль разорванной пуповины. Остается только сжать зубы и ждать, просто ждать, когда Шепард вернется. Это просто невозможно, чтобы Шепард не вернулся. Но предчувствие чего-то плохого, что должно произойти сегодня, мучает его.  
«С тобой ничего не может случиться», — строго говорит Вега плакату с коммандером над своей койкой, и коммандер вместо ответа уверенно и как-то свысока смотрит на него.  
Ждать — нехитрая наука. Просто делай свое дело, не занимай голову лишними мыслями, и время пролетит незаметно. Вега умеет ждать. Он запрещает себе вслушиваться, пытаясь распознать сигнал интеркома для Кортеза. Когда уйдет шаттл и когда вернется — пропустить и так невозможно. Так что придумывать тут нечего, остается заниматься оружием и постараться сделать побольше.  
Правда, сегодня время не хочет лететь. Оно ползет, тянется, и в конце концов Вега не выдерживает и смотрит на проклятые цифры. Отряда нет уже семь часов. Немало. Но еще в рамках, можно потерпеть еще час. Что он будет делать потом — Вега запрещает себе думать. Работать. Он честно пытается, но скоро понимает, что уже просто обманывает сам себя, когда обнаруживает, что тупо смотрит на разобранную винтовку, не помня, что вообще собирался делать. Он едва может дышать, как будто всё внутри скрутило в тугой узел. «Спокойно, Вега», — говорит он себе.  
К оружию в таком состоянии лучше не прикасаться, и Вега отправляется к своему верному кожаному другу, который не раз выручал его в подобных ситуациях. Что ж, если тело подводит, его нужно поставить на место. Упражнения до изнеможения и чужой ритм. Он включает музыку на полную громкость и подходит к висящему в углу мешку: «Ну что ж, привет… Локо». И упоённо бьёт.  
Через некоторое время лейтенанта Джеймcа Вегу можно выжимать. Он устал, взмок, и в голове у него нет ни одной мысли. Он с трудом приходит в себя и понимает, что ему надо бы в душ. Что ж, неплохой повод убить еще немного времени.  
В душе он задерживается несколько дольше, чем планировал. Там никого нет, горячая вода так приятно распаривает тело, ароматная мыльная пена скользит под руками… Вега закрывает глаза и разрешает себе немного расслабиться. Он старается не думать ни о ком конкретном, просто наслаждается уединением и своим телом, но в какой-то момент строгое лицо Шепарда, а следом вдруг — усталая, пьяная улыбка Аленко возникают перед его внутренним взором. Он удивляется, но не противится этому, разрешая себе это маленькое удовольствие.  
Когда он возвращается на нижнюю палубу, расслабленный и успокоенный, шаттла там уже нет. От спокойствия вмиг не остается и следа, сердце бешено бьется. Снова ждать. Теперь уже немного. Вега уже не пытается себя чем-то занять, а просто сидит и ждет. Скоро они должны вернуться. Совсем скоро.  
Когда шаттл прибывает, Вега стоит неподалеку с уверенным и спокойным видом: ноги широко расставлены, руки на груди, взгляд внимательный, несуетливый. Как его трясёт от нетерпения, никому не видно. Можно смело ставить себе высший балл. Он лишь чуть подбирается, когда дверь шаттла поднимается.  
Горячее облегчение растекается по всему телу, едва в проеме Вега видит Шепарда. Тот выглядит усталым, но собранным. Он резко встряхивает головой, смахивает что-то с лица рукой в перчатке, и только потом выходит из шаттла вслед за Аленко и Т’Сони.  
Вега подаётся вперед, готовый принять оружие и шлемы, если потребуется, но спокойствие выхода неожиданно нарушается.  
Шепард делает несколько шагов, как вдруг его как будто ломает, корежит изнутри. Он, едва не падая, снова мотает головой, хватается за глаза, яростно трет их, одновременно пытаясь сорвать перчатку, и что-то рычит сквозь зубы. В ту же секунду в его руки мертвой хваткой вцепляется Кайден. Он пытается отвести их от лица коммандера, но тот отбивается как безумный.  
— Джон, ну подожди ты немного! — шипит Кайден, уворачиваясь, чтобы не получить по лицу головой.  
— Иди нахер, умник! — огрызается Шепард и сопротивляется, зло и отчаянно.  
— Джеймс, чистой воды, срочно! — кричит Лиара, бросаясь к капитану и Кайдену. — Джон, хватит! Давай я промою прямо сейчас. Ложись на пол.  
Вега несется в шаттл к Кортезу, на ходу успев заметить, как Шепард обмякает в руках Кайдена и с его помощью осторожно опускается прямо на железный на пол.  
Не проходит и тридцати секунд, как Вега возвращается с фляжкой.  
Шепард лежит на спине, устроив голову на коленях сидящей на полу Лиары, и смотрит на неё так, что у Веги обрывается сердце. Ожидание, надежда и доверие — в этом взгляде все сразу. Хорошо, что Лиара не видит этого: она оборачивается на грохот сапог, чтобы забрать у Веги фляжку.  
Вега наблюдает, как она быстро отвинчивает крышку, шепчет: «Ну, потерпи», и, наклонив капитану набок голову и придерживая пальцами веки, начинает лить воду прямо в его широко открытые глаза. Кайдена передергивает, и он невольно отворачивается. Вега тоже ежится.  
Одного коммандера, кажется, это ничуть не беспокоит. Вода льется в его глаза, стекает по колючей щеке за ворот, а он лежит и не шелохнется. Кажется, что если Лиара начнет медленно резать ему ножом горло, он все равно будет лежать так — покорно и терпеливо.  
— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Вега у Аленко.  
— Стена рядом обрушилась. Уже когда шаттл пришёл. А он только что снял шлем. Полные глаза были этого крошева, и еще осталось. И мелкие порезы, скорее всего, — он морщится. — Наверное его жжёт нестерпимо.  
Вега сочувственно кивает.  
Они смотрят, как Лиара отставляет уже пустую фляжку и осторожно гладит Шепарда по щеке. Он улыбается в ответ и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Ресницы у него мокрые и темные.  
— Так лучше? — спрашивает Лиара.  
— Намного. Спасибо, — он накрывает её руку на щеке своей рукой и целует в ладонь.  
Она улыбается и мягко забирает руку:  
— Ты же сходишь в медотсек?  
— Обязательно.  
— Хорошо, — она смотрит на него с нежностью. — Тогда вставай?  
— Встаю, — тихо говорит Шепард.  
И продолжает лежать.  
Кайден отворачивается от них с рассеянным видом и смотрит на Вегу. Веге вдруг становится страшно неловко, как будто он увидел что-то, что не предназначено для его глаз. Ему тоже очень хочется отвернуться, но вместо этого он вытягивается и с преувеличенной готовностью отвечает на взгляд Аленко:  
— Что, майор?  
Тот задумчиво тянет:  
— Придется тебе сегодня повозиться с шепардовским «Героем». Весь забит бетонной крошкой.  
— Не проблема, майор. Я разберу и почищу, — кивает Вега. — Как твоя «Дуга»?  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Кайден. — Идеально, как всегда. Её не трогай.  
Веге приятно. Пожалуй, это похвала его оружейной работе. Которую он иногда, особенно в такие дни как сегодня, от души ненавидит.  
— Как скажешь.  
Кайден усмехается еле заметно, уголком рта, и решительно поворачивается к коммандеру:  
— Пошли, Шепард.  
Он протягивает руку, чтобы помочь капитану встать, и Вега вдруг начинает сомневаться, кто тут вообще главный.  
Шепард встает, вместо благодарности молча пару раз хлопает Кайдена по спине, а тот рассеянно кивает и подает руку Лиаре. Схватившись, она легко вскакивает и отряхивает с себя невидимые капли. А Шепард вдруг сгребает их обоих, обнимает за плечи и прижимает к себе.  
Он не говорит ничего, но даже Вега все понимает.  
Еще один трудный день. Еще один тяжелый бой. Один из многих. Но сегодня они вернулись.  
А Вега целый день просидел у себя. И сейчас ему кажется, что он начинает ненавидеть свою конуру и невидимую цепь.

***  
До самой ночи он возится с «Героем». Разбирает, чистит деталь за деталью, смазывает, собирает, проверяет. И снова он недоволен результатом. Наверное, сказывается усталость, — глаза уже просто слипаются, — но он упрямо продолжает. Если честно, работу можно закончить и завтра, но что-то внутри него противится даже одной мысли о том, что «Герой» будет ночевать тут, недочищенный и недоотлаженный. «Ничего, еще чуть-чуть, и будешь ты у меня как новенький», — бормочет Вега, потирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
«Герой» ему нравится. Длинный, сухой, ладный, мощный. А еще надежный, быстрый и стабильный. Почти не отдает и кладет уверенно, точно, как будто рукой, не шелохнувшись, и от резкого звука его мгновенной перезарядки разливается тепло внизу живота. «Герой» хорош и чем-то неуловимо напоминает своего хозяина. Нет, его никак нельзя бросать тут на ночь как попало.  
Еще немного, и результат Вегу, кажется, устраивает. Можно уносить винтовку на место, но он медлит. Пусть все же полежит тут, а утром он проверит её еще раз. Всё-таки любимая винтовка Шепарда. Вега думает о том, как внимательно и строго Локо будет осматривать её, и вдруг понимает, что совсем забыл про вчерашнее приглашение.  
Вега отыскивает среди разной мелочи на рабочем столе маленькие электронные часы. Почти полночь. Надо идти. Или не надо? Сегодняшняя высадка не планировалась, и Шепард, наверное, не ждет его, а давно спит, смертельно усталый. И все же… Он просил прийти. Или велел? Да, пожалуй, что велел. И если Вега не придет, то… Вега хотел бы сказать себе, что Шепард будет сердиться, но нет. Он не будет. Но вдруг просто не позовет больше. А то и больше не придет сам. А это гораздо, гораздо страшнее.  
«Я просто загляну на минутку, — говорит себе Вега. — Если он спит, то уйду».  
Лифт довозит его прямо до двери в капитанскую каюту.  
Когда Шепард его ждет, Вега всегда входит без стука. Но сегодня Вега вдруг сомневается. Может, стоило бы постучать? Ну нет, еще не хватало разбудить его. Лучше войти тихо, и если что — так же тихо уйти.  
Дверь в каюту открывается почти бесшумно, Вега делает шаг и замирает.  
На капитанской кровати сидит полуголый, в одних только форменных штанах, майор Аленко и, наклонившись вперед, натягивает сапоги. У майора смуглая от загара кожа, впечатляющие мышцы, широкие крепкие плечи, — надо же, что, оказывается, прячется под формой.  
В душе шумит вода, Аленко возится с сапогом, и у Веги еще есть шанс уйти незаметно. Но он, почему-то стоит на месте и продолжает пялиться, пока майор, как будто почувствовав его взгляд, не поднимает глаза.  
Тень тревоги пробегает по лицу майора, когда он видит стоящего в дверях Вегу:  
— Джеймс? Что-то случилось?  
Ответить Вега не успевает.  
Негромко стучит дверь, и из душа в одном полотенце выходит Шепард. Не замечая Веги, он идет, потирая лицо ладонями, и вдруг резко останавливается на верхней ступени лестницы. Вега, как зачарованный, смотрит на капельку воды, которая бежит по напряженной спине коммандера.  
— Эй, Кайден, ты куда?! — голос Шепарда не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
Он скрещивает руки на груди. Веге не видно лица Шепарда, но кажется, он настроен решительно.  
— Моя вахта, коммандер, — просто отвечает Аленко. — Забыл?  
— Черт, я совсем забыл… — голос Шепарда вдруг становится таким будничным, человечным, с виноватыми нотками, что у Веги щемит сердце.  
Шепард как-то весь расслабляется и спускается вниз, к Аленко.  
— Извини, совсем забыл сказать тебе… Я снял тебя с вахты. Распорядился, пока был в медотсеке. Тебя заменят, — он наклоняется к Кайдену и таким знакомым Веге жестом берет его лицо в свои ладони. — Мы слишком устали.  
— Я уже в норме, Шепард, успел поспать, — негромко говорит Кайден.  
— Незачем. Справятся без тебя, — так же тихо, но твердо отвечает Шепард и осторожно целует его. — Останься.  
Майор отвечает на поцелуй, а потом с извиняющейся улыбкой смотрит на Вегу поверх капитанского плеча. Шепард резко оборачивается, и Вегу словно окатывает ледяной волной.  
— Ты? Чего тебе здесь надо?  
Под его хмурым взглядом Вега пятится, чуть не спотыкаясь, но берет себя в руки. Выпрямляется, задирает подбородок и отвечает, обмирая от своей наглости:  
— Мне надо? Ты сам велел мне прийти ночью, Локо. Как обычно. Сказал, сегодня будешь один. 

Лицо Кайдена вмиг становится каким-то отстраненным, спокойным. Он смотрит в никуда так невозмутимо и снисходительно, что Веге хочется дать самому себе в морду и откусить язык. Чтобы больше не болтал до того, как мозги успеют подумать.  
— Пошел. Вон, — чеканит Шепард, почти не разжимая зубов, таким тоном, что Вега пугается до смерти.  
Несмотря на это, он усмехается — нагло и вызывающе, не в силах остановиться и проклиная про себя свой чертов характер и чертов язык.  
— Как скажешь, Локо.  
Он медленно разворачивается и вальяжно направляется к лифту.  
Когда автоматические двери закрываются за его спиной, он со всей силы бьется лбом о холодную металлическую переборку. Боли он не чувствует. 

***  
…Дружба с капитаном — сама по себе странная вещь. Дружба с капитаном Шепардом – тем более. Вещь приятная, но, в целом, необязательная. Пятьдесят. Без нее вполне можно обойтись. Пятьдесят два. Можно. Вега вдруг вспоминает все их тихие вечера со скупыми разговорами, утренний кофе, и как-то особенно шумно выдыхает. Пятьдесят пять.  
Шею начинает слегка ломить — недостаток его импровизированного турника, — голова упирается в брезентовое перекрытие. Пожалуй, хватит.  
Самое время сходить найти Эстебана, а если он спит, то безжалостно вытащить его из койки и приволочь сюда. Вместе с текилой, которую он пил без него в прошлый раз. Да и мескаль, если он её прикончил, тоже сойдет. Сегодня очередь Веги страдать и распускать пьяные сопли. 

***  
На свою узкую койку Вега падает под утро; мешком, не раздеваясь. В ушах приятный шум, тело расслаблено до предела: Эстебан и правда умеет добывать хорошие вещи, и сегодняшняя текила не исключение. Хотя довести Кортеза обратно было трудновато.  
Съежившись под одеялом, Вега проваливается в спасительный вязкий сон. В голове нет ни одной мысли. То, что надо.  
Просыпается он от специфического запаха дыма.  
Вега с трудом разлепляет опухшие веки и понимает, что еще спит. У его койки, удобно устроившись на складном стуле, задрав ноги на рабочий стол, сидит Шепард с «Героем» на коленях и задумчиво курит травку. Он медленно, неторопливо затягивается, кладет самокрутку на стол рядом с красной жестяной коробкой, — joder, это же его, Веги, коробка с травой, из дальнего угла нижнего ящика, — не глядя, сгребает со стола термозаряд, защелкивает его на место, что-то долго разглядывает у винтовки и снова берется за косяк. От затяжки впалые щеки коммандера западают еще сильнее, и Веге кажется, что по ним змеятся отсветы страшных огненных шрамов.  
Шепард откидывает голову назад, и, закрыв глаза, выпускает изо рта струю сизого дыма.  
— Проснулся? — спрашивает он Вегу, не открывая глаз.  
Вега пробует пошевелить пересохшими губами.  
— Угу.  
Он почти не слышит своего голоса. Может, от того, что говорит слишком тихо, а может от шума в ушах и невыносимой головной боли.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Шепард. — Тогда собирай вещи.  
Вега с трудом облизывает губы и молчит. Он смотрит на застывшего, как изваяние коммандера, на его такое красивое, с резкими тенями, словно вырубленное из мрамора лицо, и ему вдруг, как в детстве, невыносимо хочется заплакать. Как в тот день, когда мама сказала, что отец больше никогда не придет.  
— Тебе пора, — говорит Шепард, открывает глаза и поворачивается к Веге.  
Вега обмирает. Лицо капитана неуловимо меняется: его глаза теперь светятся беспощадным красным огнем, а из разрывов шрамов на щеках пылает жаром ад.  
— Локо… коммандер… не надо… — едва слышно шепчет Вега, понимая, что молить бесполезно, но все равно готовый упасть сейчас и валяться в ногах, лишь бы его Локо передумал. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться здесь, с тобой.  
— Хочешь остаться здесь? — усмехается Шепард, и Вега вдруг с ужасом узнает в его голосе свои собственные интонации. — Как скажешь, лейтенант.  
Шепард тянется к столу, аккуратно пристраивает косяк на крышке жестяной коробки, а потом кладет сухой, костистый палец на курок.  
Вега не успевает даже вскрикнуть, как Шепард вскидывает винтовку и стреляет.  
Выстрел в упор разносит Веге голову. С забрызганного потолочного фонаря на стол хлестко падают длинные, багровые тени.  
Хэдшот. 

***  
Вега просыпается в холодном поту и осторожно пробует сесть. Судя по адской боли, голова у него на месте. Он с трудом оглядывается вокруг.  
Он в своем привычном углу. Мобильные перегородки вместо стен, брезентовый потолок, гантели на полу, у входа — боксерский мешок. Все как обычно. Вот только в воздухе витает запах травки, а на полу валяется опрокинутый складной стул. Вега переводит взгляд на стол и замирает. «Героя» там нет. Зато бесстыдно красуется красная жестяная коробка.  
Веге так плохо, что он радуется, что не надо за ней никуда лезть.  
«Иди сюда, милая», — шепчет он и жадно открывает крышку.  
Через пять минут Веге уже немного легче.  
Он сидит на своей койке, широко расставив ноги, неумело курит и думает, глядя в пол, над важным вопросом: где прямо сейчас можно найти пиво. Веге нравится, когда проблемы, которые нужно решать, такие простые и понятные: как унять голову, как дойти до душа. Это не значит, что справиться с ними просто. Но и мудрить тут особо нечего. Немного подумав, Вега признает, что пиво взять негде, надо искать медикаменты, а до душа придется идти, просто поочередно переставляя ноги.  
Идти на поклон к Чаквас почему-то стыдно, может, потому что она женщина, хоть и врач. Богатая коллекция инъекций точно есть у вечно страдающего головой Аленко; майор человек непростой, но посочувствовать должен. Mierda… Вега вдруг вспоминает вчерашнюю ночь. Крепкие, загорелые тела майора и коммандера, их привычный, уютный поцелуй, свою неожиданную двойную ревность и ледяной взгляд, вышвыривающий его, Вегу, за порог, а то и еще куда подальше.  
Он морщится и тихо стонет. Решать такие проблемы Вега не любит и не умеет. Лучше подождать, потому что если он что-то начнет делать, то все будет только хуже. А пока надо собраться с силами и сходить к Чаквас.  
— Значит, проснулся… герой.  
Шепард стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Под его насмешливым взглядом Вега подскакивает, давится дымом, кашляет и пытается спрятать руку за спину, но потом одергивает себя, принимает независимый вид и спокойно опускает косяк в кофейную чашку.  
— А, это ты, Локо. Чем обязан?  
Прежде чем ответить, Шепард долго и оценивающе рассматривает Вегу с ног до головы.  
— Пришел узнать, какая муха укусила тебя вчера. Ты ведь знал, что я сплю с Аленко.  
Вега умоляет себя молчать, но слова соскакивают с непокорного языка, словно сами собой.  
— Значит, только спишь… — притворно удивляется Вега и цокает языком. — Я думал, у тебя любовь, Локо.  
Шепард вскидывает голову:  
— Это важно для тебя?  
Поймал.  
— Нет, Локо. Спи с кем хочешь. И все остальное — тоже. Дело твое. Тем более майор… — Вега прикрывает глаза и проводит языком по подушечке своего большого пальца. — … такой сладкий, когда усталый. Я понимаю тебя, Локо. Такие мягкие губы — будто девочку целуешь. Мне понравилось.  
Мощный удар в солнечное сплетение заставляет Вегу согнуться пополам, второй, в челюсть — отлететь и неловко рухнуть набок, приложившись носом и скулой о собственную гантель. Вега тут же подбирается, осторожно вытирает кровь из разбитого носа, и, пытаясь унять дрожь, бросает взгляд на коммандера.  
Шепард медленно подходит к нему, и тихий стук сапог по металлическому полу отдается звоном в голове. Вега ожидает увидеть злость, ненависть, презрение, но встречает лишь внимательный взгляд и готовность преподать еще один урок, если потребуется. Тело на это реагирует странно. Вега лежит у ног своего коммандера, с разбитым им же в кровь лицом, и у него стоит.  
И, кажется, Шепард это видит.  
Вегу трясет, и он с ужасом понимает, что еще чуть-чуть, еще один удар, и на него накатит. То самое, ломающее, неконтролируемое. То, что заставляет хотеть служить этому человеку любым способом. И если он прикажет лизать себе сапоги, то Вега встанет на четвереньки и будет это делать, благодарный, что ему позволили. Презирать и ненавидеть себя он будет потом, а сейчас он смотрит на свое божество снизу вверх и трясется от ужаса и наслаждения, что оно снизошло до того, чтобы его, Вегу, наказать. Mierdа…  
— Так вот ты, оказывается, какой, лейтенант Джеймс Вега… — Шепард поднимает его подбородок носком сапога и Вега изо всех сил сжимает зубы, чтобы не заскулить от удовольствия и не начать тереться лицом о сапог. — Полон сюрпризов.  
Вега молчит и шумно дышит носом, выдерживая внимательный взгляд голубых глаз.  
— Значит, хочешь сразу обоих… Губы, говоришь, как у девочки?  
Шепард говорит задумчиво, как будто не требуя ответа, и Вега молчит.  
— Ты думал, что он заснул, да? — усмехается Шепард. — Кстати, он сказал, что ему тоже тогда тебя захотелось.  
Вега не выдерживает, мычит сквозь зубы и кладет руку себе на ширинку, хоть понимает, что его сейчас беззастенчиво дразнят. Шепард хмурится и бьет ему сапогом в скулу. Несильно, но чувствительно. Вега откатывается и пытается прикрыть лицо рукой, в ожидании следующего удара, но его нет. Шепард просто говорит.  
— А теперь послушай меня, лейтенант. Ты и вправду хорош, по многим статьям хорош, но у тебя есть одна проблема. Ты стал забывать, что мы тут все делаем. И я собираюсь тебе это напомнить. У тебя есть час, чтобы собраться, избавиться от похмелья и подрочить. Мальчиков из «Цербера» лучше навещать в свежем виде.  
Вега шмыгает носом, вытирает скулу кулаком и медленно встает. Его потихоньку отпускает.  
—…А хотелки свои, лейтенант, засунь куда подальше. Лучше вообще забудь. Трахай шлюх на Цитадели или утешай своего Кортеза. Это я тебе разрешаю. Остальное — выбрось из головы, пока я не выбросил тебя с «Нормандии». И…. следи за языком, лейтенант. За каждым словом, которое теперь выскакивает из твоего рта, следи. Не то я заткну этот рот пулей, клянусь тебе.  
Слова падают равнодушно и беспощадно.  
Вега тяжело сглатывает, и, собрав силы, смотрит Шепарду в глаза. В них — лёд.  
Пусть.  
Больше всего Вега боится, что Локо сейчас задаст один простой вопрос. Вопрос, который отправит все к чертям. Да так, что ничего уже больше не будет, как раньше.  
Но Шепард разворачивается и молча уходит. Может, уже изучил его и знает, когда нужно поставить точку.  
Вега вздыхает с облегчением, так и не услышав рубленое капитанское: «Ты понял меня, Вега?». Потому что на этот вопрос он ни за что не ответил бы коротким покорным «да». Просто не смог бы.  
Такой уж у него поперёчный характер. 

Глава 6. Цербер.

Когда появляется цель, а таймер начинает отсчитывать минуты, почему-то все становится намного проще. Хорошее слово — «надо». Вдруг откуда-то появляются силы и ясное понимание, что сейчас нужно делать. Сначала — одно, потом — другое, ну а третье — сразу после этого. Вега любит, когда все понятно и не надо думать ни о чем таком. Просто собирайся, проверяй оружие, аккуратно снаряжайся в броню и настраивайся на бой.  
В душ идти Вега не рискует. С тоской он представляет, как прохладная вода бежала бы сверху, как, наверное, уходила бы тяжесть в голове, но трезво (какая ирония!) прикинув время, он понимает, что может не успеть. Лучше еще раз проверить оружие. А голова — ничего, сама прочистится: палящие в тебя штурмовики «Цербера» — лучшее протрезвляющее.  
О Шепарде Вега думает как-то мимоходом. Сука он, конечно, та еще. Но за этот удар, кажется, Вега уважает его еще больше. Он машинально дотрагивается до разбитой щеки. Больно. Но чего уж там… Сам напросился, сам и получил. Возможно, на месте Шепарда Вега отделал бы себя еще больше. А вот Аленко… Вега качает головой. Вот ведь тоже, гад хитрый, и они с Шепардом стоят друг друга. Вега вдруг вспоминает насмешливую полуулыбку майора, и его обжигает стыдом и почему-то обидой. Притворялся, значит. Это расслабленное усталое лицо, закрытые глаза, мягкие губы… Вега трет лоб и тихо ругается.  
Просто надо меньше пить, вот и все. Перебрали они тогда. А то если так дальше пойдет, то скоро он и к Эстебану с поцелуями полезет. Мысль эта настолько нелепа, что Вега чувствует, как улыбка сама ползет от уха до уха. Он представляет себе всё в красках и начинает фыркать от смеха. Свернутая челюсть тут же напоминает о себе выстрелом боли, от которой темнеет в глазах. Вега взвывает и осторожно закрывает рот, тихо радуясь, что его сейчас никто не видит.  
Все, нечего зубоскалить. Не смешно, на самом деле… 

***  
Еще издалека Вега с досадой замечает, что у шаттла уже стоят трое. В боевой броне, с оружием, полностью готовые. Трое. Полный комплект. Его не берут.  
И только тогда Вега понимает, что не знает, кто этот третий рядом с Шепардом и Аленко. Он стоит спиной, фигура смутно знакомая, но кто это — Вега сообразить не может. Очень стройный, почти как Шепард, но немного ниже; стандартная легкая броня, бритый затылок. Он что-то оживленно говорит Шепарду, и только когда рукой в перчатке — привычным, сто раз виденным жестом — похлопывает по борту шаттла, Вега вдруг осознает, что это Кортез.  
Ах, ты ж… Цветистые ругательства готовы уже сорваться с языка. Лицу вдруг становится горячо, а руки сами сжимаются в кулаки.  
Если его самого за наглость и пьянку бросят в самое пекло, не дав прийти в себя, то это ничего, но поступать так с Эстебаном — это подло. Даже если его заловили вчера пьяным или сегодня с похмельем. Вообще, подло давать в руки пилоту штурмовую винтовку, особенно если этот пилот и так едва цепляется за жизнь.  
Если вещи, которые нельзя делать никому, даже Шепарду. Внутри нестерпимо клокочет ярость, и Вега сейчас пугается себя сам. А Шепард с улыбкой слушает Кортеза и даже не подозревает, что только что имел все шансы получить свой удар обратно.  
Вега молча подходит и встает рядом. У Кортеза округляются глаза, и только тогда Вега понимает, что так не добрался до зеркала. Он от всей души надеется, что Эстебан спишет все на неудачный утренний спарринг с капитаном. Впрочем, так оно почти и есть, но расспросов не хочется.  
Аленко бросает на Вегу настороженный взгляд, хмурится, но ничего не говорит.  
— А, вот и ты, — Шепард кивает, как ни в чем не бывало. — Выдвигаемся. Вводную дам по дороге.  
Вега недоумевает ровно одно секунду. А потом ныряет в шаттл вслед за Шепардом и Кортезом. Аленко заходит следом. 

***  
— Что там? — спрашивает Шепард, нависая над затылком Кортеза.  
— Все по плану. Снежная буря, — отвечает тот через плечо. — Но учтите, наша электроника тоже может сбоить.  
Шепард кивает, хлопает Кортеза по спине и снова становится рядом с Аленко. Вега поглядывает на них со своего сиденья.  
Когда шаттл заходит на посадку, Шепард командует всем включить подогрев брони и надеть шлемы.  
Голос, чуть искаженный помехами, звучит у Веги прямо в ухе:  
— Проверка связи. Как слышите меня? — привычной бесстрастной скороговоркой говорит Шепард, включая коммуникатор.  
— Вега на связи. Слышу хорошо.  
Следом отзываются Кортез и Аленко.  
— При потере связи вернуться в группу и не отходить. Никакого геройства. — Шепард пристально смотрит на Вегу.  
Тому остается только нехотя кивнуть.  
— Есть, не отходить.  
Метель врывается в шаттл, как только они открывают дверь. Невероятная, бодрящая свежесть ледяного воздуха чувствуется даже через фильтры шлемов. Тело моментально начинает стыть, и за те несколько секунд, пока терморегуляторы брони окончательно не выравнивают температуру, все успевают почувствовать, как здесь холодно.  
— Говорила мне мама, поддевай свитер, — хмыкает Аленко в коммуникатор и первым выпрыгивает из шаттла, быстро осматриваясь.  
Несмотря на развязный тон, чувствуется, что он собран и готов ударить биотикой в любую секунду.  
— Кайден, еще хоть одно слово про шерстяные носки, и я тебя убью, — веско комментирует Шепард и ныряет в метель вслед за майором.  
Голос коммандера звучит серьезно, но Вега уверен, что Шепард сейчас улыбается.  
— Молчу, командир, — раздается в ухе смешок Аленко. — Просто вспомнился наш прошлый раз тут.  
Вега не знает, о чем они, но времени думать об этом нет. Он шагает наружу с «Мотыгой» наизготовку, пружинисто приземляется, привычно выбрасывает из головы посторонние мысли, и быстро скользя взглядом, пытается оценить обстановку.  
На базу они высаживаются внаглую, практически с парадного входа. Бетонные блоки модулей, едва различимые сейчас сквозь бурю, ласточкиными гнёздами лепятся к огромной горе. Черные посадочные площадки истребителей торчат прямо из скалы и почти все они заняты. Над галереей одной из них, почти закрытый стеной, сейчас висит их «кадьяк». Вега с тревогой оглядывается на него, но все идет как обычно: Эстебан остается, готовый подхватить их в любой момент.  
Блок кажется пустым, гостей тут явно не ждут. Кажется, Шепард выбрал удачный момент, а Кортез — удачное место.  
Они осторожно, шаг за шагом продвигаются вперед сквозь метель. Ветер швыряет комья снега с такой силой, что он водяными брызгами отлетает от подогретых дорожек, и Веге даже в непроницаемой броне становится как-то холодно и неуютно. Буря, через которую мало что видно, тягостная неопределенность и нарастающее напряжение взводят Вегу, и он чувствует себя звенящей, натянутой пружиной. Хотя он и знает, что чем дальше они продвинутся, никого не встретив, тем лучше, но желание поскорее увидеть врага сосет внутри так, что становится нестерпимо.  
— Ну давай, же, давай, — нетерпеливо шепчет он про себя, вцепляясь в винтовку и до рези в глазах вглядываясь в снежную пелену. — Ну иди скорее сюда, мой сладкий.  
Краем глаза он видит, как быстро вскидывает голову Шепард, и тут же замечает с другой стороны церберовского штурмовика. Электроника брони подсвечивает цель.  
— Справа!  
Вегу обдает жаром, он стреляет одновременно с заморозкой Аленко, и долгую долю секунды ждет, пока голова врага не разлетается вдребезги с ледяным звоном. И тогда в теле разливается почти физическое удовольствие. Первый. Понеслось.  
Они уже так близко к модулю, что видят раздвинутые створки автоматических дверей, через которые выскакивают церберовцы. У них совершенно гладкие глухие шлемы и мощная светло-серая броня. Вега уже знает, что прошибить ее сложно, лучше целиться в голову. А еще они страшно живучие. И Вега помнит почему.  
Большая часть штурмовиков идет плотной группой, и, до того как они успевают перестроиться, Вега синхронно с Шепардом кидают одну за другой несколько гранат, накрывая почти всех. В живых остается всего несколько штурмовиков, успевших отскочить в сторону. Они прячутся за ограждением галереи и высовываются только чтобы выстрелить. Вега выцеливает их, двигаясь мелкими перебежками, и роняет короткими очередями, быстро и умело. Последних, самых стойких, выковырять из укрытий уже не так просто.  
— Не тратим времени, не добиваем! Нам прямо, налево, потом вниз, — командует Шепард. — Не отставать!  
Он стреляет на бегу, и Вега и Аленко несутся за ним, непрерывным шквалом огня, бойни и заморозки не давая засевшим по укрытиям церберовцам даже толком высунуть голову. Втроем они пробегают мимо главных ворот, прыгают на нижний ярус и ныряют в неприметную дверь, сметая выскакивающих из нее двух штурмовиков.  
— Я попробую заблокировать! Догоню! — бросает Аленко и остается закрывать дверь изнутри.  
— Только не долго, — говорит Шепард на ходу, даже не оглядываясь. — Ты мне нужен в командном центре.  
— Помню, — слышится в шлеме голос оставшегося позади майора.  
Шепард и Вега бегут вперед. Эхо от грохота их бронированных башмаков несется далеко вперед по гулкому низкому проходу. Шепард, чуть притормаживая, сверяется с инструментроном:  
— Сюда! Теперь потише.  
Перед широкой раздвижной дверью они переводят дыхание. Осталось совсем немного.  
Подоспевший майор, оценив обстановку, принимается за дело.  
Пока Аленко занимается панелью управления, Вега стоит, замерев, и внимательно следит за боковыми ответвлениями коридора, скупо освещенного редкими длинными лампами. Время от времени он нетерпеливо поглядывает на Шепарда. Тот смотрит попеременно то в коридор, то за плечо Аленко. Напряжение висит в воздухе, но судя по уверенным движениям майора, дело у него ладится.  
Словно почувствовав взгляд Веги, Шепард поворачивается и еле заметно кивает ему головой в шлеме. Ободряюще кивает.  
Больше всего Веге жаль, что он не может видеть сейчас его глаз.  
Двери раздвигаются с тихим шипением, и перед командой открывается ярко освещенный широкий проход. Здесь уже совсем другая отделка стен и пола, все выглядит каким-то обжитым, и даже пластиковое растение стоит в кадке у стены.  
Шепард осторожно высовывается и тут же стреляет. Раз, и сразу другой. Теперь чисто. Они выходят в коридор.  
Двое часовых у дверей командного пункта больше не представляют помехи, и Аленко бросается к панели. На этот раз ему хватает минуты. Шепард делает знак Веге отойти в сторону, и едва дверь начинает открываться, забрасывает туда сразу три газовых гранаты. Из-за дверей доносится приглушенный шум, и когда все затихает, они заходят внутрь.  
Огромное помещение командного пункта встречает их жуткой картиной остановившейся жизни. Ряды терминалов бесстрастно светятся голографическими панелями, а вокруг вповалку лежат люди в черно-серой церберовской форме, женщины и мужчины, в разных причудливых позах. Не все они еще полностью отключились, и подрагивание конечностей и тихие хрипы заставляют то и дело нервно оглядываться. Вега не считает себя трусом, но встретившись взглядом с застывшим, но еще живым взглядом лежащей головой на столе женщины с изуродованным, синюшным лицом, он вдруг чувствует ледяной холод на спине.  
Вообще-то, газовые гранаты должны выводить людей из строя на несколько часов, но это в теории. На практике же бывает по-всякому. Даже по своему небогатому в этой части опыту Вега твердо усвоил: на несколько часов лучше не рассчитывать. Обязательно найдется экземпляр, который, валяясь мертвее мертвого, может вдруг подскочить и начать в тебя палить. Как и такой, который после гуманной газовой гранаты не встанет больше никогда, из-за остановки сердца или захлебнувшись собственной рвотой. Вегу передергивает, и он с усилием отводит глаза. Если это и произойдет, то так тому и быть. Еще неизвестно, что ждет их, когда сюда ворвутся штурмовики Альянса. А Шепард взял газовую гранату вовсе не потому, что собирался кого-то пощадить. Просто боялся испортить терминалы, вот и все.  
— Кайден, попробуй заблокировать дверь. Джеймс, прикрой его, — голос Шепарда выводит Вегу из оцепенения.  
Сам коммандер уже, словно тень, скользит по залу, внимательно вглядываясь в лица застывших людей, осторожно трогая ногой упавших, и быстрым движением поворачивая к себе головы тех, чьих лиц ему не видно. Вега сначала думает, что Шепард собирается добить всех, но тот почему-то просто проверяет.  
«Ангел смерти пока добрый», — усмехается про себя Вега и становится за спиной у майора с винтовкой наизготовку.  
Майор работает быстро, но минуты ожидания вдруг кажутся Веге вечностью. Наконец, двери плавно сдвигаются, закрывая вход.  
— Сделано! — говорит Аленко. — Но сильно я бы на них не рассчитывал.  
— Тогда скорее дуй к терминалам, — голос Шепарда в ухе звучит негромко и спокойно. — Все терминалы в системе, с доступом возиться не придется, выбирай подходящий. Джеймс, расчистишь место.  
Аленко быстро идет вдоль ряда терминалов, и Вега едва успевает за ним. Наконец, майор находит нужный и показывает на него рукой:  
— Попробую зайти отсюда.  
Вега бросается к терминалу и быстро оттаскивает от него все безжизненные тела в радиусе трех метров. Мужчины и женщины в ладной церберовской форме, — он осторожно укладывает их у стены. Они выглядят обыкновенно, на хасков вроде не похожи, а какие еще бывают следы одурманивания, Вега не знает. Он старается не думать о том, что с ними будет дальше, но мысли сами лезут в голову.  
Как только майор отключит систему противовоздушной обороны, сюда тут же прилетят десятки челноков со штурмовиками Альянса. Будет бойня, и если Альянсу нужны церберовские истребители в целости и сохранности, то убивать тут будут всех, быстро и беспощадно. Вега не уверен даже, нужны ли Альянсу помимо истребителей, их пилоты. Скорее всего, как пилоты — нет, слишком большой риск. Может, быть, пригодятся для каких-то других целей, будут консультировать или что-нибудь подобное. По крайней мере, на месте командования Вега сам поступил бы именно так.  
Но подобные базы еще всегда полны народа, который тоже носит форму, но никогда толком не держал в руках оружия, как эти диспетчеры и операторы, что лежат сейчас перед ним на полу. А еще целая армия техников, обслуживающих самолеты… Ну и врачи, повара, уборщики, наконец. Веге вдруг почему-то хочется, чтобы они сдались без сопротивления, а у Альянса была возможность забрать их отсюда.  
Возможно, раньше Вега сам бы посчитал ненормальным того, кто переживает на этот счет, — война есть война, — но теперь, когда жнецы выкашивают людей миллионами, когда каждый живой человек, возможно, скоро станет на вес золота, убийство без особой нужды, даже зарвавшихся церберовцев, вдруг кажется ему кощунством.  
Вега знает, что все сложнее, но все равно злится на себя эти мысли. Он смотрит на Аленко, чтобы отвлечься. Руки майора в бронированных перчатках так и летают над голографической панелью управления. Хорошо, что в их команде есть такой специалист. Может, он и не круче СУЗИ в технике, но, церберовские компьютеры, похоже, для него особой трудности не представляют. А если вспомнить их слаженную работу с Шепардом, то становится понятным, что Шепард не просто так выбрал для задания именно его. Явно не потому, что майор — его старый друг и любовник...  
Вегу словно обжигает, и он чертыхается про себя. Нашел время думать об этом. Майор просто крут, и это надо признать. Вега даже немного завидует той легкости, с которой Аленко подчиняет себе чужую систему. Впрочем, оказаться на его месте Вега сейчас не хотел бы. «Кого ты обманываешь? Сейчас, может, и хотел бы, но вообще...» Mierda. «Заткнись!» Веге хочется придушить свой внутренний голос. Не хотел бы! Веге сейчас кажется, что стрелять по штурмовикам гораздо проще, чем потеть за терминалом в непроницаемом шлеме, в помещении, полном ядовитого газа, когда результата твоей работы ждут сотни людей, а счет идет на минуты. И ты не можешь себе позволить, чтобы у тебя чего-то там не получилось. Нет, Вега, наверное, так не смог бы. А майор ничего, пыхтит, но делает. Вега мимолетно удивляется, что он там вообще видит через свой шлем, когда слышит в эфире довольный смешок:  
— Нашел! Отключаю, готово!  
Вега невольно придвигается, чтобы увидеть, как выглядит церберовская система, но Аленко листает виртуальные блоки управления так быстро, что ничего толком не разглядишь.  
Шепард за их спинами уже докладывает невидимым адмиралам Альянса, что путь открыт, а майор все продолжает потрошить компьютер. Вега не очень понимает, что ему нужно, пока главные двери, ведущие в зал, с грохотом не открываются и не сдвигаются снова. Потом включается огромный экран на стене, и на нем появляются одно за одним изображения с внешних и внутренних камер наблюдения. Несколько штурмовиков заняли позицию во дворе, несколько прочесывают коридоры.  
— Отлично, Кайден, — хвалит майора Шепард и подходит вплотную. — Теперь просто ждем.  
Он облокачивается своей бронированной задницей о стол возле Аленко, скрещивает руки на груди и поднимает голову на экран. Вся его поза сейчас выражает расслабленное ожидание. Вега оглядывается, примеряясь, где бы устроиться самому, но садиться не хочется, поэтому он отходит к стене и прислоняется к ней, для устойчивости широко расставив ноги, и начинает про себя считать церберовцев на экранах.  
Работа сделана, они в безопасности, заперты до прибытия остальных сил, и сюрпризов не предвидится. Опьянение от схватки постепенно проходит, и острое удовольствие от прилива сил растворяется, оставляя лишь усталость. В шлеме душновато, голова побаливает, начинает немного мутить.  
— Ненавижу ждать, — бурчит Вега. — Их осталось не больше двадцати. Это смешно, Локо. Почему мы должны сидеть здесь как крысы?  
Шепард сердито скрещивает руки на груди и наклоняет голову, и Вега с торжеством понимает, что коммандеру и самому не очень-то нравится просто сидеть и ждать.  
— Потому что наши могут высадиться в любую секунду и мы им спутаем все карты, — наконец, сухо говорит Шепард. — Потому что нас покрошат заодно, а разбираться будут потом. Потому что здесь кто-нибудь может прийти в себя и завалить нам всю операцию. Достаточно причин?  
— Достаточно…  
Вега нехотя соглашается, но невольно все равно начинает прикидывать варианты. Время течет так медленно, и ждать, когда где-то рядом бродят штурмовики, становится совсем невыносимо. Шепард молчит, смотрит вверх на экран, Аленко продолжает что-то искать в компьютере.  
Наконец, Вега решается снова подать голос.  
— А вот если майор может отсюда заблокировать все внешние двери и переходы в другие секторы базы…  
— Уже, — отзывается тот, не оборачиваясь.  
— … я мог бы сходить один, зачистить хотя бы изнутри, а? А вы остались бы тут, ну… следить за порядком?  
Шепард поворачивается к нему, но тут же вскидывает руку к уху.  
— Шепард на связи, — и переключается на внешний канал.  
— Высадка началась, — говорит Шепард, когда короткий сеанс связи завершается. — Командование просит нас закончить зачистку этой части базы. Так что радуйся, лейтенант. Кайден останешься тут, присмотришь и скоординируешь нас, а мы с Вегой сходим, разберемся. Если кто-то шевельнется — стреляй.  
— Есть, — коротко отзывается Аленко.  
— А персонал? — вдруг спрашивает Вега неожиданно для себя.  
— Безоружных и неодурманенных можно брать, если сдадутся, — равнодушно говорит Шепард. — Если тут есть неодурманенные.  
Вега кивает. Если есть.  
Как и предполагает Вега, поиск штурмовиков не занимает много времени. Майор следит за ним и Шепардом через видеокамеры и предупреждает о врагах впереди. С такой помощью задача становится рутинной. Они с Шепардом быстро продвигаются вперед, оставляя позади себя трупы, и скоро оказываются возле главного входа изнутри. Шепард командует Кортезу подлететь прямо ко входу, чтобы отвлечь штурмовиков, и когда тот докладывает, что уже на месте, говорит майору открыть дверь. Несколько гранат — и дело сделано.  
Вега стоит рядом с Шепардом, и они молча наблюдают за тем, как Кортез сажает свой челнок.  
Только теперь Вега замечает, что метель закончилась. Облака ушли, открыв солнце, и все стало совсем другим.  
Здесь потрясающе. База как будто парит в вышине, а над ней куполом поднимается пронзительное синее небо. Вокруг ослепительно сияют снежные шапки гор, и воздух, кажется, звенит от чистоты и легкого морозца. Вега стаскивает с себя шлем и подставляет лицо солнцу. Хорошо. После духоты закрытого шлема стоять так и глотать свежий, холодный воздух под теплыми лучами солнца — настоящее наслаждение. Шепард тоже снимает шлем и, прищурившись, поднимает лицо. У Веги все замирает внутри от того, какой красивый коммандер сейчас. Он поглядывает на него исподтишка и думает, что ему, Веге, на самом деле, многого и не надо — только чтобы можно было иногда стоять вот так рядом, почти касаясь друг друга плечами, и смотреть, как его коммандер улыбается.  
Это длится какую-то минуту, но Веге эта минута кажется бесконечной.  
Она заканчивается, когда у приземлившегося шаттла открывается дверная панель, и в проеме показывается Кортез в броне и со штурмовой винтовкой.  
Вега хмурится:  
— Локо, мы что, бросим тут челнок прямо тут, без присмотра?  
— Да.  
— Но это же неразумно!  
Шепард поворачивается к нему и вдруг хмурится, как будто впервые увидев его лицо. А потом наклоняет голову, смотрит прямо в глаза и говорит негромко:  
— А устраивать цирк и напиваться перед высадкой разумно?  
Вега обмирает от того, что коммандер сейчас так близко, хоть и ругает его.  
— Локо, я же не знал! Я бы не…  
— Высадка может быть в любой день и любой час, и ты знаешь это.  
Вега опускает взгляд и виновато бурчит:  
— Ну, просто…  
Он не знает, что сказать. Не знает, как объяснить, да и не уверен, что сейчас время для этого. Но вот насчет Кортеза… Собравшись в духом, Вега выпаливает:  
—Мы, конечно, зачистили всех, но… Я буду чувствовать себя как с голым задом, если Эстебана не будет в шаттле!  
— Очень верно сказано, — Шепард усмехается. — Я бы тоже хотел рассчитывать на своих людей. Тоже хотел бы знать, что есть кому прикрыть мою задницу. Но вот как-то не всегда получается.  
— Локо!.. — Вега чуть не лопается от обиды. — Да я же за тебя!..  
Он не договаривает и сжимает кулачищи, не находя обо что ими садануть. Да как он не понимает, думает Вега, как он не видит, что он, Вега, на все для него готов, в любом виде. Хоть с похмелья, хоть с пулей в башке.  
— Посмотрим, — говорит Шепард и надевает шлем. — Пошли. Есть для вас работа.  
Вега с досадой натягивает свой и отправляется следом за Шепардом. Тот, отправив за спину винтовку, идет прямо к лежащим во дворе трупам церберовцев.  
— Нам нужно минимум четыре комплекта брони и оружия, — напоминает им задачу Шепард. — Этих оставим на крайний случай, если ничего не найдете, так что пока осмотрите, что тут целое. Потом отправляйтесь искать оружейную, может, склад, и заодно еще раз проверьте все помещения. Броню и оружие несите сразу в шаттл. А пока…

Не договорив, Шепард останавливается как вкопанный, и Вега видит, как один из лежащих на площадке штурмовиков вдруг начинает поднимать руку. Время странно замедляется, и Вега, как будто целую вечность наблюдает, как церберовец неторопливо подносит руку в бронированной перчатке к шлему и засовывает палец в углубление под челюстью. Только тогда Вега, чуя неладное, хватает Шепарда за плечи и отшвыривает вбок.  
Падают они одновременно с приглушенным взрывом и выстрелом «Мотыги» Кортеза.  
Шепард сразу ловко откатывается вбок, а Вега обрушивается на землю всем весом плашмя, не успев сгруппироваться. Броня отчасти гасит удар, но падать все равно больно. Взвыв, Вега отталкивается руками и подтягивает колени к груди, чтобы скорее подняться и посмотреть, что произошло.  
Небольшой направленный взрыв начисто сносит голову одному из штурмовиков, забрызгав кровавыми ошметками всех остальных. Вега с мимолетной досадой думает, сколько придется возиться, отмывая их с брони церберовцев, если не удастся найти других подходящих комплектов.  
— А ты молодец, Стивен, — говорит, поднимаясь, Шепард. — Реакция что надо.  
— Спасибо, — невозмутимо отвечает Кортез.  
Вега вдруг чувствует гордость, как будто похвалили его самого.  
Шепард присаживается на корточки возле ближайшего штурмовика и осторожно снимает с него шлем. Вегу передергивает. Он впервые видит своими глазами модифицированного солдата. Такое ни с чем не спутаешь. Он знает, что «Цербер» делает из своих штурмовиков подобие хасков, но увидеть такое своими глазами — совсем другое дело.  
Если синюшные лица нескольких операторов командного центра еще можно было списать на неудачное воздействие газовой гранаты, то тут никаких сомнений не остается: перед ними уже не человек.  
Шепард переворачивает церберовский шлем, осматривает и показывает им небольшой блок внутри.  
— Взрывчатка здесь. Активируется снаружи нажатием кнопки. Она глубоко в пазу, но всё же будьте поосторожнее с этой штукой.  
— Будем, Локо.  
Шепард уже собирается уходить, как вдруг в эфире слышится встревоженный голос Аленко.  
— Шепард, возвращайся, если закончили. Наши подопечные, похоже, приходят в себя. И, похоже, они всё-таки не в себе.  
— Будем через минуту, заблокируй за нами двери, — сухо отвечает Шепард и поворачивается к Веге и Кортезу. — Идете со мной. Что-то здесь не так.  
Они снова идут по коридорам. На этот раз быстрее, но держа оружие наизготовку. В командном центре их уже встречает Аленко. Он старается говорить спокойно, но Вега чувствует, что майор на взводе.  
— Сначала очнулся один, пришел в себя, но шевелиться мог с трудом. Я предложил ему сдаться… — Кайден набирает побольше воздуха. — В общем, он как-то смог размозжить себе голову об пол. Одним ударом. Потом очнулся второй. То же самое. Только он колотился лицом об пол очень долго. Молча. Я пристрелил его.  
— Обработанные, — хмуро говорит Шепард. — Что ж, на этот счет у меня есть четкий приказ. Покончим с ними, и дело с концом.  
Шепард достает пистолет.  
Вега обводит взглядом зал, полный лежащих безоружных людей, половина из которых — женщины.  
— Локо, — негромко говорит он. — Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?  
— Нет. Сам знаешь. Пока нет.  
— Проклятый «Цербер», — цедит сквозь зубы Вега и идет выполнять приказ.  
Как же он ненавидит сейчас этих мразей, которые для каких-то своих целей превращают людей в зомби. Он идет по рядам и аккуратными выстрелами в лоб прерывает, возможно, давно прерванные жизни. Он не знает, что вшили этим мужчинам и женщинам. Только ли фанатичную преданность «Церберу»? Перестали ли они осознавать себя, или просто верили чуть сильнее в то, что делают….  
По соседним рядам продвигаются, коротко стреляя, Шепард, Аленко и Кортез. Как бы Вега хотел, чтобы эта высадка была для Эстебана другой. Лучше бы им прорываться через полчища настоящих жнецовских хасков, чем идти вот так неторопливо, отнимая жизнь за жизнью. Будто делая за Жнецов их работу. Душа Веги наполняется невыразимой горечью. Чувствует он себя погано.  
Через несколько минут все кончено. Шепард докладывает командованию, выслушивает благодарности. Группа прибудет, как только закончит с другим сектором базы.  
Кайден закрывает дверь в мертвый командный зал, и они снова идут по широким пустым коридорам. Смотреть здесь не на что. Окна с небом и горами за ними, бесконечные повороты и закрытые двери. Наконец, возле очередной развилки Шепард активирует инструментрон и останавливается. Где-то здесь. Они разделяются и расходятся проверять помещения, где размещались штурмовики. Шепард идет с Аленко, а Вега — с Кортезом. Вега сейчас даже рад, что Эстебан рядом. С ним можно идти и забивать гулкую тишину пустыми, ничего не значащими фразами, не думая над тем, что говоришь. А можно и просто помолчать. Молчать рядом с ним, когда хреново — привычно.  
Они снимают шлемы и осматриваются. Здесь обычные двухъярусные койки, ниши с выдвижными ящиками, тумбы, несколько столов с потушенными терминалами. Вега жадно пытается найти какие-то знаки, что тут жили обыкновенные люди, и не находит их. Всё аккуратно застелено, в тумбочках и ящиках — идеальный порядок. Ни рамок с фотографиями, ни датападов, ни безделушек, вообще никаких личных вещей. Вега рывком открывает все дверцы подряд, заглядывает в каждый ящик — ничего, только аккуратно сложенное чистое белье. Вега вспоминает свои заначки и тайники и злится. Он сам не понимает, почему все это вдруг так задевает его.  
— Пошли, Джеймс, — тихо говорит Кортез. — Нам нечего тут делать. Нам нужно в оружейную.  
Вега с ненавистью пинает ближайшую тумбочку.  
— Так не бывает, Эстебан! У них как будто вообще не было ничего своего!  
Кортез внимательно оглядывается.  
— Мы ничего не знаем об их дисциплине. Поди разбери, как у ни тут все было устроено. Может, было запрещено.  
— И личные датапады?  
— Может. Переписка, или что там у них — все через общий терминал. Вполне разумно. Если им было с кем переписываться.  
— И о чем, — горько усмехается Вега. — «Здравствуй, мама. Я теперь хаск». Может, просто не надо было им это больше…  
— Может, ты и прав, — задумчиво говорит Кортез. — Но вряд ли мы узнаем. Пошли.  
Они выходят в коридор и идут, открывая кнопками все двери. Створки послушно раздвигаются, но пока за ними не обнаруживается ничего интересного. Кладовка, прачечная, санузел. Веге виден ряд умывальников с зеркалами над ними. Он осторожно заходит внутрь и отшатывается от неожиданности. Из зеркала на него смотрит огромный церберовский хаск в черной многопластинчатой броне. Вега с ужасом узнает себя, но рефлексы срабатывают быстрее мозга — винтовка как будто сама стреляет в это багрово-синее уродливое лицо. Пули пробивают его, и небьющееся зеркало покрывается паутиной трещин, скрывая жуткую картину.  
Грохот выстрелов эхом несется по всем коридорам, и Вега чертыхается. Сердце стучит быстро и гулко. Ему вдруг становится страшно.  
Привлеченный шумом, в дверь заскакивает Кортез с поднятой винтовкой. Оценив обстановку и увидев простреленное зеркало, он опускает ствол.  
— Ты чего, Джимми?!  
— Показалось…  
Вега делает шаг в сторону и пристально смотрит в соседнее зеркало. Неудивительно, что он сам себя испугался. Половину его лица занимает огромный тёмный с переливами синяк. Вега рассматривает его и осторожно трогает лицо рукой. Больно.  
— Это ведь не просто неудачный бокс? — спрашивает вдруг Эстебан.  
Веге не хочется отвечать, и он нехотя выдавливает, отворачиваясь:  
— С чего это ты взял?  
— Джеймс… — Кортез вздыхает. — Я же не совсем тупой. Сначала ты вытаскиваешь меня из постели посреди ночи, ничего не объясняя, просто для того, чтобы напиться в ноль. Потом, утром, ничего не объясняя, меня вытаскивает Шепард и приказывает надевать броню. Потом приходишь ты, в таком виде, что смотреть страшно, и только Шепарда не удивляет твое разбитое в хлам лицо. Это он тебя так?  
Вега, сопит, отвернувшись, и молчит, разглядывая умывальники. Эстебан все равно не поймет.  
— Джеймс, не молчи!  
— Ну, он…— нехотя признает Вега. — Но я и сам об гантели приложился.  
— Ты позволил ему так отделать тебя?  
Вега не знает, как все объяснить. Есть вещи, которые сложно обсуждать с кем-то другим. Даже если это твой друг.  
Его спасает голос Шепарда в наушнике.  
— Что у вас там? Почему стреляли?  
— Ошибся, — быстро говорит Вега. — Налетел на зеркало.  
Шепард хмыкает.  
— Ладно. Возвращайтесь и идите к нам. Мы нашли склад.  
— Идем, коммандер.  
Кортез уже ждет его у выхода, но Вега медлит.  
— Зеркала… Эстебан, как они могли смотреть в них каждый день, а? — вдруг задумчиво спрашивает он, не ожидая, впрочем, никакого ответа. — Видеть страшные посиневшие морды своих товарищей и любоваться на свою такую же. Каково, интересно, это? Неужели им было настолько все равно, и не было никаких вопросов?  
— Ну, тебя же не волнует твоя синяя морда, — усмехается Кортез. — Ну, испугался один раз, и все, забыл. И даже говорить об этом не хочешь.  
— Эстебан, но я же про другое сейчас говорю….  
— Ты про другое, ну а я про то же самое.  
— Ну что ты пристал?..  
— То и пристал, что я тебе не хаск, которому все до лампочки.  
Вега недовольно хмурится и молчит.  
Они выходят в коридор.  
Вега исподтишка поглядывает на Кортеза. Тот не то, что бы дуется, но явно не одобряет его, Веги, внезапную скрытность. Они привыкли рассказывать друг другу многое, но рассказывать события последних дней совсем не хочется, а как сказать коротко — непонятно. «Я положил глаз на Аленко?» «Шепард приревновал меня к Аленко»? «Я ревную Шепарда?» Вообще, «я довыделывался» было бы самым правильным объяснением ситуации, но вряд ли Кортеза оно удовлетворит. Поэтому — ну его.  
Им пора идти, Шепард ждет, но мысль о том, что осталась еще как минимум пара дверей, в которые они не заглянули, вдруг вызывает у Веги почти физический дискомфорт. Он не смог бы объяснить почему так, если бы его спросили, но он уже привык в некоторых случаях доверять своим инстинктам.  
— Погоди, Эстебан. Заглянем-ка еще сюда.  
За одной дверью оказывается необитаемый зал с несколькими рядами пустых коек, зато за другой — скрывается медотсек. Вега осторожно заходит внутрь и замирает. Здесь определенно кто-то есть.  
Странное дело, откуда человек может чувствовать такое? В помещении тихо, ничего не шевельнется, но Вега знает — он тут не один. Может, дело в едва уловимом гудении терминала, а может кожа чувствует через воздух колебания, производимые чужим дыханием.  
Он делает шаг назад и скользит за дверь. Кортез вжимается в стену на другой стороне от входа.  
— База захвачена вооруженными силами Альянса Земли! Сдавайтесь! — кричит Вега и внимательно прислушивается в ожидании какой-то реакции. — Выходите с поднятыми руками!  
После двух минут тишины Вега кивает Кортезу и они осторожно заходят внутрь, осматриваясь. Они ожидают нападения, поэтому когда на них выскакивает из под стола человек в церберовской форме медика, Вега реагирует мгновенно, и медик падает с хрипом, пронзенный лезвием инструментрона. Оружия у церберовца нет, только в руке зажат какой-то медицинский инструмент — лазер или электронный зонд, Вега в этом не разбирается. Впрочем, чтобы проткнуть или порезать человека, эта штука вполне годится.  
Лицо у медика, как и у бойцов, все в жутких синих прожилках, да еще и перекошено гримасой ненависти.  
Вега переводит дух, и они осторожно двигаются дальше. Справа от них — дверь, за которой просматривается что-то вроде больничной палаты: светлые стены и кровать, на которой кто-то лежит под белым одеялом. Человек не шевелится.  
Они осторожно заходят внутрь.  
— Ох ты ж, смотри! — невольно выдыхает Вега, когда они подходят ближе. — Этот, кажется, нормальный! Хотя те, в командном центре тоже были на вид нормальные… Но этот молод больно для оператора.  
Лицо совсем молодого парня, почти мальчишки, который лежит здесь на кровати, и впрямь не похоже на лица бойцов «Цербера». Оно какое-то необычно бледное, светлое, а может так кажется из-за его лысой, даже без следов щетины, головы. Впрочем, для человека без сознания бледность неудивительна.  
— Может, не подействовало на него еще? — в голосе Кортеза слышится сомнение.  
— Скорее, не подействовало вообще, — Вега отгибает одеяло и показывает на стягивающие запястья наручники и ремни, которыми раздетый церберовец пристегнут к койке. — Видишь?  
— Может, его просто не одурманили? Не дали их церберовский наркотик, или не вшили имплант — что они там с людьми делают?  
— Может, Эстебан, может… Но смотри, кажется, один имплант у него есть, — Вега осторожно поворачивает голову парня набок.  
— Это, похоже, биотический. — говорит Кортез. — Парень — биотик.  
— Может, из-за этого на него не подействовало? И они накачали его чем-то?  
Кортез оглядывается:  
— Наверное, в их компьютере могут быть какие-то записи на этот счет. Надо доложить Шепарду. Вдруг это важно.  
— Давай, а я осмотрюсь еще, — кивает Вега.  
Кортез отходит в сторону, чтобы связаться с Шепардом, а Вега, обходит медблок, то и дело поглядывая на биотика. Тот без сознания, и даже дыхания его почти не заметно. Веге почему-то кажется, что он вот-вот перестанет дышать, и это заставляет Вегу нервичать. Чтобы успокоиться, он подходит к церберовцу и щупает пульс: нормальный, ровный, стабильный. Рука у молодого биотика холодная и тонкокостная, Вега может легко обхватить его запястье, и пальцы перекроют друг друга. Вега бережно опускает руку мальчишки обратно на простыню, и отходит к рабочему столку с терминалом, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
Он отодвигает кресло вбок и шарит взглядом по разложенным в строгом порядке предметам. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он смотрит прямо на датапад. Вега снимает перчатки и берет его в руки. Он открывает подряд все последние записи, пока не натыкается на то, что кажется, имеет отношение к их находке.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
#2745

Согласно приказу №564, предписывающего напрямую информировать о любых случаях нарушения дисциплины, которые могут быть расценены как прямое или косвенное неподчинение, среди служащих, подписавших расширенный контракт формы 148-с, давших согласие на улучшения и уже прошедших модификацию, сообщаю о факте нарушения субординации, выразившемся в попытке переподчинения себе бойцом, личное дело № 9789Б467Ф (Майкл Риновски), контракт № 9789-148-с, подразделение 695-В, бойцов того же подразделения, успешно прошедших модификацию 148-с.  
В настоящее время служащий 9789Б467Ф (Майкл Риновски), согласно инструкции № 564/04, изолирован в полном соответствии с процедурой № 564/04-02(биотик), находится в состоянии искусственного сна и может быть предоставлен для дальнейших исследований по запросу. Исследования на месте (техническое сканирование и функциональная диагностика) отклонений в работе импланта 148-с не выявили.  
Данные по другим служащим (всего пятеро), переподчиненных бойцом 9789Б467Ф (Майкл Риновски) предоставляются в приложении к данной докладной записке. Сами бойцы в ходе попытки применения процедуры № 564/04-02(биотик) к бойцу 9789Б467Ф (Майкл Риновски) оказали вооруженное сопротивление, и контракт с ними был экстренно аннулирован без возможности пересмотра и восстановления. Тела данных пятерых служащих подразделения 695-В подвергнуты крионированию и могут быть предоставлены по запросу.  
Для справки:  
Помимо улучшения 148-с боец 9789Б467Ф (Майкл Риновски) имеет модификации:  
1\. Головной имплант «Феникс- Ц5» в рабочем состоянии.  
2\. Плечевые импланты «Феникс —В2» в неисправном состоянии.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Вчерашняя дата, подписи нет.  
Вега пытается переварить прочитанное.  
Сухие строчки канцелярита, столь милого, как оказывается, не только штабным крысам Альянса, привычно превращаются в его голове в факты. И факты эти очень любопытные.  
Он так и стоит с датападом в руке, когда к нему подходит закончивший разговор Кортез.  
— Шепард с Аленко идут сюда. Коммандер сказал, что церберовец, которого свои же держат связанным, действительно может представлять интерес. Так что они пороются в компьютерах, а мы с тобой пойдем таскать броню и оружие в шаттл.  
— Угу. — Вега кивает и протягивает ему датапад. — Смотри, Эстебан, что я нашел. Кажется, это про него.  
Кортез читает и хмурится.  
— «Переподчинение»? Бунт? Еще пятеро? Что-то не похож он на главу заговорщиков.  
— Да нет, Эстебан, тут не бунт, смотри же, — Вега горячится, заглядывает Кортезу из-за плеча и тычет в датапад пальцем. — Скорее, сбой этого самого их 148-с. Вот. Парень не одурманился, даже когда ему вшили этот имплант, зато несколько других вдруг стали подчиняться ему. И когда его пришли брать, встали за него горой, пока их всех не положили.  
— Имплант 148-с? — задумчиво говорит Кортез. — Заставляет их быть фанатично преданными «Церберу»?  
— Точно, — Вега кривится. — Расширенный, мать его, контракт.  
Они молчат, еще раз перечитывая отчет.  
Шепард прав, церберовец, на которого почему-то не подействовало одурманивание, может быть полезен Альянсу.  
— Интересно, что с ним будет, если действительно окажется, что на него не действуют церберовские штучки? — говорит Вега.  
Кортез пожимает плечами:  
— Скорее всего, отправят в какой-нибудь научный центр, если кому-то сейчас есть до этого какое-то дело. Будут исследовать. А если сейчас всем не до этого, — что очень вероятно, — то как обычно. Или предложат перейти в вооруженные силы Альянса, или отправят в лагерь для военнопленных.  
— Исследовать — это ставить опыты, как на крысе?  
— Ну, а как ты хотел?  
Вега не отвечает, потому что не знает, что ответить. Ему почему-то не хочется, чтобы этого мальчишку, последнего оставшегося в живых на этой базе человека, да еще неодурманенного, превращали в лабораторную крысу. И от того, что он действительно чем-то похож на крысу, — такой светлокожий и лысый — его вдруг становится жалко. Жалко, хотя вряд ли ему грозит смерть или какие-то особые мучения. Просто придется терпеть, как медики снуют вокруг целыми днями со своими приборами. Наверняка его будут хорошо кормить и держать в хороших условиях.  
Вега вдруг вспоминает всех людей в командном центре, которых им пришлось убить. Может быть, паренек — это тот единственный шанс, который позволит найти средство, чтобы оставить в живых и перевербовать еще сотни и тысячи церберовцев, с которыми так или иначе придутся столкнуться Альянсу. Но почему же логичное решение кажется таким неправильным?  
Его мысли прерывает появившийся Шепард:  
— Ну, где у вас тут биотик?  
Он приподнимает одеяло и несколько минут задумчиво разглядывает паренька, пока майор внимательно осматривает тому голову. Вега, затаив, дыхание, ждет вердикта.  
— Ну, что скажешь? — наконец, спрашивает Шепард майора, внимательно ожидая ответа.  
— Пока ничего, кроме того, что это церберовский имплант, — отзывается Аленко. — Интересно, конечно, что такого этот парень успел натворить.  
— Вот, Локо, — Вега неловко протягивает Шепарду датапад. — Вот тут кое-что.  
Шепард читает, без малейших эмоций, и передает Аленко. Тот просматривает и зло усмехается:  
— Узнаю старый добрый «Цербер».  
— Компьютер включен, — говорит Кортез. — Может, еще что-то найдется.  
— Кайден займется, — говорит Шепард. — А вы двое — идите и перетащите броню.  
— Есть.  
Вега нехотя выходит из отсека, нервно оглядываясь. Кайден, не теряя времени, склоняется над терминалом, а Шепард так и продолжает стоять над связанным биотиком. И только когда, оглянувшись в последний раз, Вега видит, как коммандер аккуратно укрывает церберовца одеялом, его отпускает.  
Место, куда Шепард с Аленко уже стащили снаряжение, они находят быстро. Целая гора новехоньких серых нагрудников, щитков и шлемов, кажется, рассчитана на небольшую армию. И только когда они подходят ближе, Вега понимает, что вся эта груда еще кажется такой огромной, потому что лежит поверх нескольких, сложенных в штабель, переносных турелей.  
— Посмотри, Эстебан! — Вега не может сдержать восторга. — Какие штуки они нашли! Помнишь, я говорил, как мы мучились с ними в Гриссомской академии? Если у нас самих будет парочка таких…  
Кортез смотрит с сомнением.  
— Ну, и если мы найдем способ их перепрограммировать… — уточняет Вега. — Но раз коммандер их вытащил, значит, у него есть план на этот счет. Ну что, за работу?  
Они обвешиваются броней, «шершнями» и турелями, надевают собственные шлемы и отправляются по коридорам к выходу. Нести такое количество неудобного по форме снаряжения — тяжело, но еще тяжелее оказывается, когда они выходят наружу и начинают грузить трофеи в челнок, особенно после второй ходки. Они уже почти проклинают затею Шепарда, пытаясь компактно уложить все внутри, не загромоздив проходы. Наконец, им это удается, и они, едва не поддавшись искушению забросить свои шлемы поверх этой кучи, но все-таки прилежно прицепив их к поясам, утирая пот, выходят за третьей партией.  
Вега невольно поглядывает на трупы штурмовиков, лежащие во дворе. Он подходит ближе и смотрит на их броню.  
— Эй, Джеймс! — зовет его Кортез. — Ты куда?  
Вега машет ему рукой, а когда Кортез подходит, показывает ему на выщербленную, забрызганную кровью броню.  
— Я вот думаю, — с неохотой говорит Вега, — что если Шепард хочет устраивать маскарад в следующий раз, нам надо все-таки снять пару комплектов. Посмотри, какая побитая у всех броня. А мы натащили новехонькую, без единой вмятины. Будем в ней сразу в глаза бросаться.  
— А если как следует пострелять по нашей? — морщится Кортез. Ему тоже не улыбается возиться с раздеванием трупов.  
— Теоретически можно. Будет немного не то, хотя… Давай возьмем хотя бы один комплект для образца?  
— Ты его еще найди, этот целый комплект. Два как минимум брать надо, чтобы один собрать.  
Посмотри, во что вы их превратили.  
— А чего это сразу мы? — скалит зубы Вега. — Эстебан, ты вообще видел, что у них в шлемах? А я еще всегда удивлялся, что у них так головы-то разлетаются, как будто взрывчаткой нашпигованы.  
Кортез невольно фыркает, и через секунду они уже оба смеются как ненормальные. Все еще похохатывая, они отправляются за последней партией, решив поснимать броню с кого-нибудь по дороге.  
На обратном пути в коридоре недалеко от выхода они находят пару подходящих штурмовиков, и за пять минут заканчивают это не особо приятное дело. Впрочем, сложным его тоже не назовешь. Нагрузившись броней, они относят третью партию в шаттл, уже привычно чертыхаясь в тесноте, распихивают ее по свободным углам, и выходят наружу с чувством выполненного долга.  
Солнце висит на месте, как приклеенное, и даже не думает клониться к закату. Но Вега знает, что их тяжелый день подходит к концу, и скоро можно будет лететь домой, на «Нормандию».  
Челноков Альянса на их площадке так и нет. Какую-то суету можно разглядеть на соседних выступах: там то и дело взлетают шаттлы, суетятся солдаты. На их же площадке сейчас стоит мертвая тишина.  
Пока Вега думает, не оставить ли Кортеза в шаттле и не отправиться ли к Шепарду, тот сам выходит из двери вместе с Аленко.  
— Ну что? — бросается им навстречу Вега. — Выяснили что-нибудь?  
— Не очень много, — говорит Аленко, замедляя шаг. — Парень — биотик из церберовского проекта «Феникс», вырос там, ему всего девятнадцать. Сюда был прислан неделю назад с пополнением. Потом его модифицировали, но на него это почему-то не подействовало. Более того, другие стали подчиняться ему. Причем, там странная история… Я читал отчеты... Впрочем, это не так важно сейчас. Важно, что у «Цербера» есть специальный протокол, предписывающий отправлять людей с такими случаями для изучения. Видимо, хотят полностью устранить подобные накладки. Мы сообщили командованию, и нашим тоже интересно, где у них слабые места. Парня заберут. А мы можем возвращаться.  
Вега разом сникает.  
— Заберут? Вы уверены?  
Шепард пристально смотрит на него:  
— Лейтенант?  
Вега собирается с духом:  
— Коммандер, в нашем секторе базы так никто и не высадился, всю расчистку свалили на нас… А вдруг они вовсе забудут про него?  
— Не забудут, — усмехается Шепард. — Не в их интересах.  
— Локо, посмотри, — Вега машет рукой в сторону соседних площадок. — У них полно своих дел. Все сейчас заняты истребителями. Какое им дело до какого-то церберовца? Думаешь, они кинутся, сломя голову, исполнять приказ, который не имеет отношения к основной задаче?  
— Если прикажут — кинутся. Ты по себе других-то не суди.  
Аленко отворачивается, пряча улыбку. Вега бросает на него сердитый взгляд и снова с напором смотрит на Шепарда.  
— Это если прикажут. Локо, давай возьмем его на «Нормандию», а потом сами отправим куда надо?  
И он с радостью видит, как во взгляде Шепарда появляется сомнение. Но тот лишь поднимает руку к уху и вызывает командование десанта.  
— … когда заберете? Через четыре-пять часов? Принято. Мы уходим, возвращаемся на «Нормандию».  
— Локо!!!  
Вега смотрит на Шепарда такими глазами, что тот не выдерживает.  
— Постойте… Отбой. Биотика заберем сами, доставим по назначению... Не за что. Конец связи.  
И смотрит на Вегу.  
— Что стоишь? Беги, давай, за своим цербером.  
Вега замирает на секунду, боясь поверить, и срывается с места. Он несется в медблок, грохоча эхом по пустым коридорам, задыхаясь от волнения, как будто боясь, что Шепард передумает. Он влетает в палату и только там переводит дух.  
Изо всех сил стараясь не спешить, чтобы не тряслись руки, он отстегивает биотика от кровати и бережно укутывает в одеяло. Берет его на руки и перед тем, как уйти, оглядывается, пытаясь сообразить, не забыл ли он что-то важное. Датапад. На всякий случай, там данные. Он нащупывает датапад на столе и умудряется взять его, извернувшись, подняв колено, не желая даже на секунду выпустить из рук завернутое в одеяло совсем легкое, тонкое тело.  
Он несет паренька, то и дело беспокойно поглядывая в его лицо, не находя признаков жизни и наклоняясь самым ухом, чтобы удостовериться, что тот дышит. Наконец, он просто прикасается щекой к его щеке и успокаивается, чувствуя теплое дыхание на своей коже. Жив.  
Выходя из здания на холод, Вега прижимает ближе свою ношу и спешит к челноку, благо он стоит рядом. Челнок уже готов к вылету, ждут только Вегу. Он ныряет внутрь, запоздало удивляясь, как тут стало тесно. Оказывается, он уже успел забыть об этом. Шепард и Аленко стоят, оставив сидячее место, и Вега втискивается туда, пытаясь поудобнее устроить свой сверток.  
— Все на месте? — кричит Кортез.  
— Все, — отвечает Шепард. — Трогай.  
Под мерное гудение челнока Вега сидит, почти впадая в какой-то транс. Он смотрит в одну точку, и сейчас даже если бы его спросили, он бы не смог ответить, о чем думает.  
Слабый шёпот заставляет его отвлечься. Вега с беспокойством смотрит в лицо церберовца и видит приоткрытые глаза и почти беззвучно шевелящиеся сухие губы.  
— Хочешь пить?  
— Да.  
— Сейчас-сейчас…  
Вега начинает шарить рукой, но Шепард уже протягивает ему флягу.  
Вега снимает одну перчатку и осторожно поит мальчишку-церберовца, а тот пьет, благодарно посматривая на Вегу.  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он, напившись, и расплывается в счастливой улыбке. — Ты кто?  
— Я Джеймс, Джимми. Все хорошо, мы забрали тебя оттуда. Ты в безопасности.  
— А я Майки… — паренек смотрит на Вегу и улыбается еще шире. — Ты красивый.  
Он закрывает глаза и тут же снова засыпает, а Вега растерянно гладит его по безволосой, как у младенца, голове, и сердце Веги почему-то сладко ноет.  
Минуты ползут, тягуче, а Вега так и сидит, машинально поглаживая мальчишку, будто пытаясь успокоить его, как вдруг чувствует прикосновение чужой руки. Вега вопросительно поднимает глаза: ободряюще улыбаясь, на него смотрит Шепард. Уперевшись в переборку, он нависает сверху, и рукой без перчатки тоже осторожно гладит паренька, иногда, словно случайно, прикасаясь к руке Веги. Вега прячет взгляд, и они продолжают, пока вдруг на руку Веги не ложится мягко и уверенно рука Шепарда. Вега замирает неловко, чувствуя кожей сухую шершавую ладонь. Вся его сегодняшняя наглость куда-то улетучивается. А Шепард, подержав так долгое мгновение, дружески похлопывает его по руке, и, плавно оттолкнувшись от переборки, разворачивается и уходит, протискиваясь между штабелей турелей, к Кортезу.  
Вега так и сидит, замерев, пока входной люк «кадьяка» не открывается в грузовом трюме «Нормандии».  
Никому не доверяя свою драгоценную ношу, Вега несет церберовского биотика до самого медблока, и Чаквас с трудом удается Вегу выдворить.  
— Зайдешь позже, Джеймс. А сейчас дай мне работать.  
Он пытается уговорить ее, что подождет всего лишь минутку, но она неумолима. Некоторое время он мается под дверями, ожидая непонятно чего, пока, наконец, не признает, что ему тут действительно сейчас нечего делать. 

***  
В его выгородке в грузовом трюме привычно, уютно пахнет теплым металлом, оружейной смазкой и совсем чуть-чуть травкой. Он дома. Он сбрасывает броню, освобождается от плотного, туго сидящего защитного термобелья, и прежде чем натянуть свои обычные форменные штаны и футболку, сосредоточенно, серьезно и с каким-то даже остервенением дрочит на плакат с Шепардом.  
Он вспоминает пальцы Шепарда, ласкающие нежную кожу чужого биотика, а потом — обжигающее прикосновение руки.  
И Вегу совершенно не волнует, что кто-то сейчас его может увидеть.  
В душ он идет, натянув одежду на перепачканное тело, и по лицу его блуждает счастливая улыбка. 

Глава 7. Ангел и турель.

Вега не помнит, когда в последний раз просыпался так легко. И дело не в чем-то конкретном, просто он чувствует, что все стало как-то правильно.  
Он открывает глаза задолго до подъема, свежий и выспавшийся. Напевая, он идет умываться и потом спешит в медотсек, проведать мальчишку. Но там заперто, а стучать он не решается. Ничего, зайдет потом.  
Тело поет от наслаждения, когда он берется за гантели и заставляет его работать. Вега чувствует каждую натянутую мышцу, и после последнего подхода ему так хорошо, что кажется, что лучше уже и быть не может, пока вдруг до него не доносится запах кофе. Запах такой приятный, Вега вдыхает его, закрыв глаза, но долго не решается оглянуться, чтобы не спугнуть наваждение. Этого не может быть. Просто не может быть. Он неторопливо разминает шею, убирает гантели на место, достает чистое белье, чтобы идти в душ, и только тогда поворачивается. Так и есть. Шепард. Свежий, выбритый и подтянутый. Он стоит с помятой с одного боку кружкой в руке, прислонившись к ящику, и с интересом рассматривает голый торс Веги.  
— Хорош. Кофе хочешь?  
Вега натягивает старую футболку и шагает к нему.  
— Давай.  
— Остыл немного, я не хотел тебя прерывать, — Шепард делает маленький глоток и протягивает термокружку Веге.  
Вега берет кружку из его рук бережно, как драгоценность, и тоже осторожно отпивает горячий горький кофе. Такой же, наверное, как губы Шепарда сейчас. Вега отводит взгляд.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — усмехается Шепард. — Вообще, я зашел сказать, что после обеда пришлю к тебе Кайдена перепрограммировать турели. Поможешь ему, если он скажет. И… предупреждаю, не дури, Джеймс.  
— А что я? — бурчит Вега. — Майору лучше скажи.  
— Вега! — повышает голос Шепард.  
— Что, сразу Вега….  
— Веди себя хорошо, Джеймс.  
Вега уже открывает рот, что бы брякнуть что-нибудь очередное едкое, как вдруг Шепард кладет его на обе лопатки.  
— А то вот передумаю отправлять твоего цербера в учебку Альянса.  
Вега разевает рот от удивления, а Шепард лишь хитро смотрит.  
— Локо, спасибо, но откуда ты…  
— Он славный малый. Мне почему-то показалось, что ты не захочешь, чтобы его разобрали на запчасти.  
Вега мрачнеет, опускает голову и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Я не знаю, Локо. Жаль парнишку. Но вдруг это единственный одурманивающий имплант, который может заполучить Альянс?  
— Тогда нам, конечно, следует передать цербера ученым, как мы и собирались. Выбирай.  
Вега поднимает глаза и встречается с выжидающим взглядом Шепарда.  
— Так что ты решаешь, мистер Вега? — спрашивает он.  
Вега молчит, крутит в голове и так и эдак, и наконец, бурчит:  
— Командир тут ты. Как скажешь, так и будет.  
Шепард усмехается:  
— Что, тяжело решить? Так-то… Впрочем, все верно. Командир тут я. И, кстати, информации у меня больше. Так что пусть пока остается этот Майки. Есть один человек, который мне обязан. Он в проекте «Единство», они там готовят мобильные диверсионные группы из бойцов разных рас и специализаций. Думаю, парень со своими хлыстами и… другими умениями будет им очень полезен.  
— С какими еще хлыстами? — Вега ничего не понимает.  
— С биотическими.  
— Ого!  
Вега прикусывает язык, чтобы не спросить, не будет ли такой биотик полезен и на «Нормандии». Нет, лучше не стоит. Вообще лучше не лезть на рожон, пока Шепард вовсе не передумал. Он тщательно подбирает слова, стараясь не ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего.  
— Спасибо, Локо. И… насчет майора. Не беспокойся, мы сделаем эти чертовы турели.  
Шепард пристально смотрит на него:  
— Вот и хорошо. Ты в душ?  
Вега несколько секунд пытается сообразить и только потом кивает.  
— Пошли, — говорит Шепард. — Можешь потом заглянуть к своему церберу. Он спрашивал про тебя, кстати. Очень спрашивал.  
Вега торопливо хватает чистую одежду и идет за капитаном. Они молча заходят в лифт, и только тогда Вега решается на вопрос:  
— Ты говорил с ним? И убедил его перейти на нашу сторону?  
Шепард неопределенно поводит плечом.  
— Просто рассказал ему про Землю, про Жнецов. Парень сам захотел.  
— И все же… как же исследования? — Веге не очень хочется трогать эту тему, но он должен все прояснить.  
— Обойдутся без него, — равнодушно говорит Шепард и смотрит в потолок. — Жилая палуба. Тебе выходить. Не забудь зайти к церберу. И до вечера, Джеймс.  
До вечера? Вега ошалело смотрит на закрывшиеся двери лифта, и, наверное, все вокруг слышат сейчас натужный скрип шестеренок в его, Веги, мозгах. 

***  
После душа он идет в медотсек. Чаквас встречает его радушно, но вот только ее пациент спит.  
Она осуждающе качает головой, пристально глядя на разбитое лицо Веги, и, усадив, осматривает синяки. И, хотя, смотреть там, собственно, нечего, Вега даже не думает протестовать. Он закрывает глаза и наслаждается прикосновениями ее рук. Чаквас обрабатывает опухшие скулы и попутно читает лекцию о необходимости осторожности в тренировочных спаррингах.  
— Мне хватает тех ранений, что вы получаете на высадках, — строго говорит она.  
Потом Чаквас угощает Вегу обжигающе горячим, ароматным кофе из своей кофеварки, и они пьют его вдвоем, заедая галетами и задумчиво рассматривая через открытые двери серверной спящего церберовца. Даже не верится, что такой мальчишка может быть бойцом. В девятнадцать лет все выглядят по-разному, но Вега привык, что обычно солдаты даже в этом возрасте все уже крепкие, широкоплечие, мускулистые. Этот — тонкий и гибкий, как подросток. Лицо совсем юное, смазливое. Длинные ресницы, темные пухлые губы, пушок на щеках. И странная, гладко выбритая голова.  
— Как он вообще, Карин? — спрашивает Вега.  
— Физически — полном порядке, ему просто нужно восстановить силы. Еще и капитан его замучил сегодня, чуть не два часа с раннего утра его допрашивал. Заперся с ним тут в серверной и сидел.  
— И ты ему позволила? Что-то не похоже на тебя, Карин, — Вега заговорщицки понижает голос и играет бровями, глядя на нее в упор масляным взглядом. — Признавайся, чем он тебя взял?  
Чаквас смеется и треплет его по хохолку на голове.  
— Джеймс, прекрати. Я тебе в матери гожусь, а ты мне глазки строишь. Ничем он меня не взял. Сказал, что ему надо поговорить, и что если цербер в состоянии говорить, то остальное его не волнует. А мне приказал сидеть тут, вот и все, ты же знаешь его.  
Вега улыбается и трется об её руку, наслаждаясь маленькой невинной лаской.  
— Так запретила бы, ты же врач.  
— Ну а он — капитан, — Чаквас откидывается в кресле. — Я должна ему подчиняться. Это вас я могу гонять в хвост и гриву.  
— А то! — смеется Вега. 

Они сидят еще немного, говорят о найденном цербере, пока Вега не допивает свою чашку. Веге нравится сидеть у Чаквас, да и сама она ничего, но дела ждут. Он прощается, не удержавшись, чтобы не подмигнуть ей от дверей.  
— Разрешите зайти еще раз попозже, майор?  
— Не возражаю, лейтенант, — она улыбается ему. — Давай я свяжусь с тобой, когда парень проснется.  
— Спасибо, Карин, — говорит Вега проникновенно.  
И от его тона Чаквас все-таки краснеет.

***  
Почти полдня они с Кортезом возятся со снаряжением: стаскивают трофеи из шаттла в санитарный блок для обработки, приводят в порядок запачканную кровью кабину, а потом несколько часов отмывают от крови и прогоняют через дезинфекторы церберовскую броню. Дело это тяжелое и муторное, но Вега чувствует только небольшую приятную усталость от хорошо сделанного дела. Даже есть ему не хочется, так что Кортез отправляется обедать один, а Вега идет к себе в выгородку.  
На терминале его ждут два не срочных сообщения. Одно от Чаквас, о том, что её пациент проснулся, и Вега может зайти, другое — от Аленко, который готов приступить к работе над турелями. Одна из турелей уже у Веги, и он спешит связаться с Аленко, чтобы сказать ему об этом. Майор появляется через пять минут, доброжелательно кивает, мельком глянув на плакат с Шепардом, и Вега, неловко поздоровавшись, показывает ему на рабочее место в углу, где лежит приготовленный чемоданчик турели. Майору там должно быть удобно — есть несколько поверхностей, можно сесть, и есть место, где разложить детали и развернуться.  
Расположившись за своим рабочим столом и приготовив пару «шершней», Вега исподтишка наблюдает, как Аленко рассматривает турель и активирует инструментрон. Ему интересно посмотреть с чего он начнет: все-таки турель «Цербера», настроенная автоматически убивать всех чужих, — опасная штука. Им бы с Кортезом и самим было бы интересно с ней повозиться, но Шепард поручил это майору. А они вполне могли бы разобрать турель до винтика, разоружить, посмотреть программы и прикинуть, как их поменять. Впрочем, с турелью не все так просто. Может, и правда, без майора не обойтись. Судя по тому, как быстро она оправляется от дистанционного взлома, еще и вырабатывая устойчивый иммунитет, в ней мощные алгоритмы защиты. И не дай бог обойти их не полностью и взять такую турель в бой. Но задача интересная. Шепард сказал, что майору нужно будет помогать, но, кажется, майор настроен заниматься всем сам.  
Вега тянет шею — Аленко сидит к нему боком, задумчиво глядя в голографический экран инструментрона. Он покусывает губу, разглядывая считанные данные, а потом плавным, каким-то завораживающим жестом поднимает руку и рассеянно потирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
Вега вдруг как-то сразу перестает думать о турелях. Он не может оторвать глаз от лица Аленко, и в голове у Веги одно: Шепард сегодня ночью был с ним. Шепард брал его, подминал под себя, входил вот в этого человека, который сейчас сидит тут, как ни в чем не бывало, и Шепарду это, наверняка, нравилось. И Веге вдруг тоже очень хочется попробовать то, что так нравится Шепарду.  
Словно почувствовав его взгляд, майор поднимает глаза и тепло улыбается:  
— Ты что-то хотел, Джеймс?  
«Тебя». Веге очень хочется ответить прямо и нагло, а потом впиться в эти губы, обхватить это тело руками, ощупать все, раздеть и войти, пробуя так и этак, выясняя, как слаще, а может быть, даже спрашивая, как больше любит Шепард. И почему-то ему кажется, что майор не был бы против.  
И плевать, что Шепард велел «не дурить», при этом подсовывая ему майора, как будто испытывая Вегу на прочность. Да, Вега наплевал бы, но у него есть свои принципы. Он не берет чужое, даже если оно такое сладкое, что слюни бегут.  
— Джеймс… — с укоризненной улыбкой говорит майор, будто прочитав его мысли.  
Вега хмурится, чтобы не показать, что смущен, опускает глаза, вроде как на свою работу, и лихорадочно придумывает, что бы сказать и бурчит:  
— Я ничего… просто, я думал, что мы могли бы вместе…. но если так… я хотя бы просто посмотреть....  
Joder!  
«Да что ж у тебя с языком-то, долбанный ты Вега! — мысленно отвешивает он себе затрещину. — Хотя бы посмотреть…Черт… ведь хотел бы, да?»  
— Ну, я это.. в общем… я про турель, — выдавливает он, проклиная себя, и преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая маленькое дуло «шершня».  
Он велит себе заткнуться и даже больше не смотреть в сторону майора. Пес с ней, с турелью.  
Краем глаза он все-таки видит, что майор посмеивается.  
— Джеймс… Послушай, Джеймс… — начинает Аленко, и Веге вдруг заранее становится страшно неловко. — Ты извини, это твое место, но… Я снял с турели данные, и мне сейчас надо немного подумать. Одному.  
— Все нормально, майор, — Вега выдыхает с облегчением и кладет пистолет-пулемет обратно на стол. — Я пойду пообедаю.  
— Спасибо. Но вообще я не против, чтобы позже мы с тобой вместе… — Аленко улыбается. — …занялись турелью.  
— Угу, — Вега кивает, стараясь не встречаться с майором взглядом, и вытирает руки. — Тогда я пошел, постараюсь есть подольше. Будь как дома, майор. 

***  
Еда в него не лезет, но Вега старательно жует, тоскливо думая, что, кажется, майор тоже не прочь с ним поиграть, но в этом случае все может плохо закончится. И что он сам будет в этом виноват, если не начнет думать головой, а не членом. Или не научится скрывать, что у него на уме.  
Через пять минут он чувствует, что больше не в силах проглотить ни крошки, но возвращаться еще слишком рано, и он отправляется в медотсек проведать биотика, попутно размышляя, не сможет ли медицина помочь с намечающимися проблемами.  
Он застает Чаквас одну, — двери серверной, которая теперь служит то ли камерой, то ли изолятором, плотно закрыты, — и поэтому сразу берет быка за рога.  
— Хей, Карин! Такое дело!— решительно говорит он, не дав сказать Чаквас и слова. — Мне нужен какой-нибудь антисекс.  
— Срочно? — она смотрит на него с убийственно серьезным видом, словно второй Шепард.  
— Очень срочно, Карин! У тебя есть?  
— Одну дозу или тебе сразу тонну?  
— Лучше две.  
— Тонны? — Чаквас по-прежнему невозмутима.  
— Ты жестокая женщина, — с убитым видом говорит Вега и плюхается в кресло. — Так у тебя нет?  
— Вообще-то у меня есть нечто подобное. И будь моя воля, я бы половине экипажа это выписала бы. Одна беда — вы не сможете нормально управлять кораблем и воевать. Вам нужны все ваши рефлексы в полном комплекте, я не могу заглушить только один, слишком тесно они связаны.  
— Я понял, майор, — грустно кивает Вега, но в следующую секунду вскидывает голову от пришедшей на ум мысли. — Погоди, насчет «управлять кораблем»… Ты вот сейчас про Шепарда или про Джокера?  
— Я сейчас про всех вас, вместе взятых, — назидательно говорит Чаквас. — А что касается Шепарда… То он чуть ли не единственный, за кого я могу в этом плане не переживать. Всегда трезвый острый ум, холодная голова.  
— И холодное сердце, да? — вырывается у Веги, о чем он тут же уже сожалеет.  
— Нет, Джеймс. Нет. Поверь, капитан умеет любить. Просто он солдат и командир. И долг для него всегда был выше личного. Но это не значит, что для него личное не существует. Просто он привык это не показывать, понимаешь?  
В ее голосе столько сочувствия, что Вега совсем не удивляется, когда она подходит к нему и гладит по хохлатой башке, прижимая к себе. Он утыкается лицом ей в живот и бормочет:  
— Что, так заметно?  
— Мы на корабле, Джимми. Тут не может быть секретов. Едва ты подумал о чем-то, как оно уже у всех на языке. Все знают, что ты неравнодушен к капитану и недолюбливаешь майора.  
— Недолюбливаю? Вот так, значит, да? А впрочем, Карин, все верно… Наверное, так и есть. Но раз так, раз они всегда все знают… — Вега набирается духу и смотрит на нее снизу вверх. — Скажи тогда, что говорят — как капитан относится ко мне?  
Чаквас смотрит на него строго:  
— Ты уверен, что тебе нужно это знать, Джимми?  
— Да, Карин, пожалуйста, скажи мне.  
Чаквас поднимает брови, неопределенно пожимает плечами и успокаивающе гладит его по голове.  
— Говорят, что он выделяет тебя. Кто-то — что использует. Кто-то говорит, что он тебя откровенно балует, что прощает тебе все и позволяет то, что не позволяет другим. Что он ходит к тебе по ночам, а ты бегаешь к нему. Что его заводят твои татуировки. Что ему нравится твое накачанное тело, твой непокорный характер. Что ему нравится избивать тебя, а потом спать с тобой за спиной у Аленко, а ты влюблен по уши и готов еще даже и не на такое.  
Вега зло мотает башкой, освобождаясь из ее ласковых рук, и встает.  
— Врут они все, твои знатоки секретов… Не сплю я с ним.  
— Я верю тебе, Джеймс, не спишь, — говорит Чаквас, и Вега благодарен ей за это.  
«Пока что не спишь», — еле слышно добавляет она, когда он направляется к дверям в серверную. А может быть, ему это только кажется. 

***  
Едва двери смыкаются за ним, оставив медотсек с Чаквас за спиной, как Вега словно попадает в какой-то другой мир. Здесь прохладно, очень тихо, тесно, темновато и пахнет какой-то особой чистотой. И центре этого всего, странно безволосый, как азари или ханар, сидит и читает, забравшись с ногами на застеленную койку, бывший церберовский биотик Майки, одетый в чью-то форменную черную фуфайку, спортивные штаны и носки.  
При виде Веги он радостно соскакивает с кровати, бросает датапад и кидается Веге на шею, покрывая поцелуями его щетинистые щеки.  
— Ты пришел, Джимми, я думал, ты уже никогда не придешь, — он повизгивает от восторга, а Вега стоит столбом, ошарашенный, выбитый из колеи и ничего не понимающий.  
— Хей, Майки, постой, — бормочет Вега, пытаясь удержать парнишку за плечи, но тот уже приникает к его губам, и, сам не зная, как, зачем и почему, Вега отвечает на его поцелуй.  
Майки трепещет в его руках, и Вега стискивает его крепче, вдруг понимая, что это именно то, что так хотелось сделать ему сегодня. Словно почувствовав, Майки хватается за края своей фуфайки, тянет ее верх, и Вега помогает ему освободиться от нее, а потом и от штанов. Белья под ними нет, и Вега кладет руку Майки между ног. Мимоходом поражаясь нежной безволосой гладкости его лобка, Вега берет его уже невозможно набухший член в руку — Майки коротко довольно выдыхает — и несколькими движениями заставляет кончить. Чувствуя, как обмякло в руках стройное, гибкое тело, Вега осторожно опускает его на койку, и Майки тут же откидывается на спину, раздвигая ноги. Пока Вега возится с застежкой штанов, он трогает свой член, словно не веря, а потом перепачканной рукой смазывает себя, глядя на Вегу восторженными глазами.  
Вега входит в него жадно, голодно, и Майки, радостно подается ему навстречу, отдавая и насыщая, послушно поворачиваясь под требовательными сильными руками, подставляясь по-другому, и стараясь изо всех сил угодить Веге. Когда Вега кончает и падает на него, закрыв глаза, совершенно без сил, счастливый и опустошенный, Майки осторожно целует его руку, что-то нашептывая, а позже — прилежно обтирает Вегу полотенцем, и ждет, сидя возле него на полу, когда он придет в себя.  
Веге немного неловко, когда он одевается, принимая из рук услужливого Майки свои штаны, но того, словно бы ничего не смущает. Он помогает Веге одеться, одевается сам и усаживает Вегу на кровать, тесно прижавшись к его боку.  
— Ты такой красивый, я так хотел тебя, Джимми, — горячо шепчет Майки, и Вега вдруг чувствует себя так, как будто украл сейчас что-то чужое.  
— Точно меня, Майки? — с сомнением спрашивает Вега. — Не кого-то другого?  
По мере того, как способность трезво мыслить возвращается к нему, вся абсурдность ситуации предстает перед ним во всей красе.  
— Нет, я хотел тебя, — лихорадочно, будто пьяный, шепчет Майки. — Ты забрал меня оттуда. Я помню, ты нес меня на руках, прижимался щекой, и от тебя так приятно пахло горячим металлом и немножко кровью. А потом ты долго обнимал меня и гладил по голове. И капитан гладил. А еще я хотел пить, и ты поил из своих рук. Я так хотел тебя, но у меня не было сил. Я запомнил твои руки, и твое лицо, у тебя такой страшный синяк, но ты все равно был такой красивый.  
Вега смотрит на него во все глаза и не верит, что такое может быть.  
— Капитан Шепард сказал, что меня скоро отправят отсюда, воевать со Жнецами, и я рад, они просто ужасные, вот, капитан дал мне читать про них, но я боялся, что не увижу тебя. А теперь я буду вспоминать тебя, Джимми, даже если уеду завтра. Но капитан сказал, что я побуду здесь несколько дней, понимаешь, ты можешь приходить сюда, и я буду твой, Джимми, целых несколько дней, только твой, если только ты захочешь, даже капитан не будет меня брать, если ты скажешь.  
Вега чувствует, что у него начинает кружиться голова, что он сам становится, как будто пьяный от этого горячечного восторженного шепота, от прижимающегося теплого тела будто влюбленного мальчишки, от всех странностей и быстроты, с которой все это сваливается на него. Он с трудом выхватывает последнюю фразу, и холодок пробегает по его спине.  
— Что ты сейчас сказал, Майки? Капитан? Шепард уже… брал тебя?  
Майки, кажется, не очень приятен этот вопрос. Он замолкает, а потом смущенно поясняет:  
— Он тут главный, Джимми. Я должен был предложить. Так полагается. Но он отказался. Главные часто сначала отказываются. А когда я спросил его про тебя, он стал расспрашивать зачем, и я сказал, что хочу тебя. Он сказал, что можно, что это хорошо, что ты не откажешься, и пусть ты для меня будешь пока главным...  
Вега уже не знает, плакать ему или смеяться, ругать Шепарда последними словами или идти благодарить его.  
— ..так что даже если капитан передумает, но ты скажешь, что нет, то Джимми, я послушаюсь тебя.  
Майки смотрит на него во все глаза, и Вега бормочет:  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Договорились.  
Майки облегченно улыбается, и Вега вдруг тоже чувствует какую-то бесшабашную легкость. Это так непривычно, ощущать чью-то открытую, искреннюю привязанность, может быть влюбленность. Знать, что ты кому-то нужен настолько, что тебя хотят и ждут. Пусть даже если в этом всем и кроется какая-то чудовищная ошибка, но сейчас он нужен этому странному Майки, а Майки нужен ему. Пусть будет так.  
Вега обнимает Майки за плечи, вдыхает запах, зажмуриваясь от того, как невероятно хорошо ему сейчас и тихо спрашивает:  
— Майки, скажи честно. А ты вообще человек, а?  
Майки неожиданно долго думает.  
— Наверное человек, Джимми. Но я не уверен точно, феникс — это человек или уже что-то другое. Нас изменяли, давно, еще до того, как начали выращивать, но я не знаю, насколько сильно. Генное модифицирование и биотические импланты. Сказали, что это хорошо, что мы больше умеем, чем обычные рожденные люди, и можем лучше служить человечеству и Земле. Я биотик, хорошо умею убивать хлыстами и еще умею хорошо держать команду. Нас выращивали для этого, а потом учили. Но нам не сказали, что на Землю напали. Я должен быть там, чтобы защищать. А я не знаю ничего о Жнецах, их каннибалах, тварях, баньши. Меня к такому не готовили, и мне сейчас надо успеть узнать побольше. Капитан дал мне данные, я буду читать и смотреть. Ты посидишь со мной немного? А я потом опять буду читать.  
— Я посижу с тобой Майки, конечно, посижу, — бормочет Вега, силясь все переварить. — А знаешь, ты можешь читать, а я буду с тобой. И мы даже можем почитать вместе, мне тоже интересно.  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Майки, мостится поудобнее у бока Веги и пристраивает на коленях датапад с открытым изображением баньши и таблицей по биотическим атакам. — И еще я хотел сказать… Чтобы ты не думал… Нам говорили, что мы можем казаться младше обычным людям, напоминать подростков по виду и речи. Это из-за очень высокой эмоциональности, но у нас на ней много завязано. Поэтому, кстати, мы и прожить должны меньше.  
— Сколько? — спрашивает Вега, и сердце его ухает куда-то вниз.  
— Двадцать пять лет. Тридцать – если очень повезет, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Майки. — Но, скорее всего, я погибну раньше, так же, как и ты, ведь сейчас война, так что это не имеет особого значения. Читаем?  
—Читаем…— эхом отзывается Вега и надолго замолкает, подавая голос только тогда, кода Майки спрашивает его, можно ли перелистнуть страницу экрана.  
Они успевают прочитать конец статьи про баньши и подробное описание слабых мест твари, когда Вега говорит, что ему пора.  
— Сможешь зайти вечером? — спрашивает его Майки, и Вега понимает, что какими бы ни были его планы, он не хочет говорить «нет».  
— Я приду, обязательно приду, — бормочет он, стоя на пороге.  
— Я буду ждать тебя, Джимми, — улыбается Майки и снова берется за датапад.  
Словно во сне, Вега не задерживаясь, молча проходит мимо Чаквас, лишь коротко кивнув ей, спускается к себе в док челноков, погруженный в размышления. И когда его радостно встречает Аленко, с хитрой улыбкой говоря, что уже потерял его, даже почти успел соскучиться, и что турель ждет, спокойно смотрит на него и деловито бросает:  
— Отлично. Пошли расковыряем эту красавицу. И коммандер велел нам не дурить. Что бы это ни значило, я собираюсь его послушаться.  
Он видит, как румянец приливает к щекам майора, но смотрит на это как будто со стороны, через стеклянную стену.  
Он чувствует себя так, словно последний час провел на небесах, рядом с ангелом. 

***  
Как Вега и ожидал, вскрытие турели оказывается интереснейшим занятием. Аленко милосердно пока не стал развинчивать корпус, а занимался только скачанной программной начинкой и почти разобрался с сигналами, которые нужно поменять. Вега спрашивает, не против ли Аленко, если он позовет Кортеза, — майор, конечно, не против, — так что вскоре они в три отвертки с наслаждением набрасываются на металлический чемоданчик. Вега довольно подмигивает Эстебану, тот пихает его бедром и они, едва не сталкиваясь головами, торопливо развинчивают турель, попутно слушая объяснения майора, как устроена система ее защиты.  
Собственно, тут нет ничего сложного. Перед разгоном ускорителем массы турель «прошивает» каждую пулю микропрограммой распознавания свой-чужой, которая ориентируется на данные с микрочипов инструментронов, которые вживлены в запястье каждого солдата. Такая пуля меняет траекторию, если она получает сигнал, что летит в «своего». Из-за того, что прошивка происходит на месте, и становится вообще возможным дистанционный взлом турели. На нее можно отправить новый идентификатор, и тогда собственные солдаты начнут попадать под «дружественный огонь». Но из-за встроенной системы защиты от взлома, турель быстро нейтрализует вредоносную программу, вопрос — какие алгоритмы она использует. Первый уровень защиты нашелся сразу — две дублирующие системы, которые работают параллельно с основной, но не участвуют в прошивке пуль. Их задача — лишь периодически выдавать неизменный, хитро синхронизированный по времени контрольный сигнал, который сверяется с данными основной системы. Если взломана одна или две системы, то данные расходятся, а турель сбрасывает все настройки и полностью перезагружает систему с нуля, восстанавливая ее из чистого архива. Если удастся взломать три системы — все равно турель обнаружит несоответствие контрольных сигналов, которое будет теперь происходить из-за рассинхронизации.  
— В принципе, это возможно, синхронизировать все три сигнала. Мы можем это сделать, если турель взламывается не дистанционно, а на операционном столе лейтенанта Веги, — майор кивает с шутливым почтением. — Но, по-видимому, есть какой-то четвертый сигнал, который и в этом случае позволяет турели распознать обман.  
— Внешний, — замечает Кортез, не поднимая головы.  
— Что? Внешний? — задумчиво повторяет Аленко и распрямляется. — Логично. Но в комплекте с турелью не идет никаких внешних блоков. Правда, в комплекте с турелью всегда идет…  
— ..боевой инженер, — произносят все трое одновременно.  
Они чувствуют, что, кажется, нащупали что-то важное, когда их рассуждения прерывает появившийся Шепард.  
— Как дела? — спрашивает он, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Двигаются, — улыбается Кайден.  
— Я ненадолго, не буду вам мешать. Джеймс, подойди на минутку.  
Кортез и Аленко снова берутся за турель, пытаясь вернуться к той мысли, на которой закончили.  
Вега неохотно идет к Шепарду и вопросительно смотрит на него. Тот отвечает ему строгим взглядом.  
— Ты ходил сегодня к своему церберу? — тихо спрашивает Шепард.  
— Он феникс.  
— Хорошо. К фениксу. Ходил?  
— Ну, допустим.  
— Вега!  
— Ходил.  
— И как?  
Они смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза.  
— Локо…  
Лицо Шепарда непроницаемо, но Веге кажется, что Шепард смотрит на него с усмешкой.  
— Эх, где бы нам еще взять чип церберовского инструментрона, — вдруг раздается задумчивый голос Аленко.  
Кортез смеется:  
— Ты удивишься, Кайден, но вообще-то он у нас есть. Забыл про цербера Джеймса?  
— О! Совсем забыл! Тогда я хотел бы на него посмотреть.  
— Нет! — говорят одновременно Вега и Шепард, разом поворачиваясь к Аленко, и он изумленно смотрит на них.  
— Но я только…  
— Я запрещаю тебе подходить к нему, — жестко говорит Шепард. — Это вопрос безопасности.  
— Но лейтенант…  
— Ему – можно, тебе — нет.  
Воцаряется неловкая пауза.  
— Хорошо, Шепард, — сухо говорит Аленко. — Я обойдусь тем, что у меня есть. Или пусть лейтенант просканирует сам, когда опять пойдет.  
— Так можно, — кивает Шепард. — Он сделает.  
Когда Шепард уходит, все, кажется, чувствуют облегчение.  
Вега снова берется за отвертку и через некоторое время довольно ворчит:  
— Ага! Вот ты где!  
Он добирается до магазина и вытаскивает из него брусок генератора боезапаса.  
— Все, без зубов, можем теперь даже запустить.  
— Турель может вообще не активироваться без пуль, — с сомнением говорит Кортез. — Выдаст ошибку и все.  
— Не будь таким пессимистом, Эстебан!  
Как дети, дорвавшиеся до дорогой игрушки, они торопятся собрать турель обратно, только для того, чтобы потом торжественно уложив ее на пол и откинув панель запуска, заворожено наблюдать как турель, словно живая, раскладывается, высовывает свою шею и начинает вертеть клювом, выискивая врагов. Найдя их, она восторженно чихает один раз и обиженно замирает, не найдя чем стрелять.  
— Красавица, — говорит Вега, стоя на четвереньках и чуть не обнюхивая поблескивающую металлической полировкой симпатичную турельку. — Майор, объясни ей поскорее, что мы теперь свои.  
— До этого пока далеко, — улыбается Аленко. — Но вместе, может, её и уговорим. Сними контроллер, и мы посмотрим.  
— Я мигом, майор.  
— Если внешний сигнал идет с инструментрона инженера, может, это и проще для нас. Если понять, что он дает — непосредственно опознаватель или очередную контрольную сумму, — можно попробовать это воспроизвести. Но это может быть вовсе и не инструментрон.  
Кортез кивает:  
— Это может быть внешний блок на броне инженера или мобильный блок, который крепится в укромном месте. Тогда даже если инженера разнесет в клочья, турель не собьешь с толку.  
— Это не так важно, откуда идет сигнал, — говорит майор. — Более важно, что там. Но если мы бы случайно раздобыли такой блок, это могло бы очень помочь делу.  
— Вы же с Шепардом достали новую броню, там была одна инженерная, — говорит Вега, снова развинчивая турель и добираясь до контроллера.  
— Я схожу, — вызывается Кортез и уходит.  
Вега отдает контроллер майору, а сам снова с головой погружается в разборку турели. Её конструкция кажется Веге верхом изящества и элегантности.  
— Умеет все-таки «Цербер» делать хорошие вещи, — замечает Вега через некоторое время как бы про себя. — Проста, как швейная машинка, ничего лишнего, при этом легкая и подвижная. Не сравнить с альянсовской.  
— Но вот эта ее программируемая гибкость… — задумчиво говорит майор, глядя то на начинку контроллера, то на инструментрон. — Её, конечно, можно легко запрограммировать автоматически убивать определенных врагов, или наоборот, кого-то не убивать, даже если речь идет об одном-единственном человеке, данные чипа которого известны… Наверное, зачем-то им это было нужно. Но такая гибкость, по сути, это и её слабое место. Альянс же везде, где можно, для таких мобильных штук все еще делает жесткую аппаратную прошивку.  
— В этом есть резон, но все-таки много управляется ВИ.  
— Ты удивишься, Джеймс, но гораздо меньше, даже чем два года назад. Командование с большим подозрением стало относиться к сильно умным программам. Я тебе больше скажу, турель Альянса, управляемая сошедшим с ума ВИ — это тот еще аттракцион.  
— Приходилось сталкиваться? — спрашивает Вега и вдруг понимает, что, пожалуй, знает ответ. — А, на Луне?  
— О, да…— усмехается Аленко и качает головой. — Боюсь, это был самый позорный бой в моей карьере. Шепард и Тали все вытянули на себе, а я большую часть времени провалялся за ящиками. Наверное, после этого боя я наполовину состоял из панацеллина.  
— Это вы о чем? — спрашивает подошедший Кортез и с триумфом выкладывает инженерную броню на боковой стол. — Вот, новая, и, кажется, мы были правы. Тут есть кое-что. Сейчас проверю поточнее.  
— Майор рассказывает, как лежал под турелями Альянса, — смеется Вега.  
— О, я тоже хочу послушать, — говорит Кортез, подтягивая поближе ящик, чтобы на него усесться. — Давай, Кайден, расскажи во всех подробностях.  
— Да что тут рассказывать, — рассеянно говорит Аленко, глядя в экран инструментрона. — Мы мотались еще на первой «Нормандии», преследовали гетов, и вдруг Хакет срывает нас с задания и говорит, что на Луне взбунтовался ВИ…  
Он неторопливо рассказывает, то и дело замолкая, чтобы подправить очередную команду, а Вега слушает и разбирает блок, снятый Кортезом с брони. Вега слышал про эту историю. Вообще, иногда ему кажется, что он знает почти все, что связано с заданиями Шепарда, человека-легенды. Но узнать все «из первых» рук, от Аленко, который сам был рядом с Шепардом тогда, оказывается невероятно интересно.  
Они спорят, как бы поступил Шепард сейчас, как вообще лучше действовать, о стратегии и тактике. Кортез вспоминает пару своих случаев, да и Веге находится, что рассказать. За работой и историями, которые следуют одна за другой, время летит незаметно. Втроем они возятся с турелью до самого вечера, пока не раздается сигнал команде к ужину. На ужин они идут вместе, обсуждая по дороге варианты подмены сигналов и не прекращая разговоров даже за едой. Они так увлекаются, что Вега едва не забывает о Майки. Это не очень хорошо, но всё же Вега радуется, что сегодняшний странный день не заставил его потерять желание работать.  
Торопливо извинившись, он спешит в медотсек. От воспоминания того, что было днем, Веге становится трудно дышать, но он изо всех сил пытается уговорить себя быть благоразумнее. Может быть, надо просто обнять Майки и посидеть вместе, насладиться тем душевным теплом, что исходит от него, поговорить… Но едва он видит Майки, как все правильные планы летят к черту.  
Майки уже поужинал и ждет его. Он подскакивает и прижимается к Веге, а Вега снова погружается в облако нежности, теряя способность сопротивляться и соображать.  
Они почти не говорят, лишь жадно ласкают друг друга, а потом сливаются в одно. Они наслаждаются своей близостью, растягивая удовольствие, пока в какой-то момент окончательно не теряются один в другом. Потом они лежат, замерев, и Веге так хорошо, что ему хочется сказать зажмурившемуся от счастья юному славному Майки тысячу самых лучших в мире слов, но на ум сейчас не приходит ничего, кроме «я люблю тебя». Наверное, это неправда, и какой-нибудь умник мог бы легко это доказать, но Вега все равно шепчет эти слова. Шепчет, потому что не знает других таких, которые, как эти, так долго береглись для какого-то особого случая, прятались и почти забылись, но вдруг именно сейчас пришли на ум и легли на язык. И он не жалеет, что потратил эти слова.

Глава 8. Конец игры.

К себе Вега возвращается совершенно пьяный. От близости, от жарких слов, от неторопливых разговоров после, от тайной вылазки за кофе и галетами, от долгого сидения в обнимку за сканированием чипа — со светящимися инструментронами на руках обоих, — а потом долгого прощания и горячих обещаний увидеться завтра.  
Уже поздно, и Вега собирается, счастливый и расслабленный, лечь спать, но к своему удивлению обнаруживает, что его выгородка в доке челноков все еще не пуста. Кортез ушёл, но Аленко по-прежнему на том же месте, увлеченно работает, зато вместо Кортеза присутствует, — вот сюрприз так сюрприз, — коммандер Шепард. Растянувшись по своему обыкновению на брезентовой койке, он то ли дремлет, то ли просто лежит, закрыв глаза, под собственным героическим изображением. Руки Шепард закинул за голову, неловко извернувшись. Вега вздыхает, недовольно качает головой и, подставив ящик, лезет наверх, где на брезентовой крыше, в мешке, у него лежит подушка и свернутое шерстяное одеяло. Он укрывает коммандера и подсовывает подушку ему под голову. Тот только хмурится, не просыпаясь.  
Вега осторожно выпрямляется и встречается взглядом с Аленко, который едва заметно улыбается ему, как будто желая что-то сказать.  
— Что, майор? — говорит негромко Вега, но Аленко прикладывает палец к губам.  
— Что? — озабоченным шепотом переспрашивает Вега, подойдя почти вплотную и подставив ухо для ответа.  
— От тебя пахнет сексом, — выдыхает в ухо майор, как бы нечаянно касаясь его губами, от чего у Веги становится тесно в штанах. — Очень сильно.  
— И? — тихо спрашивает Вега, угрожающе придвинув лицо вплотную к лицу Аленко; он злится, что игры майора заставляют тело реагировать. — Заводишься, что я такой грязный?  
— Джеймс… — примирительно шепчет Аленко, но Вега уже не может остановиться.  
Он злится все больше и больше, чувствуя, что сыт всем этим по горло.  
— Мне сходить в душ? Отдраить член? Или, может, тебя с собой прихватить, чтобы ты мне помог? Пока Шепард спит? А, майор? Что опускаешь глаза?  
Аленко улыбается, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не слышал, но Вега хватает его за плечи, встряхивая и заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
— Ну?! Что молчишь?!  
Майор медленно поднимает взгляд и, прищурившись, смотрит на Вегу в упор.  
— Помочь тебе? Я-то с удовольствием. А тебе что же, не хватило, Джеймс?  
Аленко усмехается как-то нагло и высокомерно, и от его взгляда у Веги начинают ныть кулаки.  
— Мальчик был так плох в постели? — снисходительно продолжает майор. — Что, совсем не старался? Надо же, а в отчетах «Цербера» было написано, что он спец по этой части. Ублажал всех пятерых. Тех, которые потом умерли за него.  
У Веги темнеет в глазах. Но прежде чем он успевает как следует размахнуться и ударить, Аленко делает едва заметное движение рукой, и Вега отлетает к стене, впечатываясь в трубу металлического каркаса.  
— Сука, — свистящим шёпотом ругается Вега и, собрав все свои силы, бросается на Аленко, но опять падает, сбитый с ног биотическим ударом.  
Вега не намерен сдаваться, но Аленко, окутанный голубым сиянием, роняет его снова и снова, будто забавляясь. Веге не видно его лица, но Веге кажется, что майор смеется над ним.  
— Чтоб ты сдох, подлая тварь, — в бессильном отчаянии кричит Вега, не в силах шевельнуться от особо мощного удара, пригвоздившего его к металлическому полу. — Похотливая сука!  
Больно так, что перехватывает дыхание. Кажется, у него сломано ребро.  
— Лейтенант! — голос разбуженного грохотом Шепарда гремит на всю грузовую палубу. — Что ты себе позволяешь?!  
— Я позволяю?! — орёт Вега. — Я?! За членососом своим лучше следи!  
Боль от удара и боль от обиды за Майки рвут его на части.  
— Довольно, — говорит Шепард как-то уж чересчур спокойно. — Я достаточно возился с тобой, Вега. Но тебя надолго не хватает, как я посмотрю. Пора заканчивать.  
Веге хочется выть. Громко, протяжно и безнадежно. Теперь коммандер точно вышвырнет его с «Нормандии». Одна мысль об этом заставляет Вегу ощутить животный, обжигающий ужас. Лучше умереть сразу, потому что Вега знает, что на берегу он все равно долго не протянет.  
— Давай, Локо! Давай! — кричит Вега, уже плохо соображая. — Заканчивай! Только потом не забывай присматривать за своим сладким майором! Нежным губкам так и неймется попробовать новый крепкий член! Твой-то, видать, уже приелся, да и стоит, небось, уже не так, как раньше!  
Краем глаза он замечает ошарашенное лицо Аленко.  
Вега сжимается, ожидая нового удара: от майора, Шепарда или их обоих. Вега почти хочет его, предвкушая новую оглушающую, дающую забвение боль, но ничего не происходит. Вместо этого он слышит звук вставляемого термозаряда.  
Снизу вверх Вега смотрит на хмурое, сосредоточенное лицо Шепарда, и с каким-то облегчением готовится к тому, что сейчас все наконец-то закончится.  
Коммандер делает шаг, держа «шершень» в опущенной руке, как вдруг путь ему решительно преграждает майор Аленко.  
— Джон, нет, — с нажимом говорит майор. — Не трогай. Я сам намеренно оскорбил его, он сорвался.  
— Мне плевать, что там у вас вышло, — бесцветно отзывается коммандер. — А вот насчет его поганого рта я его предупреждал. И мне некогда возиться и устраивать тут трибуналы. Имею полномочия обходиться без этого.  
— Нет, — в голосе Аленко звучит металл. — Ты тут не единственный СПЕКТР, Шепард. Не вздумай тронуть его!  
Шепард смотрит на майора с каким-то удивленным интересом.  
— Вот даже как?.. Что ж… Хорошо, Спектр Аленко. Передаю вам в непосредственное подчинение лейтенанта Вегу. С этой минуты вы лично отвечаете за его выходки. И сегодняшняя — последняя, которую я терплю на своем корабле. Трахайся с ним сам, Кайден, как хочешь, а я не желаю его больше видеть.  
Он разворачивается, неторопливо кладет «шершень» обратно на стол, потом срывает плакат со стены над койкой и уходит, унося его с собой. 

***  
Вега пробует сесть. С трудом, но это у него получается. Он сидит на металлическом решетчатом полу, привалившись к брезентовой стене и опустив голову. В этой самой голове нет ни одной мысли. Он не видит, просто чувствует, что майор опускается с ним рядом.  
— Ты мудак, майор, — тихо говорит Вега, глядя в пол.  
— Да…  
— Ёбаный похотливый мудак.  
— Наверное…  
— Да пошел ты....  
— Джимми…  
— Лучше бы ты дал ему меня пристрелить.  
Сейчас Веге действительно кажется, что так было бы лучше для всех.  
— Не говори так.  
— Теперь он будет ненавидеть меня… А я — его…  
— Прости меня, — тихо говорит Аленко. — Я и правда мудак. Завелся от твоего запаха. А потом наболтал тебе о Майки… Я ведь знал, что ты взорвешься.  
Веге плевать на чьи-то извинения, они ничего уже не изменят, но голос майора звучит искренне, и Вега почему-то смягчается.  
Он безучастно кивает:  
— Ладно, проехали. Наверное, я тоже взъелся на тебя на пустом месте…  
— Наверное, не на пустом…  
Вега пожимает плечами и поднимает глаза.  
— Кажется, мы просто давно хотим оттрахать друг друга, майор. Просто не можем себе этого позволить. Вот тебе и все наши причины.  
Аленко грустно улыбается.  
— Пожалуй, что так, Джимми.  
— Значит, у тебя стоит на меня, и поэтому ты сломал мне ребро? — усмехается Вега.  
— Прости… — снова извиняется Аленко. — Тебе надо в медотсек.  
— А, ерунда. Разберусь.  
Они молчат, и Вега с отрешенным спокойствием думает, как хорошо, что он сейчас не один. Пусть это даже Аленко, которого он пять минут назад был готов убить собственными руками.  
— Послушай, майор, — прерывает через некоторое время молчание Вега. — То, что ты говорил… ну, про Майки… Это же не правда?  
— Правда. Так было написано в их отчетах.  
— Но почему? Зачем ему это?  
— Я не знаю, Джеймс. Они тоже не знали. Возможно, он подчинил тех пятерых именно так, через секс. Но с какой целью… А может, не было у него никакой цели. Просто сбой какой-то его программы. В любом случае, он смог нарушить работу их одурманивающего чипа.  
— И… вы с Шепардом знали про это? И Шепард разрешил, — да почти велел! — мне видеться с ним?  
— Я пытался его отговорить, но Шепард сказал, что тебе надо выпустить пар, а за один день ничего страшного не произойдет.  
— За один день? Почему за один? А что потом?!  
— Мы уже летим к Даирии, Джеймс. Завтра утром Майки отвезут туда.  
Вега чувствует, как все опускается у него внутри.  
— Его отдадут ученым?!.. Но Шепард обещал….  
— Нет-нет, — торопливо говорит Аленко. — Там тренировочная база Альянса.  
— Но если он и там начнет вешаться на всех подряд?  
— Шепард сказал, что они справятся. Что они найдут применение… его особым способностям.  
— Угу. Понятно. Спасибо, что сказал, майор, — Вега задумчиво кивает и замирает.  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы иногда звать меня «Кайден», — говорит Аленко после паузы.  
— Зачем?  
— Мне было бы приятно.  
— Учту.  
Вега сидит так, не шевелясь, и даже не возражает, когда через некоторое время Аленко обнимает его за плечи. По крайней мере, он теплый.  
— Шепард не собирался мне говорить, да? — вдруг спрашивает Вега, угрюмо глядя в пол. — Собирался отослать его по-тихому?  
— Боюсь что так, Джеймс.  
— Но почему?!  
— А ты считаешь, что он должен отчитываться перед тобой о своих решениях? — вкрадчиво замечает Аленко.  
— Нет, но… — Вега замолкает, потому что совсем запутался.  
— Вот видишь.  
— Но он же знал, что мне не все равно! — взрывается Вега. — Зачем он тогда приходил ко мне утром?! Зачем говорил, что нашел для Майки хорошее место… если я не буду «дурить». Зачем отправлял к нему, зная… что будет? Зачем?!  
На ответ он не надеется.  
— Он приходил к тебе сегодня утром? — вдруг хмурится Аленко.  
— Кофе принес. Ну, и он заходит иногда подраться.  
— Ясно.  
Они снова молчат.  
— Я, наверное, пойду, Кайден, — говорит Вега после долгой паузы.  
— Куда?  
— К Майки.  
Майор нехотя кивает, убирает руку и тоже встает.  
— Иди, тебе все равно надо в медотсек. Найди Чаквас.  
— А ты? — Вега сам не знает, зачем это спрашивает. — Пойдешь к себе?  
Аленко усмехается.  
— К Шепарду. Там кровать шире. Кроме того, нам обоим сейчас тоже нужно… спустить пар.  
Вега от удивления открывает рот. Ему казалось, что только что он был свидетелем разрыва.  
— Я думал, вы поссорились…  
— Мы не ссоримся, Джеймс, — с усталой снисходительной улыбкой говорит Аленко. — Нам уже незачем. Тем более, мы не станем всерьез ссориться из-за горячего непокорного лейтенанта, который положил глаз на нас обоих. Скорее, наоборот…  
Вега вдруг чувствует, что если еще секунду останется рядом с Аленко, то у него треснет голова. От всех игр с огнем, сложностей и странной, извращенной логики этих двоих. Пусть делают, что хотят, а ему кровь из носу нужно держаться от них подальше.  
Он разворачивается и быстрым шагом идет к лифту. Он не собирается терять ни одной минуты, которую может провести рядом с Майки. 

***  
Майки улыбается во сне, когда Вега пристраивается рядом на краешке кровати. Он что-то шепчет, тянется, и прижимается поближе. Вега трется щекой о его гладкую голову и замирает. Рядом с уютным, сонным Майки Вега успокаивается, и его тоже начинает клонить в сон. И даже бок почти не болит. Засыпая, он думает о том, какое счастье просто быть рядом с кем-то, кому тоже хорошо рядом с тобой.

***  
Посыпается Вега под суровым взглядом Шепарда. Тот стоит в дверях серверной.  
— Подъем!  
Вега садится и осторожно будит Майки.  
— Просыпайся, мой хороший. Шепард пришел.  
Майки открывает глаза, оглядывается, улыбается, и, ничуть не смущаясь Шепарда, нежно целует Вегу.  
— Ты спал со мной ночью, Джимми, спасибо. Мне было так хорошо.  
Шепард невозмутимо смотрит на них.  
— Риновски, мы прибыли, тебе пора, шаттл ждет. Вега, а ты свободен, иди на свое место в жилом отсеке.  
Вега нехотя поднимается, за ним бодро встает Майки и шагает к Шепарду. Вега с удивлением наблюдает, как Майки подходит к коммандеру вплотную и прижимается головой к его груди.  
— Капитан, позволь Джимми остаться и проводить меня.  
Он замирает, а Шепард, осторожно тронув его за плечо, отстраняется, но голос его звучит уже чуть мягче:  
— Хорошо. Пусть проводит.  
До шаттла они идут молча. Вега то и дело поглядывает на Майки, который явно в приподнятом настроении и с нетерпением ждет момента, когда окажется там, где сможет воевать. Веге хотелось бы, чтобы последние минуты, которые они вместе, они не проводили в молчании, но он не знает, что сказать, а Майки, кажется, и так хорошо. И от этого всего так горько, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
Кортез уже ждет их. Шепард кивает, и Майки бросается обнимать Вегу. Он раскидывает руки, и бело-голубые хлысты, словно крылья ангела, на секунду теплым сиянием вспыхивают в воздухе, а потом мягко ложатся на Вегу.  
— Я буду помнить тебя, Джимми.  
— И я тебя, Майки.  
— Прощай.  
— Прощай, — эхом отзывается Вега.  
Дождавшись, когда Майки вслед за Шепардом зайдет в челнок, он сразу после этого уходит с грузовой палубы. Через окно коридора инженерного отсека он наблюдает, как шаттл медленно отчаливает и вылетает в открытый аппарелью проем. Где-то там внизу планета, где начнет свою новую жизнь Майки.  
Ну, а Вега вернется к своей. Правда, она уже не будет прежней. 

Глава 9. Страж.

Дни бегут один за другим: похожие как близнецы, они проносятся, и Вега, кажется, начинает терять им счет, забывая какое сегодня число и день недели. С утра до вечера он работает, приводя в порядок оружие и разбирая трофейное, которого становится все больше и больше. Командование заваливает Шепарда заданиями, и «Нормандия» каждый день прыгает от планеты к планете. Вот только Вегу на высадки больше не берут. Всё своё время он проводит за оружейным столом, а Шепарда видит лишь мельком, когда тот с отрядом идет к челноку или обратно. И тогда в ответ на свое приветствие Вега удостаивается равнодушного кивка, который нужен только для того, чтобы не вызывать у команды лишних вопросов. Веге больно, но он все равно раз за разом ждет этого кивка, и сердце ёкает, когда иногда ему удается встретиться с Шепардом глазами.  
Вега запрещает себе думать о прошлом, но все равно постоянно вспоминает их вечера: тысячи поводов для прикосновений, теплое дыхание рядом, уютное молчание, забота, принимаемая с благодарностью… Все это было как будто не с ними, и ничего этого больше не будет. И Вега ловит его безучастный взгляд, как единственное, на что может теперь может рассчитывать.  
Когда Веге становится совсем невмоготу, он пробует злиться на Шепарда. И у него это иногда даже получается. Тогда он приносит к себе со склада очередной комплект новой церберовской брони и изо всей силы бьет по ней молотком, вымещая свою злость. Злость за то, что Шепард давно понял, что Вега к нему неровно дышит; за то, что и сам не был равнодушен; за то, что ему нравилось держаться на грани, возле самого огня, но не переступать черту; за то, что нравилось получать удовольствие от близости неловко прячущего чувства Веги.  
Но все это ничто, по сравнению с тем, как Вега злился на Шепарда за свою и за его ревность к Аленко. Веге кажется, что Шепард временами дразнил его. Будто подталкивал к майору, чтобы посмотреть, что получится — забавлялся. А потом они — Шепард сам с усмешкой говорил об этом — вместе обсуждали его, Вегу, ничуть не смущаясь щекотливости ситуации.  
Между этими двумя были странные, извращенные отношения, и, похоже, Вега для них был всего лишь игрушкой. Наверное, им нравилось издеваться над ним, как над глупым щенком: подманивать лакомством, а потом больно бить по носу, когда он подбегает, и еще больнее — если он при этом огрызается.  
Но вот что странно: Вега почему-то не сердится на Аленко, хотя ребра после той стычки все еще немного болят.  
Он так и не сказал ничего Карин, не желая видеть ее понимающе-укоризненный взгляд и, как мог, лечился сам. В неудачный спарринг она бы явно не поверила. А ведь она намекала ему, что его будут бить, а он будет это прощать. Вот только вряд ли она думала, что это будет Аленко. Вега действительно простил его. Он мог простить многое за ту явную симпатию, что видел в его глазах, за открытость и дружелюбие, за готовность признать неправоту. Майор не был жестоким. Но вот Шепард… Веге кажется, что он, словно бесстрастный кукловод, дергал за ниточки, как будто специально подводя Вегу к самой грани, чтобы потом с наслаждением жестко осадить его.  
Впрочем, Веге следует ненавидеть их обоих. От этой мысли на какое-то время ему становится легче.  
Он держится день, два, а потом все возвращается на круги своя. Долго ненавидеть их он не может и отчаянно тоскует в одиночестве. Он вспоминает о том, что наговорил Шепарду, и понимает, что шансов что-то исправить у него нет.  
Единственное, что ему остается вечерами, это, расстегнув штаны, добывать себе немного болезненного удовольствия, мечтая о том, что могло быть, если бы сейчас Шепард простил бы его. Если бы все могло стать как раньше! Если бы Вега мог просто быть рядом с Шепардом… Вега хотел бы быть полезным, ухаживать за ним, делать его непростую жизнь чуточку легче. Просто быть рядом, ни на что не претендуя! Но если бы Шепард хоть намеком показал, что хочет его, теперь он бы послал все свои принципы куда подальше…  
Эти глупые мечты греют подвыпившего Вегу и пачкают ему руки. Но когда его отпускает, все становится только хуже.  
Майки тоже ему не пишет. Вега получает одно короткое восторженное письмо, что Майки начал боевые тренировки в команде, и ему все очень нравится. Вега радуется за него примерно неделю, пока не получает от Майки какое-то странное, торопливое сообщение, что его переводят в другое, закрытое подразделение, и писать он больше не сможет. Вега понимает, что такое может быть, но ему от этого не легче.  
Иногда к нему, вернее к почти законченной церберовской турели, заходит Аленко, но это случается нечасто: майор всегда летает с Шепардом, а высадки следуют одна за одной, и свободного времени у него теперь почти нет. Но когда он все-таки приходит, усталый и измотанный, Вега рад ему, хоть и не показывает вида. Впрочем, разговаривают они мало, все еще чувствуя неловкость. Иногда майор едва заметно улыбается, и у Веги теплеет на душе.  
Даже с Эстебаном они теперь видятся редко. Кортез тоже постоянно на бесконечных долгих вылетах или отсыпается. Вега уже так привык иногда перекрикиваться с ним через палубу, что все время забывает посмотреть, есть ли сегодня Эстебан или нет, и часто кричит в пустоту.  
— Хей, Эстебан, ты слышал, что утром… — привычно начинает он, не оборачиваясь, и замолкает, вспоминая, что Кортеза там нет.  
Они уже не пьют вместе — Кортеза по ночам лучше не трогать, так что Вега пьет один. Вечером, после работы, он методично опустошает свои запасы, а когда они прилетают на Цитадель, первым делом спешит в бар. Но в баре, среди равнодушной толпы, он долго находиться не может, поэтому, выпив как следует, он спешит туда, где есть хоть какое-то подобие общения.  
До конца увольнительной он сидит за картами, играя партию за партией, пока не приходит время уходить. Он возвращается на «Нормандию» со счетом, полном кредитов, и с непроходящей тяжестью на душе.  
Вега думает обо всем этом и чуть не воет. «А ну прекрати, — говорит он себе. — Разнылся, как сопливая девчонка». Он заставляет себя работать, но мысли все время возвращаются к странной ситуации, в которой он оказался. Вега по-прежнему делает нужное дело и делает его хорошо, но у него такое чувство, то он просто перестал существовать для всех. На самом деле он престал существовать только для Шепарда, но теперь ему кажется, что все члены команды, кроме Эстебана и майора, тоже смотрят сквозь него. Он отдал бы все что угодно, лишь бы его взяли в бой, но теперь он не может попросить об этом Шепарда. Можно попробовать спросить Кайдена, но если Шепард ему, Веге, теперь не доверяет, то все это бесполезно. Бесполезно… Ну и насрать!  
Вега с досадой грохает кулаком об стол и идет отжиматься от пола. Он отжимается десяток за десятком, стараясь держать ритм, и, когда становится совсем тяжело, замедляется и начинает считать вслух. Он негромко отсчитывает последние, самые медленные разы, как вдруг его счет нарушается чьим-то громким, задиристым, быстрым счетом и веселым пыхтением.  
Ха, это Кортез. Он расположился рядом на полу и отжимается энергично, как будто нарочно пытаясь сбить Вегу с ритма.  
— Эстебан, заткнись хотя бы, имей совесть! — взывает, тяжело дыша, Вега.  
Но Кортез только смеется и начинает отжиматься еще быстрее и считать еще громче, пока, наконец, Вега в изнеможении не падает на пол.  
— Слабак! — кричит Кортез.  
— Ах, так?!  
Вега ловко перекатывается через спину, и, оказавшись рядом с Кортезом, хватает того за плечи, валит на лопатки и прижимает всем своим весом. Эстебан пытается ударить его лбом в нос, но Вега быстро убирает голову в сторону и Кортез промахивается.  
— Мазила! — злорадно смеется Вега, перехватывает руки Кортеза за запястья.  
Он держит их, словно клешнями, а Кортез, хохоча, дергается под ним, пытаясь вырваться. Наконец Эстебан затихает и просит пощады:  
— Все, Вега, только не дави меня, сдаюсь!  
Вега приподнимается и, улыбаясь во весь рот, смотрит сверху вниз на довольное лицо Кортеза.  
— Я скучал без тебя. Совсем ты запропал, Эстебан. Даже выпить не с кем.  
— Ну ты же знаешь, нас тут гоняют непрерывно.  
— Да знаю…  
Вега неторопливо встает, помогает встать Кортезу, и только теперь замечает, что рядом стоит смеющийся Аленко.  
— Ух ты, сегодня у меня прямо приемный день, столько гостей! — говорит Вега. — Привет, майор.  
— Ну, кому в гости, а кому и поработать, — усмехается тот. — Сегодня есть свободный вечер, очень хочется закончить.  
Вега понимающе кивает и поворачивается к Кортезу.  
— Эстебан, а ты надолго? Побудешь с нами? Майор победил турель, ты должен обязательно посмотреть! Он бы давно закончил, просто видишь сам, последнее время всем некогда.  
И Вега вдруг сам удивляется, сколько гордости звучит в его словах.  
Кайден смотрит на него и улыбается.  
У Эстебана есть немного времени, и, конечно, он очень хочет посмотреть на турель и ее новую прошивку. Кайден выводит данные на терминал, и принимается с воодушевлением объяснять, какие изменения он сделал в последние дни. Вега тоже с удовольствием слушает, хотя примерно представляет все и так. Но ему нравится, когда данные стройно укладываются в голове.  
Эстебан одобрительно кивает, задает вопросы, и они, словно бы время вдруг вернулось назад, снова втроем обсуждают изменения, шутят, и Вега, впервые за бессчетное количество дней, чувствует себя хорошо. Он так соскучился по увлеченным дружеским разговорам.  
Когда Кортез уходит, сославшись на поздний час, а Вега остается с Кайденом вдвоем, в их рабочем уголке воцаряется молчание. Но это не то неловкое, напряженное молчание, к которому они уже привыкли. Это молчание уютное, спокойное.  
Вега занимается оружием и посматривает на Кайдена. Тот быстро гонит страницы кода по экрану, потом останавливается, что-то подправляет, листает дальше, переносит в инструментрон, а потом во внешний блок турели, сверяется со схемой на втором экране, запускает турель, и удовлетворенно кивает, когда она писком выдает подтверждение приема новой программы.  
Веге нравится за ним наблюдать. Любоваться его уверенными, ловкими движениями — такими же, как тогда, на церберовской базе. Он явно увлечен своей работой — даже что-то еле слышно напевает — и она определенно доставляет ему удовольствие. Кажется, что место Кайдена именно тут: за терминалом, среди деталей разобранного оружия, компьютеров и программ.  
И Веге вдруг хочется ему об этом сказать.  
— Тебе ведь нравится электроника, — говорит Вега.  
Кайден как-то непривычно, немного смущенно улыбается:  
— Есть такое.  
— И ты очень много умеешь для биотика. Как так вышло?  
Кайден пожимает плечами.  
— Наверное, потому, что я не собирался становиться военным биотиком. Вообще-то я пошел в Альянс просто как инженер-электронщик.  
— Инженер? Хм.  
Теперь Веге уже становится по-настоящему любопытно. Он откладывает винтовку в сторону и смотрит на майора.  
Тот, напротив, опускает взгляд, и рассеянно просматривает свои файлы, как будто тема не заслуживает какого-то особого внимания.  
— Когда я был еще подростком, из меня пытались сделать профессионального биотика. Но как-то вот не сложилось. Программу закрыли, других тогда еще не было, да и желание у меня к тому времени уже пропало напрочь. Так что я вернулся домой и поступил в университет. А поскольку с детства любил возиться с компьютерам и программами, то выбрал технический факультет.  
— А потом?  
— К нам на занятия однажды пришел некий майор Альянса. Долго расписывал, как мы нужны армии, а потом еще вызывал по одному и обрабатывал так, что удивляюсь еще, как я не попросился взять меня в военные прямо там же.  
Кайден усмехается.  
— Но, в общем, чем-то он меня все-таки зацепил. И сильно зацепил. Может быть, потому что мой отец военный, и мне всегда казалось правильным — служить. И тот человек так все рассказывал, что мне вдруг показалось, что если я не соглашусь, то упущу, может быть, главный шанс в своей жизни, и так и никогда не стану делать то, для чего я предназначен. И все же у меня хватило терпения пойти посоветоваться с отцом.  
Мимолетная зависть колет Вегу в самое сердце.  
— Посоветоваться с отцом? Ты был таким пай-мальчиком?  
Кайден смотрит на него с недоумением.  
— Нет, просто мне хотелось принять взвешенное решение. Все-таки я знал о военной службе не так много, а он в этом варился много лет. Ну, и он неплохо представлял, чем я являлся на тот момент: мы с ним всегда были в хороших отношениях.  
— Почему он тогда не предложил тебе стать военным раньше?  
— Он предлагал. Но мне вот до того случая как-то не хотелось.  
Веге слышится ирония в его словах. И он невольно представляет себе молодого, но такого же временами насмешливого Кайдена Аленко, которому «как-то не хочется» становиться военным.  
— И что было дальше?  
— А дальше… Я дал согласие, и доучивался уже в военной академии. Оказалось, что в армии мне нравится. Мне сразу было ясно, зачем я здесь и где здесь мое место. В армии тебе всегда все понятно: есть приказ, и ты его выполняешь, рядовой ты или генерал. Просто чем выше ты в звании, тем шире рамки приказа. Делай или думай и делай — разница, в сущности, невелика. Главное — не считать себя умнее других.  
Кайден поднимает глаза и многозначительно смотрит на Вегу.  
Но Вегу не так легко смутить. Он хочет дослушать историю до конца.  
— Значит, ты служил, стараясь не высовываться, и все-таки умудрился стать биотиком?  
— Собственно, я всегда был биотиком… Но с боевой биотикой — да, так уж вышло, — кивает Кайден. — Надо сказать, Альянс проявил потрясающее терпение. Хотя в личном деле, конечно, была запись о моих биотических способностях, никто меня никогда не трогал на этот счет. Я занимался своими дронами и инструментронами, но потом нас бросили на пару боевых операций, и все, чему меня когда-то учили, вдруг всплыло на уровне рефлексов и здорово выручило. Вот тогда-то я оценил биотику и пожалел, что не успел научиться владеть всем этим как следует. Кто-то из начальства, видимо, тоже это понял, так что меня вызвали и предложили переквалифицироваться. Несколько месяцев обучения — и вот, получите стража Аленко.  
— Страж. Мне нравится это слово. Оно подходит тебе, майор, — говорит Вега.  
— Сочту за комплимент. На самом деле, нас таких не очень много. И когда я начал переучиваться, названия еще не было. Говорили: техник-биотик и инженер-биотик. Потом кто-то придумал красивое «страж», и оно как-то приклеилось. Хотя, не совсем понятно, откуда все-таки оно пошло. Может, потому что наша основная задача тогда виделась как техническая поддержка группы, биотическая защита и полевая медицина. Вроде как мы должны были прикрывать тылы. Сторожить. Охранять. Защищать. Потом эту тактику задвинули и, если надо, бросали вперед, в самое пекло, но название осталось.  
— Страж, — повторяет Вега. — Меня ты тоже всегда защищаешь. И даже от Шепарда.  
Кайден хмурится, и Вега понимает, что опять ляпнул то, о чем лучше бы и не вспоминать. Он хватается за спасительную винтовку, с которой надо бы все-таки закончить.  
Они молчат, и Вега злится сначала на свой язык, а потом — на свои сожаления по этому поводу. Да сколько можно, в конце концов, бегать от того, что уже случилось?! Что было, то было, и глупо делать вид, что ничего не произошло, или что ему теперь все равно. Ему не все равно, и он думает об этом каждый день. Об их с майором глупой несдержанности и о Шепарде, которого Вега оскорбил и теперь будто бы умер для него.  
Он снова решительно отодвигает винтовку, собирается с духом и, наконец, спрашивает о том, что его волнует больше всего:  
—Шепард — как он там вообще?  
Он ожидает какого-нибудь банального дежурного ответа, вроде «нормально», но Кайден неожиданно молчит несколько секунд, будто сомневаясь, а потом нехотя говорит:  
— Ему очень тяжело сейчас, Джеймс.  
Вега чувствует, как внутри у него будто что-то обрывается. Он замирает, боясь пропустить хоть одно слово, а Кайден продолжает:  
— Мне кажется, что он давно держится на одних стимуляторах. Сейчас столько на него свалилось… Он смертельно устал, вымотан, почти не спит, а когда засыпает — его мучают кошмары. Еще и размолвка с тобой…  
— А ему разве не все равно? — Вега отводит глаза.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
Вега не может поверить, что Шепард может переживать из-за него. Насколько он знает Шепарда, тот всегда твёрд в своих решениях. Никогда ни о чем не сожалеет: cделал, вычеркнул и забыл.  
— Я — не знаю, — хмурится Вега. — Да и ты тоже не можешь знать наверняка.  
— Поверь, я знаю, Джеймс. То, что было между вами — всё это было важно для него.  
Веге очень странно все это слышать из уст Кайдена.  
— Важно?.. — эхом повторяет Вега. — И тебе это тоже нравилось?  
Настает очередь Кайдена прятать глаза.  
— Мне — нет, — тихо говорит он. — Но это не имеет значения.  
Его слова звучат спокойно, буднично, но почему-то они делают Веге невыносимо больно. Он вглядывается пристально в лицо Кайдена, пытаясь разглядеть что-то, но тот не смотрит на Вегу, продолжая говорить.  
— Ты ему нужен, Джеймс. Действительно, нужен. И если бы я понял это раньше, я бы давно привел тебя к нему за руку и закрыл бы дверь с другой стороны. А если бы он только захотел — стоял бы рядом каждый раз, да еще держал бы, пока он тебя трахает.  
У Веги перехватывает дыхание.  
— Кайден! Послушай, Кайден….  
У того на лице появляется подобие улыбки:  
— Всегда зови меня так.  
— Я давно тебя так называю.  
Кайден только молча качает головой.  
Может быть. Это не важно. Веге не хочется сейчас об этом думать. Он делает пару шагов и оказывается рядом.  
Улыбка у Кайдена сейчас такая мягкая и беззащитная, что Вега едва не забывает, что хотел сказать.  
Они стоят вплотную. Он смотрит майору прямо в лицо, и хочет его так отчаянно, что даже не чувствует обычной злости. Одно лишь болезненное недоумение от того, насколько этот человек готов позволить растоптать и унизить себя в угоду Шепарду.  
— Ты странный, Кайден. Ты красивый, очень умный и очень крутой. Но ты странный. Вы с Шепардом оба странные. С чего ты взял, что я пошел бы с тобой к нему? С чего ты взял, что я лег бы под Шепарда, когда у него есть ты? И с чего ты взял, что я нахожу это нормальным, что вы двое даже не скрываете друг от друга, что каждый из вас не прочь быть с кем-то еще? А ты даже готов унизиться до того, чтобы это делалось на твоих глазах.  
Слова даются ему с трудом.  
— Все это не важно, я бы уговорил тебя, — выдыхает Кайден. — Ты ведь до сих пор хочешь его. У тебя же встает каждый раз, когда он просто проходит мимо, признай это.  
— А вот это не твоё дело, майор, — говорит Вега, но дышать ему все трудней.  
— Как это не моё, — горько усмехается Кайден. — Всё, что касается Шепарда — всё моё дело.  
Он кладет руки Веге на плечи, и Вега инстинктивно хватается за них, не зная, то ли сбросить их с себя, то ли начать тереться щекой.  
— Ты пойми, Джеймс, мы с тобой сейчас никто, — горячо шепчет Кайден прямо ему в лицо. — Никто, пойми! Всё так плохо, что живы мы будем с тобой или умрём, от нас ничего не зависит. А от него — зависит. Он один из тех немногих, кто может со всем этим что-то сделать. Поэтому я готов для него на всё, и плевать на то, будет мне лично от этого плохо или хорошо. На всё, что только даст ему силы! Я чувствую, что нужен ему, и я буду рядом с ним столько, сколько потребуется. Я не могу позволить себе обидеться на него или поссориться с ним, даже если он делает что-то не то, понимаешь? Все это сейчас абсолютно не важно. Важен только он. И ты, Джеймс, должен это понимать. Вот почему я думаю, что ты бы согласился. И… он всегда так жадно спрашивал про тебя, слышал бы ты. И я не буду говорить тебе, что мы с ним делали, когда он рассказывал мне, как ты хорош, когда тренируешься полураздетый, со своей сногсшибательной татуировкой на плече, но, поверь, мы не сидели мирно в креслах. И ты был нужен ему, очень нужен, а сейчас… Сейчас ему плохо, в том числе и из-за тебя, и я не знаю, как это исправить.  
— Кайден… — прерывает его монолог Вега.  
— Что, Джеймс?  
— Ему очень повезло, что у него есть ты…  
Вега пытается подобрать слова, чтобы сказать, что он об этом думает, но в голове все путается. Так что он просто наклоняется к Кайдену и осторожно прикасается губами к его губам.  
За электрическим разрядом, пронизывающим все тело, приходит головокружительное удовольствие, и Веге сразу же хочется еще. Кайден тянется к нему, и Вега целует его бережно, неторопливо.  
В этот раз ему не нужно таиться, и он пробует Кайдена, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. Вега запускает руку в его густые жесткие волосы, и пальцы вдруг будто сами сжимаются от покорной податливости того, к кому тянуло так давно. Эта податливость пойманной, уже сдавшейся добычи будит в Веге хищника, и сегодня он собирается им быть.  
Его поцелуи становятся все глубже, все настойчивей, все грубей, но Кайден жадно отвечает на них. И даже когда Вега с силой дергает его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, только довольно стонет.  
— Клянусь богом, я возьму тебя, майор, возьму прямо сейчас, и плевать мне на всё! — яростно шепчет Вега и тянет Кайдена на пол. — Но если ты не уверен, что твоему Шепарду захочется узнать во всех подробностях, как именно я тебя выеб, то лучше молчи!  
«Он убьет, если узнает. Меня-то уж точно. Но, кажется, на Шепарда мне сейчас плевать сильнее всего», — думает Вега.  
Кайден вцепляется в него, но даже не пытается сопротивляться.  
— Он такой же мой, как и твой, Джеймс, — пьяно улыбается Кайден и стаскивает с Веги футболку. — И, может быть, ему захочется узнать. Так что уж постарайся, чтобы хоть было что рассказать, если что.  
— Сука ты, Аленко, — констатирует Вега и больно кусает его за шею.  
Кайден кричит от неожиданности, и этот крик пробирает Вегу так, что его начинает колотить от нетерпения.  
— Как славно ты кричишь, майор, — шепчет Вега, расстегивая штаны. — Но если ты еще так будешь делать, мне придется заткнуть тебе рот.  
— Заткни,— выгибаясь, выдыхает Кайден. — Но пока я еще могу говорить, принеси-ка одеяло, если недалеко. Пол холодный.  
Вега смеется и встает, придерживая ремень. Шерстяное одеяло, и правда, недалеко, на койке, только протянуть руку. Вега расстилает одеяло, стоя на коленях, и Кайден перекатывается на него, избавляясь от одежды.  
Выгородка Веги — не сильно уединённое место: от общего пространства нижней палубы их закрывают лишь рабочие столы да пара ящиков. К счастью, поздним вечером тут никого нет. Впрочем, Веге сейчас все равно. Он полностью раздевается и, держась за предмет своей особой гордости, лапает майора другой рукой, то лаская, то делая больно. Веге нравится, как Кайден стонет и вскрикивает, и Веге хочется еще этих криков.  
…Он получает их сполна, когда, наконец, входит на всю длину и начинает двигаться.  
Рот Кайдену он все-таки закрывает ладонью, не давая не только громко кричать, но, кажется, и дышать, что вдруг доставляет ему странное удовольствие.  
И судя по тому, как быстро кончает Кайден, не ему одному.  
«Рот ему надо будет затыкать почаще, — думает Вега. — И не только рукой».

***  
Уже одетые, они сидят в углу на одеяле, расстеленном на полу, спрятавшись за рабочим столом Кайдена, и разговаривают. Им спокойно и уютно, и совсем не хочется отсюда вылезать. Они так долго молчали, что теперь им нужно поговорить.  
— Давно ты с Шепардом? — спрашивает Вега.  
Кайден задумывается.  
— Сложный вопрос. Два месяца? Три года? Даже не знаю, как сказать. В общем, со времен первой «Нормандии».  
— Давно.  
— Не особенно. Ты же знаешь, потом он погиб.  
— То есть, его посчитали мертвым, и «Цербер» смог его реанимировать.  
— Пусть будет так, — усмехается Кайден.  
— И тогда вы снова встретились?  
— Да. Через два года. Вот только я не пошел за ним. Не посчитал нужным наплевать на присягу. И мы опять не виделись, черт знает сколько.  
— Я слышал, вы вообще-то вместе уже плевали на присягу, когда угоняли «Нормандию».  
— Было дело. Может быть, я так поступил бы и во второй раз… Если бы был уверен, что это он.  
— А ты не был уверен? — осторожно спрашивает Вега, и Кайден вдруг начинает как-то страшно, тихо и истерично смеяться.  
— Не был?.. Да я не уверен в этом до сих пор!  
Вега холодеет от ужаса.  
— Эй! Что ты такое говоришь?!  
Кайден закрывает лицо руками и долго молчит. Наконец, он убирает руки и нервно сплетает пальцы.  
— Каждый чертов день происходит что-то, что заставляет меня бояться до смерти, что это не мой Джон, не мой Шепард.  
— Кайден…  
Вега обнимает его, но Кайден сопротивляется, не давая прижать к себе, и мычит бессильно.  
— Вы долго не виделись, — говорит Вега. — Он через многое прошел, пока тебя не было рядом. Наверное, в чем-то он изменился.  
Кайден качает головой.  
— Он всегда был жестким. Очень жестким. Но и очень человечным. Иногда он поступал нелогично, просто потому, что чувствовал, что поступить по-другому — это значит забыть всё то важное, ради чего мы, люди, живём. Сейчас же я всё чаще вижу, что его решения, даже нелогичные на первый взгляд, рациональны и подчинены сухой логике. Он просчитывает всё на десять ходов вперед. И не только это…  
Кайден замолкает, и Вега гладит его, терпеливо ожидая продолжения.  
Наконец, Кайден решается.  
— Ты уже понял, наверное… Ему теперь нравится играть с людьми. И иногда жестоко играть. Словно с шахматными фигурками. Он заставляет их поступать так, как ему нужно. И когда они все-таки делают что-то по-своему, становится совершенно безжалостным. Конечно, я знаю… Если бы он просто стал вдруг законченной сволочью, все было бы просто. Но когда я с ним, я вижу того, прежнего Шепарда: заботливого, нежного с теми, кого он любит… Он готов на все, лишь бы мне было хорошо. И мне действительно хорошо с ним. Тогда я говорю себе, что я просто подозрительный идиот. А потом мы выходим из его каюты, и я вдруг опять смотрю на бездушного клона.  
Они снова молчат.  
— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты… — говорит Вега. — Но это просто Шепард. Наш Шепард. Какой есть.  
Кайден грустно улыбается, потом отодвигается от него и встает.  
— Пожалуй, я уже пойду, Джеймс, ладно?  
Вега тоже встает и смотрит Кайдену в глаза.  
— Иди. Но в следующий раз я хочу прийти к тебе, майор. На всю ночь. Позови меня, когда будешь не с ним. И если хочешь, на этот раз я буду таким же нежным, как Шепард.

***  
Когда Кайден уходит, Вега ходит из угла в угол и думает. Им вдруг овладевает одна очень простая, логичная и до странности несвоевременная мысль: он должен извиниться перед Шепардом. Прошло уже столько времени, острота момента истёрлась, и, может, Шепард хотя бы немного смягчится.  
И он смеётся над собой, когда понимает, насколько всё было бы проще, если бы эта гениальная мысль пришла ему в голову еще каких-то два часа назад. 

Глава 10. Коммандер.

Все утро Вега планирует, когда и как ему лучше подойти к Шепарду, пока, наконец, не решает, что самый лучший вариант — постучаться в его каюту вечером, через несколько часов после того, как Шепард вернется с высадки. К тому времени, когда он поест, отдохнет, все еще будет расслаблен и опустошен после боя, но вряд ли будет занят другими делами. Веге все больше нравится этот план, и Веге вдруг кажется, что сегодня — именно тот день, когда все должно окончательно измениться.  
И все действительно меняется.  
Десант, которого так ждет Вега, возвращается намного раньше, чем обычно. Кортез вызывает Джокера еще на подлете, и через две минуты уже вся «Нормандия» знает, что Кайден Аленко ранен. Тяжело ранен. Нет, убит. Жив, но навсегда останется инвалидом. Не инвалидом, но изуродован «баньшой» до неузнаваемости. Бедный Шепард.  
Вега обмирает, когда слышит первую новость, хмурится на второй. Когда до него доходит третий вариант, он только смачно сплевывает на пол и намертво встает у дока челноков — руки на груди, ноги расставлены — ждать шаттл. Чертов экипаж «Нормандии» в своем репертуаре.  
— Ничего особенно страшного, повреждения небольшие. Пока без сознания, но через пару дней будет уже на ногах, — резюмирует Чаквас после быстрого предварительного сканирования прямо у шаттла.  
Вега выдыхает и тайком бросает взгляд на Шепарда, который стоит рядом и с непроницаемым лицом смотрит на Кайдена.  
— Можно везти в медотсек. Джеймс, помоги, — командует Чаквас.  
То ли от громких голосов, то ли от движения, Кайден ворочается, приоткрывает глаза и вдруг со стоном вскидывает, будто непроизвольно, вспыхнувшую голубым светом руку. В следующую секунду Вега отлетает назад от уже хорошо знакомого ему удара. Шепард бросается вперед, чтобы удержать майора, но тоже получает удар в грудь, хоть и послабее.  
— Чёрт тебя раздери, Кайден! — ругается Шепард, еле удерживая равновесие.  
— Подержите его!  
Шепард наваливается на руку Кайдена, который явно пришел в себя только наполовину, и Чаквас быстро щелкает инъекционным пистолетом.  
Вставая с пола, Вега видит, как обмякает майор.  
— Пожалуй, тогда неделя-полторы, — уточняет прогноз Чаквас. — Это шалит наш L2.  
Вега помогает везти каталку до медотсека, и когда Чаквас уже открывает рот, чтобы отослать его, он делает ей умоляющие глаза и шепчет одними губами: «Пожалуйста, Карин!». Она едва заметно улыбается ему и громко просит остаться, чтобы потом помочь ей снять с Кайдена броню.  
Шепарда, который молча усаживается в углу, попросить выйти она даже и не пытается.  
Кайден без сознания, очень бледный, но Вега не видит на его броне серьезных повреждений.  
— Теперь скажи мне, Шепард, что случилось, — спокойно и по-деловому спрашивает Чаквас.  
— Баньши, — сухо отвечает Шепард. — Задела. Вроде не сильно. Но он отключился, и поднять инъекциями брони мы его не смогли. Что с ним, Карин?  
— На самом деле ничего страшного. Ранение небольшое, и потеря сознания не связана с ранением напрямую. Как я уже сказала, у него сбой биоимпланта. Это могло случиться и в обычной обстановке. Возможно, попадание чужого поля спровоцировало не совсем обычную реакцию L2. Единственная проблема сейчас в том, что из-за этого мы имеем хаотические раздражения двигательных нервов, и как результат — сокращения мышц, которые делают это привычным им способом. Выученным способом. Так что ради его и нашей безопасности…  
— Ты собираешься держать его в отключке, пока все это не прекратится, — договаривает за нее Шепард и встает.  
— Примерно так, — кивает Чаквас.  
— Хорошо, Карин, — Шепард устало смотрит на неё. — Почини мне его, ладно?  
— Не волнуйся, капитан. Как я тебе сказала — через неделю получишь его обратно.  
Шепард стоит прямо под яркой лампой, и впервые за долгое время Вега может как следует разглядеть его. Коммандер сильно похудел, осунулся, даже будто постарел, и сердце Веги сжимается от жалости к нему. «Локо… Локо!» — повторяет Вега про себя, и уже почти забытое имя делает ему больно.  
Шепард разворачивается и идет к выходу. Вегу он будто не замечает: смотрит на него, как на робота, который просто помогает Чаквас делать её работу.

***  
Когда они заканчивают с броней, Чаквас все-таки пытается спровадить Вегу, отправляя отнести снятые части брони вниз. Он относит, но через десять минут появляется снова, с виноватым видом. Почему-то, несмотря на все уверения Чаквас, он беспокоится о Кайдене все больше и больше. Ему странно видеть его бледное, будто восковое лицо: без обычной полуулыбки, с проступившей щетиной.  
— С ним точно будет все в порядке, Карин? — негромко спрашивает Вега.  
— Будет, Джеймс. Все будет хорошо с нашим майором, — говорит Чаквас. — Я сейчас займусь им. И знаешь…  
Она смотрит на него строго.  
—…На твоем месте я бы больше беспокоилась о Шепарде, чем о Кайдене.  
— Я чего-то не знаю, Карин? — хмурится Вега. — Что с ним?  
— Вроде бы ничего особенного, учитывая все обстоятельства, — говорит она, запуская большой медицинский сканер. — Но последнее время он берет у меня горы стимуляторов, пройти полный осмотр не хочет, а вид его оставляет желать лучшего. Из еды он сидит почти на одном лишь кофе, не спит, как я понимаю, снотворное у меня брать отказывается, под предлогом, что на борту капитан не может позволить себе быть в полной отключке.  
— А ты не говорила об этом с Кайденом?  
— Говорила. Он делал, что мог. Если Шепард до сих пор не свалился, то только благодаря ему.  
Вега рассеянно кивает.  
— Джеймс, он хорошо к тебе относится, может быть, у тебя получится хоть что-то сделать?  
— Что, Карин? — грустно усмехается Вега. — Он видеть меня не хочет.  
— Вы поссорились?  
— Все еще хуже. Но я не буду об этом говорить.  
Чаквас смотрит задумчиво, а потом направляется к своему столу.  
— А знаешь, отнеси-ка ты ему сегодня вечером эти новые стимуляторы. Снотворное я тоже дам, но просто на всякий случай. Но со стимуляторами, по крайней мере, сразу он тебя не выгонит.

***  
Вечером он стоит под дверями каюты Шепарда, никак не решаясь зайти. Стучать он не хочет, а собирается попробовать зайти как ни в чём ни бывало. Он не знает, стоит ли ему начать с извинений или сначала отдать стимуляторы.  
Все оказывается проще. Когда он потихоньку заходит, Шепард мирно спит у себя в кресле. Длинные ноги в тяжелых сапогах вытянуты вперед, коротко стриженая голова лежит на плече в неудобной, неестественной позе. Вега замирает, и дыхание у него перехватывает. «Ты такой красивый сейчас, Локо, — шепчет Вега про себя. — Но как же тебе неудобно».  
Тихонько положив на стол пакет Чаквас, он подходит к Шепарду и опускается перед ним на колени. Очень медленно, стараясь даже не дышать, он снимает с ног коммандера сапоги, сначала один, потом второй, ставит их на пол, чтобы не стукнуть громко, потом осторожно стягивает носки.  
Вега никогда не видел близко его ноги. Он жадно рассматривает их, и понимает, что они ему нравятся полностью, от жилистой сухой ступни, до последнего коротенького пальчика. Ему хочется взять ступню в ладони, но он одергивает себя. Ему нужно отнести Шепарда в кровать и что-то придумать, если он проснется и будет недоволен.  
Но Шепард не просыпается. Вега осторожно перебрасывает руку Шепарда себе на шею и, напрягшись изо всех сил, подхватывает его под колени.  
— Пойдем в кровать, сейчас, тут близко, — бормочет он, шатаясь под тяжестью коммандера.  
До кровати действительно всего несколько шагов, и Вега, пыхтит, но справляется. Он осторожно укладывает Шепарда на кровать и накрывает его второй половиной толстого белого одеяла. Мысль о том, что теперь можно уже уйти к себе, возникает в голове у Веги всего лишь на короткое мгновение, а потом он ее с негодованием прогоняет. Он не может уйти. Только не сейчас.  
Оглядевшись, он возвращается к кровати со своим старым знакомым — пледом, который уже грел его как-то ночью. Не секунды не сомневаясь, Вега избавляется от футболки, штанов и сапог, и, укутавшись в плед, устраивается под боком у Шепарда.  
Просыпается он от громких стонов. Шепард мечется во сне. Он стонет, почти кричит сквозь сжатые зубы, и лицо его перекошено, как будто он видит сейчас что-то невообразимо страшное.  
— Шепард, проснись, Шепард! — трясет его Вега. — Все хорошо, это просто сон.  
Шепард приходит в себя медленно, очень медленно. На какую-то долю секунды он успокаивается и снова оказывается на грани сна и яви, но Вега решительно трясет его, чтобы окончательно вырвать из объятий плохого сна. Наконец он приходит в себя, и выражение ужаса на его лице сменяется хмурым удивлением.  
— Вега? Это ты? Что ты тут делаешь? Где Кайден?  
Вега садится на кровати.  
— Ты забыл. Кайден ранен, он сейчас в медблоке, и он там надолго, — негромко говорит он. — Так что пока его нет, я пришел. Ты можешь убить меня, если еще хочешь, Локо. Я тогда оскорбил тебя, потому что… вот такое уж я мудило. И, наверное, меня уже не переделать. Так что если я уже все равно умер для тебя, можешь меня пристрелить. Так, наверное, будет лучше.  
Шепард смотрит на него хмуро и непонимающе.  
— Что за хуйню ты несешь, Джимми? — сонно говорит Шепард. — У меня сейчас нет тут пистолета. Давай поговорим утром. Иди сюда, мне холодно.  
Вега смотрит на Шепарда, смеется, ложится рядом с ним и тут же начинает расстегивать ему форменную рубашку и брюки, которые не решился с него снять, когда переносил на кровать.  
— Дай я сниму это, потом укрою тебя нормально одеялом, и тебе сразу станет тепло, — бормочет Вега.  
Шепард, которого тут же начинает клонить в сон, не сопротивляется, когда Вега избавляет его от одежды. Он накрывает их обоих одеялом, прижимается к Шепарду и обнимает его, прижав к себе тесно. Теперь коммандеру не будет холодно.  
Они спят так до самого утра.  
Утром Вега просыпается раньше Шепарда и тихонько ускользает из его постели, а потом и из каюты. На кухне Вега варит кофе, готовит синтетические наполовину сосиски, жарит тосты и, покрутив в руке и снова поставив на место кружку с мятым боком, наливает кофе в обычную. Все это он относит в каюту Шепарда и оставляет на столе. Осторожно потрогав коммандера за плечо, он шепчет, что пора вставать, и, пока Шепард просыпается, тихонько уходит.  
Он так и не может понять, прощен он или нет. Так что, уходя, он все-таки прихватывает с собой на всякий случай пакет со стимуляторами.

***  
Вечером Вега достает свою заначку — бутылку настоящего красного сухого вина, кладет в карман штопор и снова отправляется к Шепарду. Несмотря на вино, он очень надеется застать Шепарда спящим, чтобы если не залезть к нему снова в постель, то хотя бы устроиться недалеко от него, на диванчике.  
Но Шепард не спит. Он на секунду отвлекается от терминала, смотрит на Вегу пустым взглядом, и, не сказав ни слова, снова возвращается к работе.  
Вега стоит растерянно, осторожно опускает на стол пакет и осматривается. Он находит бокалы, открывает бутылку вина, и, наполнив один бокал, относит его Шепарду и молча ставит на стол рядом с ним. Тот, не глядя, берет бокал и отпивает, так и не посмотрев на Вегу.  
Но Вега совсем не переживает. Его не гонят — и это главное.  
Он устраивается на диванчике, как в их с Шепардом недавние счастливые дни, и дремлет, пока очередной ночной кошмар коммандера не заставляет Вегу переместиться на широкую капитанскую кровать. 

***  
Следующие дни проходят одинаково: утром Вега приносит Шепарду завтрак, правда, уже не таясь; потом целый день возится у себя с оружием, перебрасываясь шутками с Кортезом, который снова на месте; забегает проведать Кайдена, а поздно вечером — идет к Шепарду дремать на диване и ждать, пока Шепард не позовет его к себе. Вега не может поверить, но Шепард уже сам зовет его к себе, когда просыпается среди ночи. Просто просыпается, не от плохих снов. Кошмары больше ему не снятся.  
Наконец, в один из вечеров, когда Шепард сидит над датападами, а Вега уже привычно занимает свое место на диванчике, Шепард бросает ему через плечо:  
— Иди уже на кровать, я скоро.  
Вега послушно идет, медленно раздевается, поглядывая на Шепарда, ложится. И Шепард действительно скоро приходит. Он садится на край спиной к Веге, снимает сапоги, и по каждому его движению Вега чувствует, как Локо устал. Раздевшись, он осторожно опускается на кровать и пододвигается к Веге, чтобы тот обнял его. Вега обнимает, прижимается лицом к его голой спине, задыхаясь от счастья, и в сотый раз напоминает себе, что поклялся не мечтать о большем. 

***  
Веге уже начинает казаться, что так будет всегда, пока однажды утром, заходя в каюту Шепарда с подносом руках, он не застает там Кайдена. Тот с довольным видом сидит в кресле и разговаривает с веселым, сияющим Шепардом. Вега смотрит на Кайдена, на мгновение их взгляды встречаются, и Кайден улыбается ему.  
Вега ставит еду на стол и пожимает Кайдену руку. Поздравив майора с выздоровлением, Вега деловито интересуется у коммандера, не принести ли еще кофе, тостов и ветчины. Шепард просит принести, и когда Вега возвращается с новой порцией, сам берет поднос из его рук и улыбается благодарно.  
Вега спешит уйти. Он не хочет им мешать: они оба выглядят такими счастливыми.  
Остается открытым вопрос: идти ли сегодня вечером к Шепарду или нет. Наконец он решает, что придет пораньше, постучит и спросит, а если Кайден сегодня остаётся у Шепарда, то просто извинится и уйдет. Ведь именно так делают нормальные воспитанные люди.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Веги, Шепард в каюте один. Он не занят работой, а сидит в кресле и задумчиво улыбается.  
Вега подходит ближе и уже собирается осторожно присесть на краешек своего дивана, как вдруг чувствует, что ему так невыносимо хочется побыть поближе к Шепарду, коснуться его, может быть, в последний раз, что он опускается на пол у его ног и кладет голову ему на колени.  
Кайден вернулся, и Вега уверен, что их с Шепардом маленькие каникулы закончились.  
Вега закрывает глаза, обнимает руками его колени и глубоко вдыхает. Он чувствует запах кожи деталей формы, запах тяжелой ткани, металла, легкий запах пота, оружейной смазки и едва заметный аромат бритвенного геля. Они смешиваются, переплетаются и сливаются в один — запах его Шепарда. Вега зажмуривается еще сильнее, вдыхая, пытаясь запомнить этот запах, как вдруг осторожное прикосновение заставляет его вздрогнуть. Вега зарывается лицом в колени Шепарда, и Шепард рассеянно гладит его по голове. Он проводит ладонью по ёжику на затылке, пропускает пальцы в хохолок на макушке, лаская Вегу осторожно и нежно.  
Они сидят так целую вечность, и Вега чувствует себя на небесах, как вдруг все заканчивается.  
Шепард не прогоняет его, и не становится отстраненным или резким, вовсе нет. Так же ласково гладя Вегу по голове, он вдруг тихо и грустно спрашивает:  
— Вы ведь переспали с ним, да? Я видел сегодня, как вы смотрели друг на друга…  
Вега перестает дышать. Он осторожно высвобождается из рук Шепарда и поднимает голову. Посмотреть в глаза он все же не решается.  
— Да, Локо.  
Шепард еле слышно вздыхает. Он протягивает руку и гладит ладонью Вегу по щеке.  
— Что ж, надеюсь, вам двоим было хорошо.  
Вега чувствует себя последним дерьмом. Он должен что-то сказать, как-то объяснить, но все слова, которые приходят ему на ум, кажутся такими пошлыми, глупыми, бессмысленными.  
Они молчат, и это молчание рвет Вегу изнутри сильнее, чем тысячи бранных слов.  
Вега стоит перед ним на коленях с опущенной головой, и ему очень хочется больше никогда её не поднимать, но он находит в себе силы посмотреть прямо на Шепарда.  
— Ударь меня, Локо.  
— Зачем, Джимми? Что это уже изменит?  
— Нам станет легче.  
— Нет.  
— Станет. Ударь. Дай мне в морду. Я должен тебе еще за прошлый раз. Мне тогда следовало попридержать свой язык глубоко в заднице. Я оскорбил тебя, и тебе стоило прибить меня еще тогда.  
— Наверное, стоило, — усмехается Шепард. — Хотя это было оскорбление по форме, а не по сути, менее дерзким и вызывающим оно от этого не стало.  
Вега открывает рот от удивления.  
— Ты был прав тогда, Джеймс. Кайдена действительно тянуло на новый член, и, как я понимаю, он его получил. Ну а что до моего… Да, Джимми, работает с перебоями.  
Если бы бетонная плита упала на Вегу плашмя и расплющила его в лепешку, наверное, ему было бы легче.  
— Я не знал… клянусь тебе… я никогда бы не посмел! Прости меня, Шепард… — Вега говорит тихо, замирая от ужаса и ненависти к себе.  
— Что, Кайден не рассказал тебе? Вы не успели стать настолько близки, или он все же решил немного поберечь мое достоинство? Если уж в остальном поберечь не получилось.  
Вега чувствует, как кровь приливает к его щекам.  
— Кайден любит тебя.  
— Я знаю. Я не сержусь на него. Я готов терпеть многое, лишь бы ему было хорошо.  
— Он говорит то же самое про себя о тебе.  
— Верю.  
Шепард смотрит на него так ласково, так понимающе и снисходительно, что Вега снова чувствует себя глупым щенком, который наделал бед, но не со зла, а просто потому, что не мог усидеть на месте.  
— Я очень виноват перед тобой.  
— Наверное, Джимми. Но знаешь, на тебя я тоже уже не сержусь. Ты и правда такой, какой есть, Джеймс Вега, тебя не переделать. Как бы ты ни держался, ты все равно будешь срываться и говорить и делать глупости.  
Вега опускает голову.  
— Ударь меня, Локо.  
— Джимми…  
— Ударь, я виноват. Накажи меня, сделай мне больно.  
— Нет.  
— Ударь, ты же хочешь.  
— Не хочу.  
— Ну, давай! Вмажь мне как следует. Давай, врежь прямо по моей наглой морде! Ты же хочешь, Шепард, ты же очень хочешь!  
— Нет! — рычит Шепард и сжимает кулаки.  
Вега убирает свои руки за спину, подставляет лицо и нагло ухмыляется.  
— А Кайден сказал, что ты стал таким суровым в последнее время, жестоким. А нежен ты только с теми, кого любишь. Ты меня любишь, Шепард?  
Шепард отводит глаза и сжимает зубы так, что желваки играют на его щеках.  
— Значит, любишь.  
…Шепард бьет его, когда Вега почти уже не ждет удара. Он бьет его снизу в челюсть, в полную силу, от чего голова сразу взрывается гулом, и следом бьет в скулу. Вега падает назад и вбок, пытаясь сгруппироваться, выставить вперед руки, но Шепард подскакивает, и, нависая над ним, бьет сверху вниз, безжалостно и страшно, успевая сильно ударить в нос и незащищенный живот. Удар за ударом, он вколачивает в Вегу крепко сжатые кулаки отработанным, механическим движением, не разбирая, куда попадет, но попадая куда надо. Вега мычит, пытается увернуться, но удары, кажется, сыплются на него отовсюду, пока ему, наконец, не удается скрючиться на полу, закрыв руками голову и прижав колени к груди. Тогда Шепард бьет его по спине, по плечам, по бокам, превращая в отбивную котлету, и Вега, у которого от боли перед глазами расцветают белые круги, думает, что если Шепард сейчас вспомнит, что у него есть еще и ноги, обутые в сапоги, то ему, Веге, скоро придет конец.  
Наверное, Вега теряет сознание, потому что когда он открывает глаза, он уже лежит на спине, на полу возле кровати, руки больше не закрывают лицо, а связаны за спиной, а над ним на коленях стоит Шепард и снимает с него штаны.  
Вега чувствует голой задницей холод и пробует засмеяться. Разбитое лицо быстро превращает улыбку в гримасу боли.  
— Значит, ты все-таки любишь меня, Локо.  
Ни один мускул не дергается на лице Шепарда, когда он бьет Вегу в нос кулаком. Вега вскрикивает и чувствует, как по щекам у него бегут слезы, а по губам — кровь. Шепард снимает с него сапоги, сдергивает окончательно штаны, одним резким движением рвет на нем цепочку с жетонами, чуть не перерезав шею, а следом — разрывает футболку. Вега слышит треск ткани, и ему кажется, что следующее, что порвет на нём Шепард, будет кожа на груди.  
Он почти ничего не видит из-за глаз, полных слез, но ему кажется, что лицо Шепарда светится страшными огненными шрамами. Шепард наклоняется к его животу, влажно проводит языком ниже пупка, и у Веги волосы там встают дыбом. Ему кажется, что следующим движением Шепард вопьется ему в живот. Что он будет рычать и рвать зубами мышцы, пока дыра не станет такой большой, что он сможет вытаскивать оттуда внутренности и поедать их, чавкая и пачкаясь кровью. Но Шепард снова лижет его скользким, мокрым и широким языком, и Вега вдруг понимает, что дыбом у него встали не только волоски. Сердце колотится как ненормальное от страха, боль выламывает все тело, и он смеется, поймав себя на том, что ждет, ждет того, что Шепард собирается сделать с ним дальше.  
Вега ерзает, пытаясь передвинуть из-под спины затекшие руки, приподнимает голову и часто моргает, чтобы согнать слезы. Теперь он видит, как Шепард спускает с себя штаны и тянется к подушке на кровати, чтобы достать из нее плоскую коробочку, которую бросает на грудь Веге.  
Вега скашивает глаза и наблюдает за тем, как Шепард достает из коробочки последний шарик смазки и отбрасывает ее, уже пустую, обратно на кровать.  
— О, Локо, спасибо, — насмешливо хрипит Вега, едва шевеля разбитыми губами и прикушенным языком. — Честно говоря, даже и не рассчитывал. Тем более, вы с Кайденом, смотрю, поиздержались…  
Хлесткий удар ладонью по яйцам намекает ему, что надо заткнуться и раздвинуть ноги. Вега взвывает и подчиняется. Уверенные пальцы Шепарда суют холодный шарик ему в задницу, и через секунду Вега чувствует, как хлюпающее и горячее начинает течь из него наружу. Между ягодиц становится мокро, жидкость подтекает ему под спину, пачкает руки, а воздух наполняется острым запахом мяты.  
— Не знал, что ты настолько любишь мяту, Локо, — пробует острить Вега, но оказывается, что говорит он уже неразборчиво и едва слышно. — Или Кайден любит?  
Вместо следующего удара Шепард просто срывает с Веги остатки футболки, и засовывает их ему в рот. Вега не знал, что у него такая большая футболка. Она заполняет весь рот, и Шепард еще и умудряется пропихнуть часть в глотку. Вега начинает жалеть, что полез на рожон. Дышать становится совсем тяжело, а ткань невыносимо давит на горло изнутри, вызывая рвотный рефлекс. Он мычит, судорожно двигая горлом, и показывая, что давится, и с ужасом видит, как лицо Шепарда, в первый раз за все это время, расплывается в злобной улыбке.  
Вега бьется под ним, давясь и задыхаясь, и желая, чтобы он уже поскорее бы выеб его себе на радость и вытащил изо рта чертов кляп. Мысль о том, что Шепард может потом просто бросить его так, или убить, заставляет Вегу похолодеть от ужаса. Нет, не может быть, он так не сделает, просто проучит Вегу как следует и отпустит.  
«Ну давай, давай уже!» — кричит Вега, понимая, что получается только отчаянное, громкое мычание.  
Он широко открывает глаза и смотрит на Шепарда.  
— Ты там не командовать случайно пытаешься? — цедит Шепард и берется за член. — Не вздумай. И глазки не надо мне строить. Повернись.  
Шепард с силой пихает его в бок, заставляя перекатиться и встать на колени задницей верх. Вега лежит щекой на полу, и щеке приятно прохладно. Кроме того, связанными руками за спиной теперь можно шевелить. Он едва переводит дух, когда неожиданная вспышка острой резкой боли рвет ему кожу на ягодице. Вега кричит в кляп, пытается оглянуться, и тут же получает другой удар. Он успевает заметить в руке у Шепарда что-то вроде сложенного электрического провода. Другой рукой Шепард дрючит свой член.  
Вега в отчаянии рычит и покрепче сжимает зубы. Кажется, легко не будет.  
Не говоря ни слова, одними лишь ударами, Шепард быстро объясняет ему, что от криков и мычания станет только хуже, и Вега, съежившись, молчит, принимая очередной удар, тихонько выдыхая носом, пока Шепард заносит руку для следующего. Где-то после двадцатого удара Веге кажется, что с его члена что-то течет. Но ничего, даже отдаленно похожего на удовольствие, он не испытывает.  
…Когда Шепард заканчивает его избивать, Вега уже тих, как мышь, а когда чувствует между ягодиц твердую головку члена, вздыхает почти с облегчением. Шепард входит в него, заставляя все тело резко податься вперед, и так что Вега обдирает щеку об пол. Шепард удерживает его на месте, схватив за короткий хохолок волос, и начинает двигаться, больно ударяясь об его исполосованную задницу.  
Когда Шепард кончает и оставляет его, наконец, в покое, проходит, кажется, целая вечность. Вега падает на бок, переводит дух, и, скосив глаз, пытается выяснить, что Шепард собирается делать дальше. Окровавленный электрический провод лежит, брошенный Шепардом, тут же, на полу, прямо у Веги перед носом, и Вега боится расслабиться, опасаясь, что это еще не конец. Веге совсем не хочется, чтобы Шепард удавил его напоследок. Вега зажмуривается, вспоминая, каким дебилом был совсем недавно, предлагая Шепарду убить себя. «Немного не так ты это всё представлял, да?» — говорит себе Вега.  
Он прислушивается. Кажется, Шепард не торопится к нему возвращаться. Вега слышит шаги, потом сигнал вызова интеркома и голос:  
— Кайден, срочно поднимись ко мне. А перед этим зайди в оружейную и прихвати с собой свой медицинский набор. Только не свети им перед всем экипажем, ладно?  
«Господи, неужели всё?!» — думает Вега.  
Он боится поверить, что его мучения закончились. 

***  
Когда приходит Кайден, Шепард уже успевает сходить в душ и сидит в кресле, расслабленно вытянув ноги на маленький столик. Он с интересом разглядывает голого, избитого Вегу, лежащего на полу, и на удивленный крик Кайдена только поднимает брови.  
— Шепард!  
Кайден не спрашивает, что случилось, это понятно и так. Он бросается к Веге, оглядывает с головы до ног и с трудом вытаскивает кляп изо рта. Вега осторожно двигает челюстью, облизывает губы и пробует подмигнуть Кайдену. Тот смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым ужасом.  
— Хей, майор, не пугайся так, — сипит ободранным горлом Вега. — Коммандер был нежный, даже в заднице мне смазал, перед тем, как трахать. Качественно выеб. Так что все прошло как по маслу, не переживай. И даже мятой пахло. Мне понравилось.  
Кайден вжимает голову в плечи и замирает в ожидании реакции Шепарда. Со стороны кресла до них доносится только лёгкий смешок.  
Вега нагло улыбается Кайдену, и тот берет себя в руки.  
— Шепард, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь. — Мне нужно пятнадцать минут. Потом я его отсюда заберу. Ты можешь пока выйти. Обещаю, когда ты вернешься, его здесь уже не будет.  
Вега видит, как Шепард меняет местами ноги, задранные на столик. Левая теперь сверху.  
— А с какой радости, Кайден, я должен уходить из своей каюты? Мне и тут хорошо.  
Кайден выдыхает.  
— Ладно. Я закончу и уведу его.  
— Нет.  
— Что? — Кайден хмурится и оборачивается. — Что я должен делать?  
— Обработай его, своди в душ и уложи на мою кровать. Мой послушный мальчик будет теперь спать здесь.  
Кайден открывает было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, потом закрывает его и опускает глаза.  
— Хорошо.  
Вега быстро переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Эй-эй, коммандер! Мы так не договаривались! — хрипло пытается выкрикнуть он, стараясь повернуться, чтобы это было погромче. — С тобой спит Кайден, а я эту ночь уже обещал Эстебану! Он говорит, поспи со мной, сладкий, а то кошмары замучили.  
Вега смотрит на Кайдена, хитро улыбается и тянется к нему, чтобы потереться об него головой. Руки у Веги все еще связаны. Кайден улыбается ему в ответ.  
— Скажи своему Эстебану, пусть отваливает, — громко говорит Шепард.  
Немного подумав, он добавляет:  
— А что касается Кайдена — то теперь вы со мной спите оба. И если я опять узнаю, что вы трахались без меня, убью обоих. 

***  
Следующий час Вега проводит словно в настоящем раю. Кайден перекладывает его на кровать и потом долго и приятно обтирает его, дезинфицирует и склеивает раны. Он колдует над задницей Веги, и Вега млеет, чувствуя на ягодицах его теплое дыхание. А когда Кайден переворачивает его и раздвигает ему ноги, чтобы заняться яйцами и членом, запачканными капавшей с рассеченной задницы кровью, то Веге начинает казаться, что он бы прошел через всё это еще раз, если в конце ему снова дадут Кайдена с его ласковыми руками.  
«Боль и ласковые руки — да ты же, Вега, просто торчишь от этого», — честно признаётся он себе и осторожно смотрит на коммандера, который внимательно наблюдает за ними из своего кресла.  
Поймав взгляд Веги, коммандер проницательно улыбается. 

Эпилог

— Всем приготовиться! — командует центурион. — Один шаттл Альянса со стороны Южной платформы.  
Маленький узел связи Альянса, затерянный среди каменистых холмов, кажется, кишит теперь церберовскими штурмовиками. Предыдущие шесть дней они успешно блокировали все попытки Альянса отбить узел, и этот раз тоже не обещает быть чем-то особенным. Тем более, что в этот раз шаттл с десантом всего один.  
Они разделяются на три группы и занимают позиции с боков и впереди подлетающего шаттла, впрочем, не приближаясь к нему сильно близко. Этот десант, видимо, собирается идти напролом, и они готовы его встретить.  
Шаттл опускается за холм, и, скрывшись за ним на целую минуту, взмывает вверх и, сделав низкий круг вокруг территории узла, улетает прочь.  
Штурмовики начинают осторожное движение вперед: у Альянса довольно много хороших снайперов. Впрочем, справиться со снайпером не так сложно. Отвлечь его внимание, подойти со спины. Можно просто забросать гранатами. Все просто, если удалось засечь его позицию. Но пока понять, откуда стреляют, им не удается. Тихие выстрелы невидимого снайпера уже начинают косить бойцов одного за другим. К счастью, десант заперт между холмами, и рано или поздно, их зажмут в клещи. А пока нужно удвоить осторожность и принять некоторые меры.  
Пока штурмовики укрываются за камнями, вперед выходит один из их боевых инженеров. Медленно пятясь вдоль стены и держа наготове свою «Фалангу», он подбирается почти к самому спуску, который закрывает обзор. Он неторопливо снимает со спины ранец турели, ставит её, и, дождавшись, когда она раскроется, отходит. Турель поднимается, замирает в боевой готовности и делает тестовую очередь вокруг. Теперь стоит кому-то из врагов высунуть голову, как пули полетят прямо в их сторону.  
Штурмовики могут снова двигаться вперед: турель обычно дает довольно мощное прикрытие. Но в этот раз что-то идет не так. Турель непрерывно поливает врагов огнем, не давая шансов показаться из-за укрытия, но снайперы все равно продолжают снимать бойцов. Те, кому удаётся подобраться поближе, закидывают холм гранатами. Всё заволакивает дымом, в котором слышно только стрекотание турели и «шершней».  
Когда дым рассеивается, от большого отряда церберовцев у холма остается лишь жалкая кучка солдат. Центурион, три штурмовика и боевой инженер. Один из штурмовиков поворачивается к центуриону в ожидании команды, но тот наставляет на него «мотыгу» и расстреливает в упор. Двое из оставшихся в живых смотрят на это с полнейшим спокойствием. Третий штурмовик отступает назад, но инженер останавливает его выстрелом из пистолета в голову.  
Инженер и центурион поворачиваются к последнему оставшемуся штурмовику, расслабленно вскидывают оружие вверх к плечу и замирают.  
Штурмовик подносит руку к уху и активирует коммуникатор.  
— Кортез, где ты там? Возвращайся. Мы закончили. 

***  
Они втроем стоят в челноке, плечом к плечу, стараясь не шататься, когда челнок потряхивает. Три церберовских шлема прилажены в ряд в углублении у панели выхода.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что мне будет нравиться, как ты выглядишь в церберовской броне, Шепард, — говорит с улыбкой Кайден.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты сам наденешь церберовскую броню.  
— Хотя, если честно, Джеймсу его броня идет гораздо больше.  
Они тянут головы и разглядывают лейтенанта Вегу, мощная шея которого очень органично переходит в невероятной ширины плечи брони центуриона.  
— Значит, тебе нравится, как Джимми выглядит в ней, Кайден? — тихо говорит Шепард и целует Кайдена.  
— Очень.  
— Черт, мне тоже. Он же в ней здоровый, как бык.  
— Вообще-то он такой и без нее, — шепчет Кайден, на секунду отрываясь от поцелуя.  
— Ох, да… И совсем без неё даже еще лучше.  
Они замолкают, потому что у них надолго оказываются заняты рты.  
— Хей! Вы двое! Вы там не про меня, случайно шепчетесь? — Вега смотрит на них укоризненно, но поскольку они не отвечают ему, занятые нежными поцелуями, он продолжает говорить в надежде, что хоть что-то дойдет до их ушей.  
— Я вот не понимаю, Локо, как можно столько целоваться? Ведь вы готовы сосаться часами! Я бы вот — честно — уже бы пошел и кому-нибудь вместо этого отсосал.  
— Мне! Мне отсоси, Вега! — кричит с пилотского кресла Кортез.  
— Отвали, Эстебан, тебе не светит.  
Вега тянется к шлемам, достает из подчелюстного углубления в своем шлеме упаковку жевательной резинки, разворачивает ароматный квадратик и забрасывает его себе в рот.  
— И все-таки! — продолжает он жуя. — Смотреть на это днем и ночью несколько утомляет!..  
— Скажи-ка, Вега, — прерывает его Шепард. — Твоя броня не очень плотно сидит? Она наденется прямо на голое тело?  
— Да, коммандер, — отвечает Вега, поразмыслив секунду. — Если надо.  
— Очень надо, Вега. Сегодня вечером.  
Шепард смотрит с серьезным видом.  
— Кайден, а как ты относишься к пыткам врага?  
— С настороженностью, — прячет улыбку Кайден. — Но если надо…  
— Очень надо, Кайден.  
— И что же именно мы с врагом будем делать? — спрашивает Кайден, бросая короткий взгляд на Вегу.  
— Я думаю, во-первых, мы…  
— Эй-эй-эй, Эстебан! А вот сейчас заткни-ка покрепче уши! — орет Вега что есть силы.  
Кортез смеется и закладывает крутой вираж.  
Трое церберовцев с хохотом валятся друг на друга, и, встав, обнимаются, упираясь лбами.  
Кортез оглядывается и еще раз пробует вильнуть вбок.  
Но теперь они крепко держатся друг за друга и больше не падают. 

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо что дочитали :)
> 
> Если вам вдруг интересно, что случилось с Майки, то как-нибудь потом про это можно почитать тут:  
> фик ["Майки" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218934), ~11 тыс слов


End file.
